Baile peligroso
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Inuyasha es un cantante famoso y Kagome va a uno de sus conciertos en Tokio donde él la escoge entre el público para que baile en el escenario. Dos meses después, ella recibe una inesperada visita de alguien al que pensó que no volvería a ver. (Hiatus temporal)
1. Gran elección

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile Peligroso**

_Capítulo uno: Gran elección_

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi aparcó su Mustang Convertible plateado en el mar de coches fuera del gran interior del estadio, la emoción corría por ella. Iba a ir a ver a Inuyasha, el cantante principal de la banda, en concierto<em> en vivo y en directo<em>. Él era su cantante favorito y pensaba que estaba buenísimo, uno de sus muchos atributos junto con su gran voz. Kagome tenía todos sus CD y de camino allí, había estado escuchando una de sus canciones favoritas, "Burn". Otra es "Yeah!".

Salió del coche y sus botas marrones de siete centímetros y medio tocaron el pavimento haciendo un ruido sordo. La fría brisa se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que su pelo negro como el azabache volara sobre sus hombros y que su falda roja, blanca y azul, que terminaba justo sobre sus rodillas, oscilara ligeramente sobre sus muslos; exponiendo sus largas y hermosas piernas con una pequeña camiseta blanca y lisa que abrazaba perfectamente su esbelta figura. Para ser las ocho y media, la temperatura y el tiempo eran perfectos, decidió.

Sonrió para sí con alegría y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, ticket en mano. Mientras se acercaba al vestíbulo, sus ojos marrones vagaron por la multitud que estaba delante de la entrada, viendo montones de estudiantes y gente que no le gustó nada. Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño grupo de gente que estaba a la derecha apiñado alrededor de alguien. Ella sabía quién era ese alguien. La mayor puta y la chica más popular de la ciudad. ¿Qué la hacía tan popular? Simple. Era la ex amante de Inuyasha. Un frunce se formó en el rostro de Kagome al ver que la gente se apartaba de su camino para que otra persona, sin duda uno de sus "amigos", se uniera a la charla. O en otras palabras, cotilleara, y ese alguien era la persona que más despreciaba del mundo.

—Kikyo —susurró para sí, entrecerrando sus ojos chocolates.

Casi toda la gente que conocía odiaba a Kikyo así como a sus "amigos".

_Más bien pandilla, _pensó Kagome amargamente.

Kagome podría haber jurado que Kikyo se había acostado con todos los chicos del maldito colegio. Eso sólo la hacía más puta. Y su ropa tampoco ayudaba. En este momento, llevaba puestos unos pantalones apretados de cuero negro que se agarraban a sus piernas como una segunda piel. Tenía tacones finos de unos doce centímetros conectados a sus botas negras. Un top ceñido rojo, que parecía una talla demasiado pequeño, cubría su pecho y casi nada de su estómago. Si respiraba lo suficientemente hondo, probablemente se le rompería. Había una especie de brillo preveniente de su vientre y Kagome notó que se había perforado el ombligo.

Kagome hizo una mueca. Asqueroso. También notó que su pelo negro que le llegaba a la cadera estaba recogido en una coleta muy alta y llevaba demasiado maquillaje. Barra de labios rojo oscuro y demasiada sombra de ojos azul. Se había echado demasiados polvos, podrías confundirla con una puta fantasma.

Kagome volvió a hacer una mueca. Odiaba el maquillaje. Lo había probado una vez y había caminado por la calle. Parecía como si hubiera estado caminando como si fuera otra persona, y no como ella misma. Creía que cubría quién eres en realidad, disfrazaba tu belleza interna.

Al irse acercando a la multitud, oyó el bramido amortiguado de la gente que hablaba del concierto y de lo emocionados que estaban porque iban a ver a la banda con los chicos más macizos de Japón. Principalmente charla de chicas. Al oír esto, apartó la mirada de Kikyo y se adentró en la multitud. También oyó que algunos hablaban de Kouga, el segundo cantante de la banda. Kouga, con su bronceada y musculosa piel y su largo cabello negro azabache con una cinta marrón para apartar su pelo de los ojos, podía ser fácilmente clasificado como guapo. Una cosa que Kagome adoraba de Kouga eran sus ojos, de un perforador azul glacial. Pero el propósito principal de Kagome para haber asistido era ver a Inuyasha. Se lo imaginaba en su mente con su pelo plateado que le llegaba hasta la cintura cayendo en cascada por su espalda, sus preciosas orejas de perro en lo alto de su cabeza y sus llamativos ojos dorados. Se le pasó por la mente su pálido y perfecto cuerpo musculoso tensándose bajo las luces del escenario mientras cantaba con el micro y se estremeció. Pero lo que en realidad la cautivaba era su voz, tan sexy y auténtica. Suspiró y sonrió soñadoramente.

Sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y vio a una de sus amigas íntimas, Sakura Hanaoshi con su novio, Daisuke Yenkotanie. Sakura era una chica muy hermosa, con pelo dorado que terminaba en su cintura y unos brillantes ojos verdes. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, mostrando sus bien hechos dientes blancos. Tenía una linda naricita y todo el cuerpo bronceado por estar fuera la mayor parte del tiempo. Era muy delgada y tenía una gran figura con unas buenas piernas largas que completaban su descripción. En una palabra, era perfecta. Como una muñeca de porcelana, tan frágil y dulce.

Daisuke Yenkotanie, su novio, era todo lo que una chica podría desear. Tenía la apariencia, la personalidad, como quieras llamarlo, lo tenía. Dai era alto, moreno, guapo y de apariencia exótica. Tenía el pelo corto de color negro azabache y oscuros ojos muy, muy ligeramente sesgados y verdes con motas doradas, lo que lo hacía parecer exótico. Y por encima de todo eso era musculoso, corpulento y de hombros anchos. Siempre saludaba a la gente con su sonrisa de un millón de dólares. Definición en cuatro palabras: peligrosa estrella de cine.

—Eh, ¿hola? ¿Kagome?

Cuando pronunció su nombre, volvió a la realidad y concentró sus ojos en su amiga.

—Oh, eh, lo siento Sakura. Me abstraje por un momento. —Se rió ligeramente.

Sakura se rió.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? ¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que significa _eso_?

Sakura volvió a reírse y esta vez se le unió Daisuke.

Kagome les sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

También lo hizo Sakura.

Kagome se rió.

Su amiga sonrió.

—Bueno Kagome, me gusta tu conjunto. Es bonito.

Kagome sonrió.

—Gracias Sakura. A mí también me gusta el tuyo —dijo mirando su top verde oscuro, sus vaqueros flojos azules oscuros y sus zapatillas blancas. Simple pero con estilo.

—Gracias. Bueno Kagome, tengo que largarme. Tenemos que encontrarnos con unos amigos en la zona de restauración. Así que te veré en el estadio… en alguna parte. —Soltó una risita—. ¡Adiós! —Se despidió con la mano, cogió la mano de Dai y lo arrastró hacia la zona de restauración.

—Adiós —dijo Kagome mientras se despedía con un pequeño movimiento de su mano. Suspiró, volvió a darse la vuelta y luego se dirigió hacia la ventanilla. Le tendió su entrada al que las cogía y pasó por las puertas dobles que llevaban al colosal estadio. Observó sorprendida su inmensidad. Era un estadio circular con asientos que cubrían cada centímetro de las paredes y el escenario también era enorme. El patio de butacas parecía como si estuviera brillando de un débil violeta debido a las luces de neón que rodeaban el escenario. También había mucha gente en el estadio, que ya había encontrado sus sitios, eran principalmente chicas, charlaban animadamente con la persona que estaba a su lado.

Bajó por el pasillo para encontrar su sitio, que estaba localizado en primera fila, justo delante del escenario. Había sido bastante extraño que hubiera conseguido asiento en primera fila, pero había repartido unas cuantas patadas y gritos para conseguirlo. Encontró su asiento y se sentó en el suave almohadón rojo. No se iban a necesitar mucho los asientos ya que iban a estar todos de pie, bailando las canciones que iba a tocar la banda. Ella también iba a estar entre la gente que bailara, divirtiéndose como nunca. Pero lo que no sabía era que no tenía ni idea de lo cercana que estaba a la verdad.

Se dio la vuelta en su sitio y observó que más gente estaba llegando por la entrada, corriendo a toda prisa para intentar encontrar sus sitios. Se dio la vuelta y vio que ahora había gente en el escenario, preparando el equipo. La batería estaba montada, la tocaba Naraku y también estaba preparado el teclado, tocado por Miroku. Además había un tercer miembro, Sesshomaru, que tocaba la guitarra. Inuyasha y Sesshomaru eran hermanos, pero ella había leído en las revistas que a veces no se ponían de acuerdo y terminaban odiándose el resto del día. Pero aún así, los hermanos son los hermanos y actúan… fraternalmente. Y luego estaba Sango, la manager de la banda. Corría el rumor de que Miroku y ella se habían estado viendo en secreto últimamente.

Kagome observó a la gente vestida de negro que estaba montando los altavoces, los micrófonos, el alumbrado y el equipo básico. Le recorrió una nueva ola de emoción y siguió observando cómo montaban todo mientras el amortiguado bramido de la gente que había tras ella se hacía más y más fuerte cuando entró más gente en el inmenso estadio. Una mujer de pelo largo y liso recogido en una coleta floja y con una tablilla en las manos pasó al escenario. Kagome supuso que era Sango. Parecía estar comprobando el escenario y cómo se estaba montando. La manager miró cada sitio, asintiendo y garabateando en su tablilla. Su atuendo consistía en una falda verde que terminaba en sus tobillos y un jersey morado con sandalias marrones. Garabateó una última cosa en la tablilla y se metió entre bastidores.

El estadio estaba ahora casi lleno con unos cuantos sitios vacíos aquí y allá. Kagome entonces notó que los dos sitios vacíos que había a su lado se habían llenado. A su izquierda había una chica que tendría su edad, veintidós, de pelo negro que le bajaba hasta los hombros y se curvaba al final. Tenía ojos grandes color canela y una nariz pequeña. Su boca estaba curvada en una gran sonrisa.

La chica giró su cabeza hacia Kagome todavía con la sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Rin y todavía no me puedo creer que haya conseguido un asiento en primera fila! —La chica se rió emocionada—. ¿Emocionada?

Kagome sonrió.

—Claro que sí. Me llamo Kagome. Encantada de conocerte Rin. —Extendió la mano.

Rin la aceptó encantada.

—Igualmente, Kagome. —Le soltó la mano—. Bueno, ¿quién crees que está más bueno? ¿Sesshomaru, Inuyasha o Kouga? —preguntó Rin con una sonrisa.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—¡Inuyasha, por supuesto! ¡Definitivamente, hace que se te caiga la baba! —informó Kagome, ya gustándole la chica.

Rin resopló con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya. ¡Sesshomaru está _mucho_ más bueno! —le desafió.

—¡No lo está!

—¡Sí lo está!

—¡No lo está!

—¡Sí lo está y se acabó! —Rin asintió y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Kagome se rió.

—Vale, lo que tú digas Rin. Pero sigo pensando que Inuyasha está bueno. —Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

Rin se rió.

Kagome también se rió, luego giró la cabeza a su derecha y vio a una chica que también tendría unos veintidós años. Tenía un brillante pelo rojo que colgaba hasta su cintura y unos luminosos ojos verdes que parecían centellear con las luces.

La pelirroja la miró y sonrió.

—Hola.

Kagome parpadeó.

—Mm, hola. Soy Kagome. —Le sonrió a la chica.

—Mi nombre es Ayame. Soy un demonio lobo pero no dejes que eso te perturbe. Soy buena —bromeó Ayame, guiñándole un ojo.

Kagome se rió.

—Encantada de conocerte, Ayame. Yo también soy buena pero también puedo ser mala —bromeó en respuesta, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo ella misma.

Ayame se rió entre dientes y las dos procedieron a alzar la mirada hacia la actividad sobre el escenario hasta que Ayame rompió el corto silencio.

—¿Oye, Kagome?

—¿Mm?

—¿Quién crees que está más bueno entre Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha o Sesshomaru? —preguntó Ayame—. Yo añadiría a Naraku pero yo no diría que está bueno… es más bien mono —añadió y Kagome asintió.

—Ya me han hecho esa misma pregunta. Pero yo voy a decir Inuyasha. Él es _perfecto_ —respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica de ojos esmeralda se rió.

—Genial. Pero yo creo que Kouga es terriblemente guapo… ¡es tan musculoso! —dijo soñadoramente.

—Sí, supongo que Kouga es atractivo… pero sigo pensando que Inuyasha es el que está más bueno de los cinco.

Ayame volvió a reírse y Kagome se le unió. Tenía el presentimiento de que ya había hecho dos buenas amigas.

El estadio estaba ahora completamente lleno y Kagome miró detrás de ella al mar de gente, intentando encontrar a Sakura. Un par de minutos después, la encontró charlando en exceso con Daisuke quien no tenía una expresión real en la cara. Parecía como si estuviera en otra parte.

Kagome soltó una risita.

Sakura al fin notó que le estaba mirando y le saludó alegremente con la mano.

Kagome sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

Se volvió a dar la vuelta en su asiento y esperó a que empezara el concierto. Iba a empezar en cualquier momento y ella estaba revolviéndose en su sitio de la expectación. Todo estaba colocado en el escenario y lo único que faltaba era la banda.

Entonces de repente, todo el estadio se oscureció y las exclamaciones resonaron a través del estadio. Ella movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar la fuente de la oscuridad.

—Damas y caballeros —retumbó en lo alto una profunda voz masculina.

Kagome giró tan rápido la cabeza hacia el escenario que pensó que se había provocado una herida.

La voz masculina provenía de los altavoces situados alrededor del estadio.

—¿_Estáis_ listos para bailar? —La voz retumbó a través del estadio.

El estadio estaba lleno de sonoros gritos, silbidos y aplausos. Kagome estaba gritando tan fuerte que juraría que iba a quedarse afónica al final del concierto.

—¡Oh, _vamos_, gente! ¡Sé que podéis hacerlo mejor que ese maullido de gatito! ¡Quiero oíros _gritar_!

Kagome saltó de su asiento junto con los que estaban en el estadio y empezó a gritar a todo pulmón. Si eso era posible, los gritos eran más fuertes que la primera vez.

—Ja, ja, bueno, ¡de _eso_ era de lo que estaba hablando! ¡Ahora preparaos para pasároslo como nunca! ¡Gente, Inuyasha y su grupo! —tronó la voz sobre el público y las luces de neón brillaron rápidamente antes de fijarse en el escenario.

Los gritos no cesaron y Kagome vio que cinco puertas cuadradas se abrían en el escenario. Había dos al frente -una a la izquierda, una a la derecha- y tres detrás. Una estaba al fondo a la izquierda detrás de la batería, otra al fondo en el medio detrás del teclado y una entre la del medio y la de la izquierda. Comenzó a salir hielo seco de las cinco puertas y empezó a cubrir la pista.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron todavía más y se le formó una sonrisa tan grande en los labios que le sería difícil _no _sonreír cuando vio que los cinco miembros hacían lentamente su aparición al alzarse las cinco puertas cuadradas, con las cabezas gachas.

Inuyasha subió de la del frente a la izquierda, Kouga de la de la derecha, Sesshomaru subió de la que estaba entre Inuyasha y la del medio de atrás, guitarra en mano, Miroku subió desde la de detrás del teclado al fondo en el medio, y finalmente Naraku subió de la de detrás de la batería al fondo a la derecha.

(Para ponéroslo más fácil, así es como los ve Kagome: Inuyasha está a su izquierda, Kouga a su derecha, Sesshomaru está a un lado de Inuyasha y un poco detrás de él, Miroku está detrás de Inuyasha, y Naraku está detrás de Kouga.)

Sus cabezas todavía estaban inclinadas y permanecieron quietos mientras se revelaban sus cuerpos.

Kagome tuvo que contenerse para no decir a viva voz lo bueno que estaba Inuyasha cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto: una camiseta blanca sin mangas con pantalones flojos negros y zapatillas blancas.

Observó brevemente a los demás miembros para ver qué llevaban puesto. Kouga vestía una camiseta marrón con vaqueros azules flojos y zapatillas negras. Sesshomaru tenía una camiseta roja, pantalones color caqui y zapatillas deslustradas. Miroku tenía una camiseta violeta y vaqueros azules flojos con zapatillas blancas. Una camiseta negra con vaqueros flojos azules oscuros era el atuendo de Naraku.

Kagome estaba prácticamente babeando. Maldición, estaban _perfectos_. Especialmente Inuyasha.

Los gritos no pararon hasta que Inuyasha alzó su cabeza muy lentamente, el estadio se volvió mortalmente silencioso.

Kagome estaba mirando a Inuyasha con unos hipnotizados ojos marrones. Rin tenía sus brillantes ojos canela fijos en Sesshomaru. Ayame tenía sus brillantes ojos verdes alzados hacia Kouga.

Inuyasha movió lentamente la cabeza a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego hacia delante mientras observaba al público. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

La gran pantalla que estaba detrás de las cinco estrellas mostró, a través de las cámaras que estaban situadas sobre él, cada movimiento que hizo Inuyasha. Había otras cuatro pequeñas cajas rodeándola, mostrando a Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku y a Naraku con las cabezas ya levantadas.

Inuyasha alzó el micrófono que tenía agarrado en su mano hacia su boca, manteniendo aún su sonrisa.

—Io.

El estadio estalló en gritos y chillidos ante la palabra pronunciada en voz baja.

Inuyasha se rió por el micro, si risa sexy hacía que Kagome quisiera derretirse.

—¡Sí, eso es lo que quiero oír! Bueno, ¿estáis preparados para oír algunas canciones rompedoras?

—¡Yeah! —gritó el público al unísono.

Inuyasha fingió sorprenderse y dio torpemente un paso atrás.

—Vaya. Oye Kouga, creo que tenemos un estadio lleno de lectores de mentes —bromeó.

Kouga se rió, haciendo que Ayame chillara de alegría.

—Nah, no creo Inuyasha. Ellos sólo quieren oír canciones. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —preguntó, lanzando su puño al aire.

Otro "¡Yeah!" llenó el estadio.

Esta vez fue Sesshomaru el que se rió, un sonido bajo y suave que provocó que Rin se riera emocionada.

—Bueno, entonces creo que eso es lo que deberíamos darles. ¿Qué pensáis, chicos? —preguntó, mirando sobre su hombro a Miroku y a Naraku.

Tanto Miroku como Naraku sonrieron.

—¡Oh yeah! —corearon.

Inuyasha, Kouga y Sesshomaru se rieron y repitieron las anteriores palabras de Miroku y Naraku:

—¡Oh yeah!

Se oyeron una vez más gritos, aplausos y silbidos por parte de Kagome y del público.

Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku y Naraku corearon todos juntos:

—¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Comenzó a sonar la música de la canción "Do it to me" (Házmelo) con Naraku en la batería, Miroku al teclado y Sesshomaru con su guitarra. La música sonó durante treinta segundos luego Inuyasha empezó a cantar.

_"I got two dozen roses,  
>And a card that says<br>Baby I can't wait to see ya lata._

_We made dinner reservations  
>At Nobu, Mr. chow you just pick the location.<em>

_Now were sittin' at the table,  
>Sippin' the finest wine,<br>Havin' a damn good time,_

_I know what's on your mind.  
>I want you, you want me too,<br>Stop trippin',  
>I know exactly what you want, you wanna..."<em>

Los otros cuatro se unieron con Inuyasha y en este momento el público estaba cantando a coro, chillando, aplaudiendo y gritando.

_"Do it to me,  
>I wanna feel you<br>Touch my body baby,  
>Body baby.<em>

_Do it to me,  
>I guarantee you won't regret it<br>Let me set it out like you ain't ever had it._

_Do it to me,  
>I want you to grab me, talk to me,<br>Tell me how you like it,  
>Where you want it,<br>When you all up on it boo._

_Do it to me,  
>I'm wanna give it to you,<br>We're gonna make this a night to remember..."  
><em>  
>Inuyasha vuelve a cantar solo.<br>_  
>"Watchin' you work the stick in the ride,<br>And the motion how you move from third to five._

_Can't imagine what its gone be once we get inside…  
>And you put that ooh wee on me<br>And you work me the same way, boo I can't wait..."_

Se unen los demás.

_"I'm tired of thinkin' about it,  
>Speakin' about it,<br>Baby it's time to be about it._

_Turn off the lights, take off your clothes,  
>Jump into bed and let it flow."<em>

Inuyasha solo.

_"Squeezin', holdin', bitin', scratchin',  
>Spankin', screaming,<br>Pullin' my hair when you mean it  
>And everything goes.<br>Baby when you…"  
><em>  
>Se unen los demás.<p>

_"Do it to me,  
>I wanna feel you<br>Touch my body baby,  
>Body baby…<em>

_Do it to me, I guarantee you won't regret it  
>Let me set it out like you ain't ever had it.<em>

_Do it to me,  
>I want you to grab me, talk to me,<br>Tell me how you like it,  
>Where you want it,<br>When you all up on it boo._

_Do it to me,  
>I'm gonna give it to you,<br>We're gonna make this a night to remember..."_

Kouga canta solo.

_"So long I've waited for this night to get inside you, lookin' in your eyes and tell me baby, take me, I'm yours. And if you feel anything like I feel, ridin' into the night, I'm certain you'll be screamin' for mooorre. I'm gonna do anything and everything to your body till ya break down, and take no more. From the bed, to the floor, to the top of the stairs, you gon' get it baby, please, please, ooh, _do it to meeee_!"_

A mitad de la palabra "me", Inuyasha y los demás volvieron a empezar a cantar.

"_Do it to me,  
>I wanna feel you,<br>Touch my body baby,  
>Body baby…<em>

_Do it to me,  
>I guarantee you won't regret it,<br>Let me set it out like you ain't ever had it._

_Do it to me,  
>I want you to grab me, talk to me,<br>Tell me how you like it,  
>Where you want it,<br>When you all up on it boo._

_Do it to me,  
>I'm gonna give it to you,<br>We're gonna make this a night to remember…"_

La canción terminó y la música sonó durante otros treinta segundos, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

El estadio estalló en aplausos, gritos, silbidos y ovaciones.

Kagome estaba dando saltos, aplaudiendo y gritando. Su sonrisa era resplandeciente y sus ojos marrones estaban brillando.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se desplazaron entre el público con satisfacción. Sus ojos se posaron en Kagome y se abrieron un poco más, se le atascó la respiración en la garganta.

Chocolate se encontró con ámbar y el corazón de Kagome se saltó un latido. _Él… me está mirando…_

El cantante principal alzó el micro a sus labios, se estaba formando un plan en su mente y le gritó a la multitud:

—Bueno, ¡una canción menos y muchas más por venir! ¿Entonces qué decís? ¿Queréis otra? —preguntó Inuyasha al ruidoso público, y los gritos y los aplausos se volvieron más ruidosos, si es que eso era posible.

—Je, je. Bueno entonces, ¡si estáis seguros de que podréis soportar otra canción rompedora, voy a necesitar que una bbbbbbbbuena chica venga aquí arriba y baile como si no hubiera mañana con moi y mis rockeros! ¿Alguna voluntaria? —Inuyasha extendió su brazo, esperando su respuesta.

Todas las chicas del estadio, prácticamente _todos_ los del edificio, ondearon sus brazos en el aire y gritaron a todo pulmón. Incluida Kagome.

Inuyasha miró a las chicas que estaban gritando, fingiendo buscar una voluntaria, aunque ya tenía a la chica en especial en mente. Sus orbes dorados bajaron lentamente hacia Kagome. Estaba dando saltos, gritando y agitando los brazos locamente con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.

Cogió el brazo extendido, el que no tenía el micro y señaló a la nada sobre la multitud, directamente encima de Kagome. Luego empezó a bajarlo lentamente hasta que estuvo señalando a Kagome y giró su mano de modo que su palma estuviera boca arriba, retrajo un dedo y después volvió a estirarlo, haciéndole una seña para que subiera al escenario.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos y gritó de alegría. Podía oír que Rin y Ayame gritaban:

—¡Muy bien, Kagome! ¡Sí!

Kagome les sonrió, luego volvió a mirar a Inuyasha. Estaba en cuclillas al borde del escenario con su mano estirada hacia ella, con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus rasgos.

Kagome le sonrió y extendió lentamente el brazo hacia su mano. A unos dos centímetros de su mano, Inuyasha extendió el brazo los dos centímetros que quedaban y le agarró la mano. Sus manos se entrelazaron e Inuyasha la levantó al escenario con él y Kagome pudo sentir las miradas asesinas de las demás chicas perforándole la nuca. Pero no le importó. Una vez en el escenario, se dio la vuelta para mirar a los espectadores y decidió que era incluso peor ver las miradas que sentirlas. Pero le quitó importancia. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios y dio un ligero saltito cuando Inuyasha pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercó a él. Un rubor se esparció rápidamente por sus mejillas.

—Bueno chica, ¿cómo te llamas? —Inuyasha sostuvo el micro contra su boca.

—Mm… me llamo Kagome —respondió nerviosamente.

—Bueno Kagome, parece que has sido escogida para bailar en el escenario. ¿Y qué dices? ¿Estás dispuesta? —Volvió a llevar el micro a sus labios.

Kagome esbozó su sonrisa radiante y cubrió la mano que estaba sosteniendo el micro con las suyas. Inuyasha sintió que una descarga se disparaba por su columna. Atrajo más el micro a su boca, luego gritó:

—¡Oh yeah!

Inuyasha se rió.

—Sí, esa es la respuesta que quiero oír. ¿Y sabes qué? Oír todos esos "yeah" _me_ hacer querer _cantar _"¡Yeah!". ¿Qué decís amigos? Yeah… ¿o no?

—¡YEAH! —fue la sonora respuesta del público.

Volvió a reírse.

—¡De acuerdo entonces! ¡Vosotros lo pedís, nosotros os lo damos!

Por todo el estadio estallaron gritos, ovaciones, silbidos y aplausos.

Bajó el micro y se giró hacia Kagome.

—¿Nerviosa?

Kagome asintió.

—Un poco.

Inuyasha sonrió y Kagome se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—No lo estés. Sólo déjate llevar. Imagínate que estás en tu habitación o algo así, bailando la canción sin que nadie esté mirando. Lo harás genial. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Una sonrisa y un sonrojo adornaron sus labios y sus mejillas y asintió.

Él le dio dirigió una última sonrisa tranquilizadora, luego se apartó de su lado y volvió a su sitio original.

_Vale, puedo hacerlo. Me imaginaré que estoy en mi habitación, nadie me está mirando, no debería estar tan agitada… después de todo, yo vivo de esto… _Cerró los ojos y cogió aire, luego lo soltó. Después abrió los ojos y sonrió.

Inuyasha la estuvo observando todo el tiempo que había estado haciendo esto y, al ver su sonrisa, supo que estaba relajada y preparada.

Asintió en dirección a Sesshomaru, Miroku y Naraku para que empezaran a tocar la música de "¡Yeah!".

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la traductora: <strong>**Comenzamos este fic después de mucho tiempo de prometerlo, sólo aviso que las actualizaciones no van a ir demasiado rápidas. En un principio intentaré hacerlas semanalmente, pero no puedo prometer demasiado.**

**Espero que os guste, besos.**


	2. Baila toda la noche

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso **

_Capítulo dos: Baila toda la noche_

* * *

><p>Primero empezó a sonar una grabación con las voces de Inuyasha y Kouga acompañadas de música.<p>

(Inuyasha)  
>"Peace up, A Town Down!"<p>

(Kouga)  
>"Yeah, Okay!"<p>

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>Yeah, yeah! Okay! Okay! Yasha! Yasha! Let's go!<em>

_Yeah, Yeah Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah.  
>Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah."<em>

Inuyasha empezó a cantar y Kagome empezó a bailar.

"_I'm in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I,  
>Keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it feels.<br>I said shorty, she was checkin' up on me,  
>From the game she was spittin' my ear an' you'd think that she knew me.<br>So we decided to chill."_

(Kouga)  
>"Okay!"<p>

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>Conversation got heavy,<br>She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!  
>(Watch Out! Watch Out!)<br>She was saying come get me. (Come get me…)  
>So I got up and followed her to the floor.<br>She said baby let's go,  
>When I told her, I said…"<em>

Mientras él cantaba, Kagome meneaba las caderas de izquierda a derecha, en un movimiento circular. Sus manos estaban unidas sobre su cabeza. Bailó hacia Inuyasha y puso sus manos en sus hombros y luego movió las caderas y dobló las rodillas. Después lo soltó y se apartó de él girando. Dejó de girar, lo miró a la cara y articuló con los labios las palabras: "Ven a por mí". Él caminó hacia ella mientras cantaba…

"_Yeah (yeah), Shorty got down to come and get me.  
>Yeah (yeah), I got so caught up I forgot she told me.<br>Yeah (yeah), 'Cause if my girl new it'd be best to hold me.  
>Yeah (yeah), Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming…"<em>

(Todos)  
>"<em>Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!<br>Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!"_

En esta parte, la espalda de Kagome estaba apoyada contra el estómago y el pecho de Inuyasha y frotaba su trasero contra su pelvis en un movimiento circular mientras que sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de su cuello. La mano libre de Inuyasha estaba rodeando su cintura, moviéndose con ella. Al final del verso, Inuyasha la soltó y miró al público, cantando:

"_So she's all up in my head now,  
>Got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,<br>Cause she's ready to leave…" _

Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku y Naraku repitieron.

"_Ready to leave now…"_

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>But I gotta keep it real now,<br>cause on a one-to-ten_,"

Se puso detrás de Kagome mientras ésta bailaba.

"_She's a certified twenty.  
>But that just ain't me,"<em>

(Todos)  
>"<em>Hey!"<em>

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>Because I…"<em>

(Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, Naraku)  
>"<em>Don't know,"<em>

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>If I take that chance just where it's gonna lead.<br>But what I…"_

(Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, y Naraku)  
>"<em>Do know,"<em>

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>Is the way she dance make shorty alright with me.<br>The way she…"_

(Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, y Naraku)  
>"<em>Get low!"<em>

Con esto, Kagome se agachó, levantándose lentamente mientras movía sus pies y sus caderas.

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>I'm like, yeah, just work that out for me.<br>She asked for one more dance and I'm like,"_

(Todos)  
>"<em>Yeah!"<em>

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>How the hell am I supposed to leave?<br>And I said…"_

(Todos)  
>"<em>Yeah, Yeah!"<em>

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>Shorty got down to come and get me.<br>Yeah (yeah), I got so caught up I forgot she told me.  
>Yeah (yeah), Her and my girl, used to be the best of homies.<br>Yeah (yeah), Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming…"_

(Todos)  
>"<em>Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!<br>Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!"_

Kagome siguió bailando lentamente en un sitio fijo, delante de Inuyasha, mientras Naraku rapeaba.

"_Watch out!  
>My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous.<br>And Rowel! These women all on the prowl,  
>if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.<br>Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth,  
>I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits.<br>So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with they clothes,  
>then bend over to the front and touch your toes.<br>I left the jag and I took the roles,  
>If they ain't cutting then I put 'em on foot patrol.<br>How you like me now,  
>when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand.<br>Let's drank you the one to please,  
>Ludacris fill cups like double D's.<br>Me and Yash once more and we leave em dead,  
>We want a lady in the street but a freak in the band to say…"<em>

(Todos)  
>"<em>Yeah, Yeah!"<em>

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>Shorty got down to come and get me.<br>Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me.  
>Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl, used to be the best of homies.<br>Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming…"_

(Todos)  
>"<em>Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!<br>Yeah, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah, Yea-ah!"_

(Inuyasha)  
>"<em>Take that and rewind it back,<br>Yasha got the voice make ya booty go…" _

¡Palmas!

(Kouga)  
>"<em>Take that and rewind it back,<br>Kouga got the voice make ya booty go…" _

¡Palmas!

(Sesshomaru)  
>"<em>Take that and rewind it back,<br>Sesshy got the flow make ya booty go…"_

¡Palmas!

(Miroku)  
>"<em>Take that and rewind it back,<br>Miroku got the flow make ya booty go…" _

¡Palmas!

(Naraku)  
>"<em>Take that and rewind it back,<br>Naraku got the beat make ya booty go…" _

¡Palmas!

La música sonó durante otros veinte segundos, después la canción terminó con Kagome haciendo un último giro hacia Inuyasha, que la cogió entre sus brazos, envolviéndolos a su alrededor.

El público estalló es aplausos, ovaciones, silbidos y gritos. Todo el mundo estaba de pie y saltando. Algunos sostenían carteles de gran tamaño con el nombre de Inuyasha o el de los otros miembros.

Inuyasha permaneció en el escenario con Kagome entre sus fuertes brazos. Miró un poco más al satisfecho público y luego bajó la mirada a Kagome. Su pecho subía y bajaba, podía oír su pesada respiración. El sudor cubría su frente y había gotitas bajando por sus sienes. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente, mirando al público.

Él sonrió. Se estaba encariñando mucho con ella. Y tenía que admitir que cuando había frotado su trasero contra su pelvis de aquella manera, se había… excitado bastante. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. _Maldición. Espero que no haya sentido mi excitación. Si la sintió, estoy de mierda… ¡HASTA EL CUELLO!_

Kagome cambió de posición en sus brazos para ponerse más cómoda, rozando su culo contra su pelvis en el proceso.

Él volvió a endurecerse. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podía hacerle aquello tan fácilmente? Sólo su ex amante, Kikyo, podía hacerle eso. Había algo en esa chica que le removía algo en su interior. Y le encantaba. Cuando sintió que Kagome se volvía a mover, su miembro se tensó. Intentando ignorar la sensación que lo atravesaba, meneó la cabeza y se enfocó en lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando Kagome se había movido en sus brazos para ponerse más cómoda, había sentido inmediatamente que su falo se levantaba contra su trasero. Respiró hondo silenciosamente. ¿Ella le había hecho eso? Pensó que era posible que lo hubiera hecho. Cuando había estado bailando contra él, sabía que había sentido cómo su miembro le golpeaba el trasero. ¿Pero también había provocado aquello? Bueno, iba a descubrirlo y a ver si de verdad le _estaba_ haciendo eso a él y aprovecharlo. Le encantaba tomarles el pelo a los chicos. Pero _nunca_ pensó que le tomaría el pelo a Inuyasha, de todos los hombres. Sonriendo con satisfacción, volvió a moverse a propósito entre sus brazos y, tal y como sospechaba, sintió que su tercera pierna se tensaba contra su culo. Se rió en bajito.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Eso había sido una _risita_? Entonces se dio cuenta. Estaba… ¿_bromeando _con él? No se lo podía creer. ¡De verdad tenía las _agallas_ para burlarse de él! ¡_Él_! ¡Inuyasha! Sonrió internamente y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Le iba a enseñar un par de cosas sobre burlarse de él… burlándose de _ella_. Oh, sí. Lo tenía todo planeado. La venganza era malévola. Volvió a sonreír con satisfacción, luego se dio cuenta de que se había quedado quieto durante demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada con la bailarina bromista envuelta entre sus brazos. Liberó el brazo del micro y lo llevó hasta su boca, el otro brazo permanecía envuelto con fuerza alrededor de su esbelta cintura.

—Bueno, ¿qué decís, chicos? Menuda bailarina, ¿no? —le preguntó Inuyasha al público.

A sus oídos le llegaron más gritos, pero no pudo evitar que un gruñido bajo se escapara de su boca cuando oyó unos piropos de algunos chicos del estadio.

Kagome parpadeó. _Acaba de… ¿gruñir?_

Inuyasha se aclaró la garganta y se rió falsamente.

—Yo tampoco creo que sea tan mala bailarina, en mi opinión. Así que, con la aprobación de mis colegas, también conocidos como miembros, va a bailar hasta que termine _este_ concierto.

Una ronda de aplausos reverberó por el estadio.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos y soltó una exclamación. _¡Hasta el final del concierto! ¡Oh dios mío! ¿_Tan_ bien bailo? Vaya…_

Inuyasha miró por encima de su hombro a sus compañeros. Todos asintieron. No necesitaba mirar a Kouga. Ya sabía que él quería que se quedara por la forma en que la había estado mirando durante toda la canción que había bailado. Le atravesó repentinamente una oleada de celos al ver al lobo mirando a la bailarina. Meneando la cabeza ligeramente, les sonrió y luego bajó la mirada hacia Kagome.

—Bueno, ¿Kagome? ¿Estás dispuesta? —dijo por el micrófono.

Kagome asintió, atontada.

Él sonrió.

—Entonces, Kagome, prepárate para bailar mucho. _Y para muchas bromas._

Kagome se rió con nerviosismo.

Inuyasha le soltó la cintura y se giró hacia ella. Bajó el micro para que sólo ella pudiera oír lo que iba a decir.

—No te preocupes, Kagome. Lo estás haciendo bien. Simplemente haz lo que hiciste la última vez. ¿De acuerdo? —Su cara se acercaba más a la de ella con cada palabra que decía. Sus bocas estaban a centímetros de distancia.

Kagome miró a sus ojos ámbar con los ojos muy abiertos. _Oh dios mío. Va a…_ Empezó a acercar distraídamente su boca a la de él. Pero justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y volvió a su sitio original, desde donde cantaba.

Kagome parpadeó y fijó su mirada en él, muda de asombro.

Y así empiezan las burlas…

* * *

><p>NT: Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste.<p>

Besos ^^


	3. Muriendo por bromear

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo tres: Muriendo por bromear_

* * *

><p>Kagome seguía mirándolo fijamente, boquiabierta. <em>Pensaba que de verdad iba a… ¡Arg! ¡Hombres!<em> Negó con la cabeza y se colocó en pose de baile. Alzó las manos sobre su cabeza y bajó la mirada hacia un lado.

Una vez que Inuyasha estuvo en su puesto original, inclinó la cabeza y sostuvo el micrófono bajo su boca.

Comenzó la música y Kagome empezó a balancear las caderas.

Inuyasha empezó a decir la primera estrofa.

"Girl understand… why…  
>See it's burning me to hold onto this.<br>I know this is something I gotta do.  
>But that don't mean I want to.<br>What I'm trying to say is that…I…love you, I just…  
>I feel like this…is coming to an end.<br>And it's better for me to…let it go now…than hold on and hurt you.  
>But I gotta let it burn."<p>

Inuyasha canta…

"_It's gonna burn for me to say this,  
>Cause it's comin' from my heart,<br>It's been a long time coming,  
>But we done been fell apart.<br>Really wanna work this out,  
>But I don't think ya gonna change ya.<br>I do but you don't,  
>Think it's best we go our separate ways.<br>Tell me why…I should stay in this relationship.  
>When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby.<br>Plus there are so many other things I gotta deal with…  
>I think that you should…"<em>

Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku, y Naraku se unen a la canción.

"_Let it burn.  
>When you're feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to,<br>But you know gotta let it go, 'cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to,  
>Even though this might bruise you,<br>Let it burn…  
>Let it burn…<br>Gotta let it burn.  
>Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you,<br>Hate the thought of her being with someone else.  
>But you know that it's over,<br>You know that it was through  
>Let it burn…<br>__Let it burn…  
>Gotta let it burn…"<em>

Kagome estaba girando, moviéndose por el escenario haciendo su sorprendente baile al ritmo de la música. En ocasiones, bailaba hacia Kouga, Inuyasha o incluso hacia Sesshomaru, a quien en realidad no le importaba si lo hacía o no. Se hizo la promesa de alejarse de él durante el resto del concierto.

Inuyasha canta solo.

_"Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to,  
>Got somebody here but I want you.<br>Cause the feelin ain't the same, find myself  
>Callin' her your name.<br>Ladies tell me do you understand?  
>Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?<br>It's the way I feel,  
>I know I made a mistake,<br>Now it's too late,  
>I know she ain't comin back.<br>What I gotta do now,  
>To get my shorty back.<br>Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh…  
>Man I don't know what I'm gonna do<br>Without my boo…  
>You've been gone for too long,<br>It's been fifty-eleven days, umm-teen hours,  
>I'ma keep burnin' till ya return! (Let it burn)"<em>

(Todos)  
>"<em>Let it burn.<br>When you're feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to,  
>But you know gotta let it go, 'cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to,<br>Even though this might bruise you,  
>Let it burn…<br>Let it burn…  
>Gotta let it burn.<br>Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you,  
>Hate the thought of her being with someone else.<br>But you know that it's over,  
>You know that it was through<br>Let it burn…  
><em>_Let it burn…  
>Gotta let it burn…"<em>

Mientras cantaban la primera estrofa, Kagome hacía su sorprendente baile siguiendo el ritmo, girando en círculos, balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro y moviéndose con gracia por el escenario con sus largas y delgadas piernas. Fue hacia Kouga, bailó a su alrededor una vez y luego bailó hacia Inuyasha. Se movió con gracia a su alrededor, conectando ocasionalmente sus ojos con los de él. Y cada vez que el marrón y el oro chocaban, se le hacía más y más difícil apartar la mirada. Una vez hizo un círculo completo a su alrededor, se detuvo delante de él y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

Inuyasha todavía estaba cantando la estrofa mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos chocolate. Mientras terminaba la estrofa, sus ojos nunca abandonaron a Kagome mientras flotaba delante de él a su lado izquierdo y volvía a empezar a bailar. Sonrió con suficiencia, se puso detrás de ella y, como sospechaba, ella dio un paso atrás y empezó a bailar apoyada en él. Inuyasha empezó la siguiente parte de la canción.

"_I'm twisted 'cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on,  
>On the other side, I wanna break down and cry, oooh…<br>I'm twisted 'cause one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on,  
>On the other side, I wanna break down and cry, yeah…"<em>

Kouga solo.

"_Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo,  
>Hoo, hoo, hoo…<br>Can ya feel me burnin'?  
>Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo…<br>So many days, so many hours, I'm still burnin' till ya return!"_

Mientras Kouga cantaba esto, Kagome seguía bailando contra Inuyasha, doblando las rodillas, frotando su trasero contra él… otra vez. Y por supuesto, Inuyasha se endureció… otra vez.

Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros. _Así que, ahora quieres volver a hacer esta pequeña farsa, ¿no?_ Se rió mentalmente. _Por mí bien._

Kagome sintió que él se tensaba debajo de su trasero y sonrió, complacida por poder hacerle esto. Pero, para sorpresa de Kagome, él deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la giró para que lo estuviera mirando. Si no tuviera su brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola, estaba segura de que se caería.

Kagome alzó la mirada hacia él con los ojos bien abiertos mientras empezaba a bajar la cabeza. Sin pensar, cerró los ojos, inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia arriba y la ladeó, dándole más acceso a sus labios.

Un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Inuyasha mientras sus labios se detenían a unos centímetros de sus labios llenos y tentadores…

_La venganza es malévola._

Aunque ansiaba presionar sus labios fuertemente contra los llenos y besables de ella, consiguió resistirse y soltó su cintura, haciendo que se tambaleara en el escenario.

Kagome –al tener buenos reflejos– hizo que la caída pareciera un paso de baile al llevar los brazos a su pecho y girar en círculo antes de estabilizarse en el escenario.

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia mientras él y los demás cantaban la siguiente parte de la canción.

_"When you're feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to,  
>But you know gotta let it go, 'cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to,<br>Even though this might bruise you,  
>Let it burn…<br>Let it burn…  
>Gotta let it burn.<br>Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you,  
>Hate the thought of her being with someone else.<br>But you know that it's over,  
>You know that it was through<br>Let it burn…  
><em>_Let it burn…  
>Gotta let it burn…"<em>

Mientras Inuyasha y los demás cantaban la estrofa, Kagome todavía estaba sentada en el suelo, demasiado sorprendida como para moverse.

_¡Qué demonios! ¡Ésa ha sido la segunda vez que lo ha hecho! ¿Qué intenta hacer? ¿Decirme algo? ¿Mandarme un mensaje? ¡Arg! ¡Maldito sea! ¡Es tan confuso! Pues claro, todos los hombres son confusos… ¡pero Inuyasha se lleva la palma!_ Cuando Kagome consiguió salir de su actual estado, se dio cuenta de que la canción todavía no había terminado y que todavía estaba sentada en el suelo. Una vez descubrió que había recuperado el control de sus piernas, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y volvió a empezar a bailar. Justo cuando la canción estaba a punto de terminar, bailó hacia Inuyasha, se puso delante de él de forma que su espalda estuviera presionada contra su pecho y estómago, y luego rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Sintió que le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. _Últimamente hace mucho eso, _notó Kagome.

El público estalló en aplausos, gritos, vítores, silbidos, etcétera. Kagome podía oír las voces de Rin y Ayame provenientes de sus asientos, gritando: "¡Vamos, Kagome!" Kagome simplemente les sonrió.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha vagaron por el estruendoso mar de gente con una sonrisa. No sólo sonreía porque hubiera completado otra canción perfectamente, haciendo que la multitud enloqueciera, sino debido a la elección de posición de Kagome al final de la canción. No sabía por qué, pero le atraía Kagome. Desde que había roto con Kikyo, había estado vacío por dentro. Pero ahora que había conocido a Kagome y que la había visto bailar en el escenario, ese sentimiento de vacío que había estado allí durante tanto tiempo había sido reemplazado por algo más… _alguien _más. Kagome. Volvió a la realidad cuando Kouga habló por el micrófono.

—¡Otra canción completa! ¡Dediquémosela a nuestra maravillosa bailarina! —Su profunda voz reverberó por el estadio mientras gesticulaba hacia Kagome, quien sonrió y se sonrojó.

Se oyeron más gritos y aplausos del mar de gente que estaba ante ellos.

—¡Pero no os preocupéis, porque todavía tenemos mucho más para vosotros! —La voz de Kouga retumbó sobre el público.

Una vez más, el estadio estalló con los vítores y los aplausos de los fans, ansiosos por la siguiente canción.

* * *

><p><strong>N.T.: <strong>Ahora es cuando comienza a aumentar la extensión de los capítulos y comenzamos a profundizar en la historia. Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas.

Besos. ^^


	4. Encuentro con Kikyo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo cuatro: Encuentro con Kikyo_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha meneó la cabeza y soltó la cintura de Kagome, aunque de manera reacia. Bueno, tenía que darle un respiro a la chica, ¿no?<p>

Kagome bajó los brazos de su cuello a sus costados y soltó un suspiro pesado. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Inuyasha. Sonrió y recibió una sonrisa a cambio.

—¿Qué tal lo hice? —preguntó Kagome, secándose la transpiración de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Estuviste genial, Kagome. Mejoras con cada canción —respondió en voz baja.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción jugueteando en sus labios.

—Parece que te vendría bien una bebida. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Hay un poco entre bastidores y podría traértela. De todos modos estamos en el descanso.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y vio que todos abandonaban el estadio, probablemente iban a los aseos, a por algo de comer o a comprar un recuerdo. Volvió a darse la vuelta.

—Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría beber un poco de agua. Gracias, Inuyasha. —Sonrió con calidez.

Él le correspondió a la sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos colmillos blancos.

—No hay problema, nena. Vuelvo ahora. —Le guiñó un ojo, se despidió con una seña de dos dedos y se metió entre bastidores con Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku y Naraku.

Kagome suspiró alegremente y se giró hacia el estadio que estaba casi vacío. Algunos habían decidido permanecer en sus asientos, por miedo a que alguien se los quitara si se iban, o se habían traído _su_ comida y bebidas y no les importaban los recuerdos.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y cegaron momentáneamente a Kagome. Una vez se acostumbró a la luz, fue hacia el borde del escenario y saltó, justo a tiempo para ver que Sakura, Rin y Ayame corrían hacia ella.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —trinó Sakura mientras atrapaba a Kagome en un abrazo de oso.

Kagome soltó una exclamación cuando Sakura la apretó con tanta fuerza.

—Sakura… no… puedo… respirar —consiguió decir con voz ahogada.

Sakura la soltó inmediatamente.

—Oh, lo siento, Kags. —Se rió con nerviosismo.

—No pasa nada. —Sonrió.

—¿Y bien? ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó Rin emocionada.

Kagome sonrió.

—Estuvo bien…

Las tres chicas la miraron con la boca abierta y sin expresión en sus rostros.

Kagome las miró y estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Vale, vale, me habéis pillado!

Un momento de silencio…

—¡…_Fue _increíble!

Las chicas gritaron de alegría y empezaron a bombardearla a preguntas. Ella intentó responder a todas.

Inuyasha salió de entre bastidores con una botella de agua en la mano y empezó a caminar hacia donde había dejado a Kagome. Cuando vio que no estaba allí, miró el estadio y la entrada, pensando que a lo mejor había ido al baño o algo así. Pero cuando oyó los gritos femeninos y las risitas provenientes de la parte de delante del escenario, su cabeza se volvió hacia las risas y sonrió.

—Bueno, parece que Kagome ya tiene un pequeño club de fans —rió. Luego caminó hacia el borde del escenario y bajó la mirada hacia ellas.

Cuando Ayame vio una sombra sobre ellas, alzó la mirada y vio a Inuyasha alzándose sobre ellas. Se quedó boquiabierta.

Kagome vio la expresión sorprendida de Ayame y arqueó una ceja.

—Eh, ¿Ayame? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Hola? —Movió una mano por delante de su cara.

Ninguna reacción.

—Ayame, qué… —Luego vio que estaba mirando a algo detrás de ellas. Kagome se dio la vuelta y alzó la mirada para ver a un sonriente Inuyasha que se cernía sobre ellas.

Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Oh, Inuyasha. Sólo eres tú. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada en vez de quedarte ahí parado?

Él no quería decir que le había gustado quedarse allí observándola, bebiendo de su belleza con sus ojos, así que no respondió a la pregunta.

Le sonrió.

—Veo que ya tienes un club de fans, Kagome —dijo, bajando de un salto del escenario y aterrizando delante de ella. Extendió la mano que tenía la botella de agua—. Aquí tienes el agua.

Kagome sonrió tímidamente y cogió el agua.

—Gracias.

Luego se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Oh, espera. Éste no es mi "club de fans", Inuyasha. Éstas son mis amigas, Sakura, Ayame y Rin —le informó Kagome, gesticulando hacia cada una mientras decía su nombre.

Inuyasha las saludó con una elegante sonrisa.

—Hola señoritas. Encantado de conoceros.

Las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando con una expresión en blanco y dijeron "Hola" al unísono en voz baja.

Él se rió entre dientes.

Kagome suspiró, desenroscó el tapón de la botella y le dio un buen trago, y luego otro.

—Ahhhhhh… eso me vino de maravilla. —Volvió a enroscar el tapón.

Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo y las chicas se rieron.

—Bueno, deberías guardar algo para después, porque todavía no has terminado —inquirió Inuyasha con una mirada de suficiencia.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y casi se la cayó la botella de agua.

—¡Qué! ¿Quieres decir que tengo que bailar _otra vez_ en el escenario?

Él se volvió a reír.

—¿Recuerdas que al principio del concierto dije que bailarías hasta el final?

Kagome recordó el principio del concierto.

—_Bueno, ¿qué decís, chicos? Menuda bailarina, ¿no? —le preguntó Inuyasha al público._

_Más gritos y una ronda de aplausos llenaron el estadio._

_Kagome asintió, atontada._

Kagome tenía cara de póker. De hecho, él _había_ dicho eso y ella había aceptado. Se dio una patada mentalmente.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció y la reemplazó una línea.

—Kagome, ¿estás bien? ¿Kagome? —La agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó.

Cuando Kagome sintió que alguien la zarandeaba, salió de su trance y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí. Estoy bien, Inuyasha. —Consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa—. Sí, no puedo esperar para bailar más.

La comisura de la boca de Inuyasha se curvó un poco en una media sonrisa. La preocupación llenaba sus ojos ambarinos.

—De acuerdo, Kagome. Lo que tú digas.

Kagome forzó una sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Entonces…

—¡Inuyasha! —llegó una voz demasiado femenina.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y sus orejas se aplastaron contra su cabeza ante la estridente voz.

—Genial, jodidamente genial.

Kagome, Sakura, Rin y Ayame llevaron sus manos a sus frentes ante la voz femenina, gruñendo por lo bajo. A Inuyasha le había empezado un tic en su ceja derecha.

—Inuyasha, ¡_ahí_ estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por _todas_ partes!

Inuyasha frunció las cejas, se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho y, sin mirar a la persona que le había roto el corazón tan despiadadamente que dolía hablar de ello, gruñó:

—Qué quieres… ¿Kikyo? —Dudó un poco antes de decir su nombre. Si ella pudiera entender cuánto daño le había hecho…

Kikyo caminó seductoramente hacia un costado de Inuyasha e Inuyasha apartó la mirada, aunque preferiría mirar a Kagome.

Kikyo fingió un puchero.

—Oh, pero Inuyasha, ¿ya no me quieres? —Puso una mano en su hombro.

Él se encogió ante su toque, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, bajó las manos de su pecho y, perdiendo los estribos, se dio la vuelta tan rápido que Kikyo saltó hacia atrás de la sorpresa.

La miró con frialdad.

—¿_Quererte_, Kikyo? ¿Después de lo que me hiciste? Yo creo que no. No siento nada más que odio hacia ti. —Volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Secundo la moción —interrumpió Kagome, alzando un dedo en el aire.

Kikyo giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Kagome.

—¡Cierra el pico, Higurashi! Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión —siseó amenazadoramente.

Kagome frunció el ceño en su dirección.

—Puede que nadie la haya pedido, pero de todas formas la doy.

Kikyo la miró con desprecio y luego volvió a dirigir su atención hacia Inuyasha. Su voz volvió a suavizarse.

—Eso duele, Inuyasha. ¿Sabes? Yo sigo queriéndote y tú no tenías ningún motivo para romper conmigo —afirmó Kikyo con total naturalidad.

Los brazos de Inuyasha bajaron a sus costados y sus manos se cerraron en puño.

—¡Una mierda que no tenía ninguna razón! ¿Sabes lo que me hiciste, Kikyo? Hiciste lo peor que una novia puede hacerle a su novio. Me engañaste, Kikyo. Me engañaste con ese chulo bueno para nada de Haro. ¿Sabes cuánto daño me hizo eso, Kikyo? Ver a la mujer que amaba, liándose con otro hombre, prácticamente me partió el corazón por la mitad. Dime, Kikyo, ¿tú no sentirías lo mismo si me encontraras liándome con alguien al que desprecias con todas tus fuerzas? ¿Y si me encontraras con, digamos, Kagome? Puedo ver que la odias por la forma en que le hablaste y por cómo la miras siempre con frialdad —se desahogó Inuyasha con una expresión severa plasmada en su cara, aunque si alguien miraba detenidamente, también vería un poco de tristeza.

Kagome soltó una exclamación.

—Oye, ¡a _mí_ no me metas en esto!

Los fríos ojos marrones de Kikyo se abrieron como platos ante la idea de Inuyasha liándose con Kagome. Puso una mano sobre su pecho.

—Nunca la escogerías a _ella_ antes que a mí… ¿verdad, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha bufó.

—Keh. No sé y, francamente Kikyo, no me importa. Pero te diré algo. Kagome sería mucho mejor novia de lo que tú nunca podrías aspirar a ser.

Al oír esto, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos y se quedó completamente boquiabierta. O al menos eso pensó ella. Kagome empezó a tambalearse y Sakura, Rin y Ayame tuvieron que sostenerla para que no se cayera.

Kikyo se había quedado sin palabras. Estaba boquiabierta y sus manos estaban cerradas en puño. ¿_Kagome_ sería mejor novia que _ella_? No-no. Improbable. Kikyo era todo lo que quería un chico y más. Era guapa, vestía mona y sexy, era rica y también era buena besando. Por no mencionar una amante experimentada. Ella era excelente cuando se trataba de dar placer a un chico.

Inuyasha se rió para sus adentros por su reacción y su expresión. Era verdad. O al menos eso pensaba. Kagome sería _mucho_ mejor novia que Kikyo, eso era seguro. Pero nunca lo admitiría. Al menos, no todavía.

Inuyasha sonrió con suficiencia.

—Cierra la boca, Kikyo. Te van a entrar moscas en esa boca sucia que tienes. Quién sabe a quién habrás besado. Dime Kikyo, ¿cómo es besar basura de una semana? —preguntó con aires de suficiencia.

Kagome, Rin, Ayame y Sakura jadearon y se rieron por lo bajo ante la pregunta de Inuyasha.

Kikyo cerró la boca, pero sólo para volver a abrirla, esta vez para hablar:

—¿Basura de una semana? ¡Ja! Que sepas que besar a Haro tiene algo que tú nunca me diste cuando me besabas, Inuyasha. —Le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

Inuyasha arqueó las cejas.

—Entonces lo admites, ¿eh? _Sí_ me engañaste con ese pedazo de mierda de Haro —se burló—. Eres muy buena guardando secretos, Kikyo —afirmó, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados.

Una vez más, Kikyo se quedó sin palabras._ ¡Maldito sea! ¡Cómo lo hace con tanta… tanta… _facilidad_! ¡Arg! ¡Maldito sea! Bueno, está claro que ya no me desea. Pero voy a intentarlo por última vez porque sí._

Kikyo meneó la cabeza, fingió que él no le había dicho nada de eso y compuso una sonrisa seductora.

—Bueno, Inuyasha —comenzó con la voz más sexy que pudo poner—. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti si me necesitas. Llámame y contestaré sólo por ser tú. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Inuyasha volvió a soltar un sonido burlón

—Sí, lo que tú digas, Kikyo. Dentro de nunca. —Le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Hmph. Piensa en ello, Inuyasha. —Y con eso, balanceó la coleta, se giró sobre sus talones y desapareció entre la multitud de gente que entraba ahora por la entrada.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza, asqueado, luego se giró y miró a Kagome y a sus tres amigas. Suspiró.

—Siento que hayáis tenido que ver eso. No quería que fuera para tanto. Es que me pone de los nervios, ¿sabéis a lo que me refiero?

Rin, Ayame y Sakura asintieron mientras que Kagome simplemente se le quedó mirando, con un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

Él volvió a suspirar.

—Bueno Kagome, creo que deberíamos volver al escenario antes de que atraiga una multitud y que las locas fans de Inuyasha intenten abusar de mí —le informó, riéndose entre dientes.

Kagome meneó la cabeza y volvió a la realidad.

—Oh, eh, sí, deberíamos volver al escenario antes de… eh, lo que has dicho antes. —Se sonrojó porque no podía recordar lo que había dicho.

Inuyasha se rió. _Está tan mona cuando se sonroja…_ Se aclaró la garganta y volvió su atención hacia las tres aturdidas chicas. Sonrió.

—Bueno, en fin, como dije antes, encantado de conoceros, encantadoras señoritas, pero lamentablemente tenemos que irnos para poder terminar el concierto. ¿Verdad, Kagome?

Kagome asintió atontada.

—Verdad.

Él volvió a sonreír.

—Me ha gustado hablar con vosotras, chicas. Chao —dijo mientras agarraba la mano de Kagome y subían al escenario, dejando a tres chicas mirando al vacío mientras intentaban averiguar qué acababa de pasar.

—¿…Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Sakura cuando encontró su voz.

Rin y Ayame simplemente se encogieron de hombros y dijeron al unísono:

—Ni idea.

* * *

><p><strong>A consecuencia de mis próximos exámenes, no podré actualizar nada hasta principios de febrero. Si subo algo, serán cosas que ya tenía traducidas. Desafortunadamente, no tengo capítulos adelantados de esta historia ni de "El sabor del amor", así que no podrá ser.<strong>

**Feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo ^_^**


	5. Besar a una estrella del pop

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo cinco: Besar a una estrella del pop_

* * *

><p>Kagome estaba en el centro del escenario, mirando al estadio medio lleno. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, sin mirar nada en concreto. <em>Lo que dijo… ¿lo dijo en serio? ¿Que yo sería mejor novia que… Kikyo? O… ¿simplemente se dejó llevar por la situación? A lo mejor sólo lo dijo para que Kikyo se enfadase. Sí, tiene que ser eso. Es obvio que sabe que Kikyo me odia con todas sus fuerzas. Bueno, en este momento es lo que parece más lógico. <em>Suspiró._ Hubiera sido bonito que lo _hubiera _dicho en serio. Me pregunto cómo sería ser la novia de Inuyasha… _Le dio otro sorbo a su agua y se sumió en un mundo de ensueño.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha pensaba en algo parecido.

_Me pregunto cómo sería ser el novio de Kagome…_ Pensó Inuyasha mientras permanecía en las sombras de entre bastidores, observando cómo Kagome bebía su agua. Dejó vagar sus ojos por su cuerpo, los bajó hasta sus largas, delgadas y perfectas piernas, y luego los subió hasta su largo pelo negro. _Guau. Tiene un buen cuerpo. Por no mencionar su figura._ Desde su posición, tenía una buena visión de lo que llevaba puesto. No le había prestado demasiada atención a su ropa cuando la había visto entre el público ni cuando había estado bailando. Vio que llevaba una blusa pequeña y blanca que revelaba un poco de su vientre, lo suficiente para dejar volar a la imaginación y para regocijo de Inuyasha. Llevaba una falda corta que terminaba un poco por encima de las rodillas. La pretina era de tela vaquera al igual que el botón y la cremallera. Era un poco más abajo de la cremallera donde empezaba la falda, volando libremente por sus muslos. Era de tela escocesa de color rojo, blanco y azul. Inuyasha decidió que la falda parecía más de vaquera. Sus ojos aterrizaron después en sus botas. Sus ojos ámbar se abrieron como platos. Tenía unas botas marrones con cremalleras a los lados de unos siete centímetros de tacón. _¡Cómo demonios puede andar con esas cosas! Diablos, ¡cómo puede bailar con ellas! _Esta chica era verdaderamente impresionante. Meneó la cabeza y fue hacia ella. El intermedio estaba a punto de terminar y todavía tenía que terminar su plan llamado "Bromear por placer".

Kagome bajó la botella de sus labios después de darle otro buen sorbo y volvió a ponerle el tapón. La botella estaba ahora medio llena. Cuando oyó pasos acercándose por detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio que Inuyasha iba hacia ella con una sonrisa sexy adornando sus bien formados labios. Cielos, adoraba esa sonrisa.

Se detuvo delante de ella.

—¿Te sientes descansada ahora que has reposado y has tomado un poco de agua? —le preguntó, arqueando una fina ceja.

Kagome sonrió.

—Ajá. Claro que sí. Me sorprenden las maravillas que el agua y descanso pueden hacerle al cuerpo humano.

Inuyasha se rió.

—Eh, ¿Inuyasha?

—¿Mm?

Ella miró el suelo.

—¿Dijiste-dijiste en serio lo de que, eh, lo de que sería… m-mejor nov-via que… K-Kikyo? —preguntó Kagome en voz baja, un sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un bonito tono rosa.

A Inuyasha le sorprendió la pregunta. _¡Mierda! ¡Me había olvidado completamente de que había dicho eso! Kami, ¿y qué demonios digo yo ahora?_ Se pasó su filosa mano por su larga melena plateada, se había quedado sin palabras._ Bueno, supongo que tengo que decirle la verdad. Allá va…_

—Bueno, Kagome —empezó.

Kagome alzó la cabeza y buscó sus doradas orbes con las suyas de color chocolate.

Él respiró hondo y volvió a empezar:

—Supongo que estaba tan enfadado que no sabía muy bien lo que decía. Pero, no obstante, sí, creo que serías mucho mejor novia que… ella. —Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron al oír eso.

—¿E-En serio? —susurró, con sus ojos cafés abiertos como platos del asombro.

Inuyasha le ahuecó la barbilla distraídamente con su mano y la acercó a su rostro.

—En serio —replicó con voz ronca, sus orbes color miel estaban medio cerradas.

Un sonrojó adornó sus mejillas mientras la cara de Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez más.

_Tan… tentador… no me puedo… resistir…_

Inuyasha cerró los ojos y sus labios se cernieron a meros centímetros de los de ella.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Mueve tu culo hasta aquí! ¡No podemos terminar el maldito concierto sin el cantante principal! —llegó la profunda y masculina voz de Kouga por detrás de él.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras Inuyasha abría sus ojos para encontrar unos hipnotizantes ojos marrones mirándole. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas mientras le soltaba la barbilla y se enderezaba.

Kagome estaba completamente sonrojada y volvió a bajar la cabeza. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¡Ya iban tres veces, maldición! ¡_Tres_ veces!

Inuyasha simplemente miró a la chica sonrojada que estaba delante de él. Eso había estado demasiado cerca para su gusto. Su lado lujurioso había tomado el control y no había podido controlarlo. Se dio una patada mentalmente por casi arruinar su plan.

Le dirigió una sonrisa a pesar de sus pensamientos, aunque sabía que no podía verla.

—Unos minutos más y terminará el intermedio. El público espera tu mejor actuación, Kagome. Igual que yo —dijo Inuyasha con calma, forzando sus manos a que se quedaran a sus costados—. Duro con ellos, nena —añadió, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus amigos, alzando la mirada hacia Kouga cuando se detuvo delante de ellos.

—Recuérdame que te dé las gracias después, lobo.

Kouga arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Por nada. —Luego fue a su puesto original en el escenario y miró al estadio que ya estaba casi lleno.

Los otros cuatro miembros fijaron la mirada en él.

Miroku se rascó la cabeza.

—¿De qué iba _eso_?

—Hmm. Me has pillado —replicó Kouga—. Bueno, no sé vosotros, pero yo creo que deberíamos prepararnos. Ya casi se ha terminado el intermedio. —Y con eso dicho, Kouga se puso en su sitio y colocó el micro como le gustaba.

Miroku y Naraku lo siguieron al ir a sus puestos, Sesshomaru se metió entre bastidores para coger su preciado instrumento antes de situarse.

Kagome se había movido del sitio en que la había dejado Inuyasha y estaba ahora colocada entre Kouga e Inuyasha, lista para bailar y todavía desconcertada por el numerito del medio demonio. _¿Por qué lo hace…?_

El estadio volvió a oscurecerse por completo y destellaron las luces violetas, verdes y amarillas de neón, luego fueron las rojas, azules y naranjas, haciendo que todo y todos brillaran con fuerza. Las luces se encendían y apagaban, un color diferente reemplazaba al anterior.

Inuyasha dijo unas palabras al vociferante público y luego señaló a Sesshomaru, Naraku y Miroku con un asentimiento de su cabeza para empezar la siguiente canción. Cuando empezó a sonar la música, Kagome empezó a moverse a su ritmo sin pensarlo, esforzándose por no decepcionar a Inuyasha y al público al esforzarse tanto.

No falló.

Después de la canción, la cámara se centró en ella de forma que todo el estadio pudo verla en la gran pantalla que estaba detrás de ella y fue recibida con los tan familiares gritos, silbidos y vítores. Hizo una reverencia. La banda detrás de ella también estaba aplaudiendo y animando. Kagome volvió a hacer una reverencia y le dirigió a Inuyasha una sonrisa radiante. Él también le sonrió.

Comenzó la siguiente canción y una vez más Kagome empezó a bailar al ritmo de la canción que sonaba. Una vez durante la canción cuando tocaron un interludio instrumental, Inuyasha la había agarrado mientras bailaba y la había girado de forma que lo mirara y él bajó la cabeza hasta la de ella, para volver a levantarla y seguir cantando la canción.

Kagome se había medio esperado esto así que le dirigió una mirada fría a su espalda, suspiró y siguió bailando.

En cada canción que cantaba, hacía eso al menos una vez. A veces lo hacía dos. Y por supuesto, Kagome siendo… bueno, _Kagome_, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, bailaba contra él y le hacía endurecerse deliberadamente. Una vez podría haber jurado que le había oído gemir en voz baja. ¿O había sido un gruñido? Bueno. Le había oído hacer algo parecido a un gemido. Y después de haberse oído gemir, la había arrimado a él durante un solo de guitarra de Sesshomaru y le había susurrado en la oreja:

—Estás yendo por un terreno peligroso, Kagome, al seguir haciéndome eso.

Kagome simplemente sonrió y contestó:

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una bailarina peligrosa. —Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

Inuyasha simplemente se rió entre dientes y endureció su agarre alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que Kagome aplastara su trasero contra su pelvis y, por supuesto… bueno, ¿es necesario decir algo más?

Y finalmente, muchas canciones y bromas después, el concierto llegó a su fin, volvieron a cantar "Burn" y cuando terminó la canción, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku y Naraku terminaron en medio del escenario, detrás de Kagome que estaba extendida en el suelo con los brazos sobre su cabeza, mirando al público con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantada en sus labios. Y para rematarlo, un círculo de fuego rodeó los lados del escenario, dejando la parte de delante libre de llamas para que todos pudieran ver la gran pantalla detrás de las seis personas centrada solamente en ellos.

El estadio se lleno de gritos y vítores. Todos habían saltado de sus asientos, botando y moviendo las manos en el aire, gritando los nombres de los componentes de la banda. Las luces de neón se encendían y se apagaban proyectándose sobre el público y sobre los cantantes y la bailarina.

Después de más o menos un minuto, las llamas remitieron hasta desaparecer y las luces del estadio volvieron a encenderse, cegándolos a todos. Pero los gritos no cesaron.

Kagome se había levantado del suelo y estaba de pie al lado de Inuyasha, que tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, como siempre. Bueno, a ella parecía no importarle así que bien podía aprovechar. Los demás estaban al lado de Inuyasha y Kagome mientras Inuyasha decía por el micro:

—Bueno chicos, odio admitirlo, pero desafortunadamente, el concierto ha llegado a su fin y tenemos que irnos —suspiró y luego se rió.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada desconcertada. _Un momento… ¿se ha reído?_

Él volvió a empezar a hablar:

—Bueno chicos, perdón pero todo este discurso de despedida no me gusta. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé qué significa la palabra "desafortunadamente". La leí en un libro hace poco y pensé que sonaba bien, así que decidí probarla. Bueno, como todos sabéis lo hice y dejadme que os diga algo, saliendo de mi boca, suena bastante raro porque hoy ha sido la primera vez que he usado la palabra y bueno, no me gusta. Me hace sonar… inteligente.

El estadio se llenó de risas. Kagome también se rió, al igual que Miroku, Kouga, Sesshomaru y Naraku.

Inuyasha se rió.

—Bueno, da igual, volvamos al discurso de despedida. Me divertí mucho esta noche. Y estoy seguro de que mis amigos también. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien y estoy bastante seguro de que nuestra pequeña bailarina también se lo ha pasado en grande. —Bajó la mirada a Kagome y sonrió. Ella se sonrojó pero le correspondió tímidamente a la sonrisa—. ¡Una gran ronda de aplausos para nuestra maravillosa bailarina, Kagome!

Gritos y sonoros aplausos inundaron el gran estadio, así como unos cuantos silbidos, los familiares celos hicieron mella en Inuyasha y la cámara se centró una vez más en Kagome.

Kagome estaba tan feliz en ese momento que las palabras no podían expresar cómo se sentía. Declaraba oficialmente esa noche como el mejor día… eh, noche de su vida. ¿Con qué frecuencia consigues ir al concierto de un cantante famoso, que te escojan de entre un público de más o menos _mil millones_ de personas y bailas en un escenario con el cantante que estaba más bueno de la banda? Tch. Casi que nunca.

Kagome volvió a la realidad cuando Inuyasha dijo un último adiós, luego se volvió hacia ella.

—Bueno Kagome, me divertí mucho esta noche cantando y viéndote bailar. —Sonrió con suficiencia—. ¿Te divertiste?

Kagome sonrió.

—Más de lo que puedo expresar, Inuyasha.

—Bien. Y por mucho que odie decirlo, tengo que irme. Pero siempre recordaré esta noche y muy seguramente siempre te recordaré.

Empezaron a acumularse lágrimas no derramadas en los bordes de sus ojos chocolates. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino lágrimas de felicidad. Nunca le habían dicho algo así. Y no se había esperado que justamente Inuyasha le dijera esas palabras. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa radiante.

—Gracias Inuyasha. Siempre te recordaré y sin duda siempre recordaré esta noche. —¿Cómo _podría_ olvidarlo? Tenía posters de él pegados por cada centímetro de las paredes de su habitación como si fuera una adolescente.

Inuyasha le dirigió una cálida sonrisa y luego la abrazó.

Con un poco de sorpresa pero no por ello menos complacida, Kagome le correspondió al abrazo, un oscuro sonrojo cubría sus mejillas al tener su cálido cuerpo presionado contra el de ella.

_Dios… esto parece tan… correcto. Como si ella estuviera destinada a estar aquí, en mis brazos. Tengo… tengo que hacerla mía. No puedo soportar el hecho de que es muy probable que no vuelva a verla después de esta noche._

Le dirigió una última sonrisa, cálida y resplandeciente.

—Te veo después, Kagome.

—Adiós, Inuyasha. —Le volvió a sonreír.

Él se dio la vuelta y se metió entre bastidores con sus compañeros y amigos. Pero Kagome ignoraba que esas palabras tenían más significado oculto de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Kagome se quedó quieta, observando su figura que desaparecía poco a poco con una sonrisa todavía plasmada en su rostro. Suspiró con alegría, luego se giró, vio que el estadio estaba medio lleno, caminó hacia el borde del escenario y bajó de un salto. Sus amigas y Daisuke, el novio de Sakura la saludaron con un "Hola" y salieron juntos del estadio, siguiendo a la multitud que escapaba por la entrada. Salieron y todos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, algunos hacia la izquierda, algunos hacia la derecha, algunos hacia delante, algunos incluso iban cerca del patio de comidas.

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio una vez que sus pies tocaron la acera.

—Tío, era hora de que saliéramos de allí. Hoy en día la gente es lenta —se quejó Sakura.

—Sí, y que lo digas —concordó Dai.

Rin, Ayame y Kagome asintieron.

—Bueno, Sakura y yo deberíamos ir yendo. Son casi las doce y media de la noche y su madre no quiere que esté fuera _muy_ tarde. —Daisuke sonrió, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su novia.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante y luego le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Sí Dai, mi madre no quiere que esté fuera muy tarde, al igual que tu madre no quiere que salgas después de las nueve y media —dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Daisuke abrió los ojos como platos y le cubrió la boca con su mano antes de que pudiera decir más palabras. Sus amigas podían oír gritos ahogados por detrás de su mano mientras ella intentaba apartarle la mano de su boca con sus manos.

De repente, Daisuke soltó su propio aullido y apartó rápidamente su mano de la boca de Sakura, inspeccionándola de cerca.

—¡Mierda, la niñita me he mordido! —gruñó.

Un destello profano brilló en los ojos de Sakura.

—Oh, venga ya, Dai. Y yo que pensaba que ya estarías acostumbrado.

—¡Me has dejado marca, maldición! —volvió a gruñir.

—Oye, ¡deberías agradecer porque esta vez fuera en tu _mano_! —le gruñó en respuesta.

En las mejillas de Daisuke se extendió un delicado sonrojo.

—Es inútil contarles _esa_ historia —le siseó—. ¡_No_ tienen necesidad de saberla!

Se giró repentinamente hacia su muy interesado público.

—Perdón por arrebataros vuestro entretenimiento, pero ya estoy listo para irme. Sakura. —Se giró hacia ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa malvada—. Es hora de irse.

En sus ojos apareció un atisbo de alarma.

—¡Oh Daisuke! ¡No! ¡Cuando lo dijiste no lo dijiste en serio! ¡Estabas alterado por la ira! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensarlo! —añadió la última parte con fiereza.

—Vamos, Sakura —dijo, extendiendo las manos hacia ella.

—¡No! —gritó, apartándose de sus manos extendidas.

—¡Bien! ¡Qué sea a tu manera! —dijo con brusquedad.

Con eso dicho, se movió tan rápido que las demás tuvieron que parpadear dos veces para contemplar la visión de Daisuke descendiendo y echándose a Sakura sobre su hombro, manteniéndola en su sitio con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus pies que le estaban dando patadas y haciéndoles parar contra su ancho pecho. Los gritos de Sakura de "¡Bájame idiota! ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya!" y "Dai, ¡_sabes_ que esta posición me cabrea de verdad! ¡_Bá… ja… me_!" se podían oír por todo el aparcamiento, bajaban cada vez más de volumen mientras la pareja ponía más distancia entre la multitud y ellas.

Kagome tenía la mirada fija en la joven pareja con anhelo en sus ojos. Sakura tenía suerte de tener novio. Suspiró y se volvió hacia Rin y Ayame, que se estaban riendo.

Después de su ataque de risa, Rin y Ayame se despidieron de Kagome, luego se fueron a algún sitio juntas, charlando animadamente entre ellas. Se habían convertido rápidamente en amigas.

Kagome volvió a suspirar y luego se dirigió hacia su coche, sin notar la figura que se apoyaba contra él. Una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras pensaba en el concierto.

_Vaya. Esta noche ha sido genial. ¡Nunca pensé que bailaría con Inuyasha! Ésta es una noche para el recuerdo, ¡está claro!_

Cuando Kagome se aproximó a su coche, levantó la cabeza, se paró en seco y fijó la mirada con los ojos abiertos como platos en el mismísimo…

—¿…Inuyasha?

El susodicho hanyou estaba apoyado contra la puerta del copiloto y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos, cabizbajo. Pero cuando oyó su tan familiar voz, no pudo evitar sonreír. La había olido antes de que lo hubiera visto, la deliciosa fragancia de jazmín y vainilla que flotaba en el aire hacia él había sido suficiente prueba para decirle que venía. El aroma de jazmín y vainilla mezclados debía de pertenecer a un perfume que se había rociado para ocultar el olor a sudor que había producido en el concierto.

Inuyasha alzó la cabeza con su sonrisa todavía adornando sus labios y miró a Kagome con un cierto aire de suficiencia.

Kagome simplemente se le quedó mirando, boquiabierta, muda de asombro.

Él se rió con suavidad.

—Vaya, hola a ti también.

Ella siguió mirándolo.

—…

Esta vez se rió.

—¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende verme? —Sonrió—. Pensaba que esperabas que estuviera aquí, esperándote.

Kagome mostró confusión en su rostro. _¿Esperarle? ¿De qué habla…?_ Luego dio un grito ahogado al recordar.

_Le dirigió una última sonrisa, cálida y resplandeciente._

— _Te veo después, Kagome._

—_Adiós, Inuyasha. —Le volvió a sonreír._

_Él se dio la vuelta y se metió entre bastidores con sus compañeros y amigos._

Oh.

Kagome tenía una mirada de asombro plasmada en su cara cuando el recuerdo le llegó como una patada en el estómago dada con una bota con punta de acero.

Inuyasha permaneció observándola, perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos marrones.

Kagome finalmente volvió en sí y meneó la cabeza. Miró a Inuyasha.

—Quieres decir… Yo pensaba… ¡No creí que lo dijeras _en serio_! —dijo casi gritando.

Sus orejas se aplastaron contra su cabeza ante su alto volumen de voz.

—Shh, ¡baja la voz, Kagome! ¡Vas a atraer a una multitud! —dijo Inuyasha, mirando a su alrededor por si alguien los estaba mirando o girándose hacia ellos, gritando su nombre. Para su alivio, no había nadie.

Kagome dio un grito ahogado y luego puso una mano rápidamente contra su boca al darse cuenta de que lo había gritado en vez de decirlo con normalidad. Ella también miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba mirando. Bajó la mano y soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que todavía tenían privacidad.

—Lo siento. No sé por qué lo grité. Quería que saliera normal.

Inuyasha movió su mano en el aire, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No pasa nada. Mientras no nos esté mirando nadie, por lo que a mí respecta puedes gritar todo lo que quieras. Simplemente no grites _demasiado_ alto. —Se rió entre dientes.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—De todos modos, Kagome, no, no estaba bromeando. Cuando le digo "te veo después" a alguien, es que lo _veré_ después. —Inuyasha le guiñó un ojo.

Kagome sintió que sus mejillas se encendían. Luego pensó en algo que antes no se le había ocurrido.

—Inuyasha, ¿cómo sabías que este coche era mío? —preguntó con perplejidad, ladeando la cabeza con una ceja arqueada.

El cantante sonrió.

—No sé. Parecías la clase de persona que tendría un coche como éste. Eso, y que tu matrícula pone "Kags". —Señaló su matrícula.

Kagome parpadeó y giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia su matrícula. Tenía ambas cejas alzadas.

—Oh, cierto. Sí, eso me delata, ¿no? —La comisura de su boca se elevó.

Inuyasha sonrió, luego asintió.

—Sí, así es.

Kagome suspiró.

—Bueno, Inuyasha, debe de haber una razón para que hayas querido verme, así que ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Inuyasha sonrió. Cerró la distancia entre ellos con una larga y rápida zancada.

Kagome tuvo que inclinar un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo directamente a sus ojos ambarinos.

Él estaba perdido en sus ojos chocolates mientras levantaba una mano y le ahuecaba la mejilla.

Kagome se encontró inclinándose en su tacto. Su mano era tan cálida. Sin pensar, alzó su mano y cubrió la suya con la de ella.

_Kami… su piel es tan suave. No me había dado cuenta mientras la abrazaba todas esas veces en el escenario. Su mejilla también es cálida._ Pensó Inuyasha, posando su otra mano en su cadera. Tomó como una buena señal que no protestara, porque era posible que tuviera los mismos sentimientos por él que los que él tenía por ella. La atrajo más hacia él, eliminó la distancia entre sus rostros y sus labios se estamparon contra los de ella en un beso hambriento.

Los ojos chocolates de Kagome se abrieron como platos y permaneció entre sus brazos, sorprendida. Aunque el único pensamiento coherente que se pasó por su mente fue… _Era hora_. Se relajó paulatinamente entre sus brazos y sus ojos se cerraron, correspondiéndole acaloradamente al beso.

Inuyasha se vio abrumado por la satisfacción cuando le correspondió al beso. Sonrió contra su boca y deslizó la lengua por su labio inferior, pidiendo pasar.

Kagome obedeció silenciosamente y abrió la boca para su inquisitiva lengua, dejándole que explorara su boca, y acarició su lengua con la de él.

Cuando Kagome escrutó su boca con su propia lengua, Inuyasha envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, dejando que calentara su cuerpo ante el frío aire nocturno. Kagome rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, devorando felizmente el beso. Ya podía disfrutar de aquél momento mientras durara. Oye, no se besa a una superestrella todos los días.

Permanecieron así unos buenos dos minutos, después finalmente se separaron por falta de aire e Inuyasha rompió el beso. Volvía a mirar sus profundos ojos marrones mientras le sonreía.

Kagome respiraba pesadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba.

—Era hora de que lo hicieras —dijo entre respiraciones.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes y alzó una mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo color ébano.

—Me alegro de que te gustara. Yo también he estado esperando un tiempo para hacerlo —le informó con voz ronca, sus ojos dorados estaban medio cerrados.

A Kagome le sorprendió lo que acababa de decir.

—Espera… quieres decir que todos esos encuentros… ¿los hiciste a propósito?

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Bueno, no podía permitir que me hicieras eso y dejar que te salieras con la tuya, ¿no? —dijo con aires de suficiencia, alzando una ceja negra.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—Frotarte contra mí, hacerme… —Se interrumpió, sabiendo que ya lo sabía.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos por tercera vez aquella noche y bajó la cabeza, un sonrojo prominente se alzaba por sus mejillas.

—Oh. Eso. La primera vez no lo hice a propósito. Pero las demás… —Volvió a levantar la cabeza—. No sé, supongo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto tomándote el pelo que no podía parar —dijo apresuradamente mientras una sonrisa inocente adornaba sus labios.

El agarre de Inuyasha sobre Kagome no flaqueó mientras le sonreía, un colmillo asomaba por debajo de su labio.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, puede que me estuviera divirtiendo tanto _tomándote_ el pelo, que _yo _no pudiera evitar esos "encuentros cercanos", ¿mm? —afirmó con voz sexy, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Su tono de voz provocó un escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de Kagome. Debió de haberse transferido a Inuyasha porque él también se estremeció.

_Vaya. Eso fue raro._ Pensó Inuyasha para sus adentros, arrugando la nariz.

Meneó la cabeza y se centró en la chica que estaba delante de él.

El tiempo pasaba…

Kagome rompió el silencio.

—Bueno Inuyasha, debería irme. Es muy probable que mi gato se esté muriendo de hambre. —Consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿A las doce y media de la noche?

_Oh, bien hecho Kagome. Acabas de acorralarte. Típico de mí._

"Oh, para de quejarte. _Sabes_ que no quieres irte."

_¿Eh? ¿Quién demonios eres y de dónde has venido?_

"Soy tú, ¡lenta!"

Oh…

"Bueno, sólo quieres irte para no hacer nada estúpido."

¡Qué! ¡Sé realista! Solo quiero irme… para… para…

"¡Para no hacer nada estúpido!"

¡No! ¡Lárgate de mi cerebro, maldición!

"Qué lenguaje más colorido."

_¡Sal!_

"Vale, vale, ¡me voy! ¡Síí! _Puf_."

_Ahora me duele la cabeza…_

—Eh, ¿Kagome? ¿Hola?

—¿Eh? —Meneó la cabeza—. Oh, lo siento, Inuyasha. Creo que… me distraje.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Vale. Por un momento pensé que estabas peleándote con el otro lado de tu mente o algo así. —Se rió.

—Mm, sí, eh je, je…

—Bueno, supongo que yo también debería irme. Los demás también van a empezar a preguntarse adónde me escapé. —Soltó su cintura a regañadientes y le sonrió.

—Te veo después, Kagome. —Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, todavía mirándola.

Kagome parpadeó.

—Bien… eh, h-hasta luego, Inuyasha. —Sonrió con timidez.

Inuyasha le sonrió, luego se despidió con un saludo de dos dedos, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del estadio, teniendo cuidado de que nadie lo viera en el proceso.

Kagome observó su figura que iba desapareciendo poco a poco y después se desplomó contra su coche. Alzó una mano para tocarse ligeramente los labios.

—Eso… acaba de… ¿pasar? Estoy… ¿soñando?

Se pellizcó.

—¡Au! Nop, no estoy soñando. Eso fue real…

Kagome, todavía sumida en sus pensamientos, caminó hacia la puerta del conductor y entró, cerrando la puerta y encendiendo el motor.

El único pensamiento que ocupó constantemente su mente le hizo sonreír y suspiró con nostalgia.

_Quién habría pensado que mi primer beso sería con Inuyasha, la famosa estrella del pop._

* * *

><p>Perdón por el retraso, espero que este capítulo, que es más largo que los anteriores, lo compense.<p>

Besos.


	6. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo seis: Recuerdos_

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos meses desde que Kagome había ido al concierto. Y desde que Inuyasha la había besado en aquella fría noche de junio y la había dejado pensando continuamente en él, se había sentido vacía y fría. Kagome nunca olvidaría lo que había sentido cuando estuvo en el escenario entre los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha o cuando estaba bailando arrimada a él a propósito para ponerle "recto". Cuando había estado con Inuyasha aquella noche de junio, había sentido calidez, se había sentido plena… completa. Últimamente no se había sentido así. Cuando la había dejado aquella noche junto al coche, había parecido como si se estuviera llevando consigo un trozo de su corazón. Y si él no estaba con ella, sin ese trozo de su corazón que se había llevado consigo, no se había sentido igual. No estaba… completa.<p>

Ahora era finales de agosto y todo el mundo se estaba preparando para los vientos fríos que se acercaban. También se estaba acercando el final del verano y todos temían el día en que tendrían que volver al colegio. Bueno, todos excepto Kagome. Se había graduado el año pasado y no le preocupaba demasiado. Pero lo que sí le preocupaba era su trabajo. Dos años antes, se había adaptado a un trabajo en una taberna a un par de manzanas de su casa poco después de conocer a Sakura y a Daisuke. Por no mencionar a la camarera, Keiko.

Se llevaba muy bien con Keiko. De vez en cuando, cuando Kagome tenía un descanso en el trabajo -bailaba en la taberna- iba a hablar con Keiko y ella le hacía su bebida alcohólica favorita, un Saltamontes. Y así, Kagome se sentaba en la barra, bebiendo su Saltamontes, charlando felizmente con Keiko que bebía vino de frambuesa frío de su nevera personal. Y cuando a Kagome le tocaba levantarse y volver a bailar, empezaba a sacar su dinero, pero Keiko siempre la detenía y le decía: "Nah, guárdate ese dinero, Kagome. Invita la casa." Y luego le dirigía una sonrisa. Kagome siempre intentaba pagarle, pero ella no aceptaba el dinero. Así ahora, hoy, Kagome se había rendido con lo de intentar pagarle. Kagome le dirigía una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora, luego se subía al pequeño escenario y bailaba al ritmo de la música que sonaba.

A Kagome le encantaba su trabajo. Cada vez que se subía al escenario, le recordaba al concierto y a un cierto hanyou con orejas de perro. A veces incluso fingía que volvía a estar bailando encima del escenario, bailando entre los brazos de Inuyasha y deleitándose en la sensación de sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor. Pero ella sabía que nunca volvería a experimentar eso. Había estado esperando durante dos meses para que esas cuatro palabras que le había dicho se hicieran realidad:

—_Te veo luego, Kagome._

Pero sabía que eso no pasaría nunca. Dudaba que se acordara de ella, aunque hubiera dicho que nunca la olvidaría.

Así que, bueno, había sido por eso por lo que no había dudado en ponerse a bailar en el escenario delante de millones de personas. Tenía experiencia bailando delante de mucha gente en la taberna. También era una bailarina experimentada. A los siete años, había empezado a ir a clases de baile. A medida que pasaban los años, alcanzaba más y más experiencia. Y finalmente, a los quince años, decidió dejar de ir a esas clases y poner a prueba su experiencia. Así que puso anuncios en los periódicos, repartió folletos en cada tienda que conocía que tenía clientes por el día y en restaurantes. Al fin, unas dos semanas después, recibió una llamada diciéndole que un festival necesitaba a una mujer joven para entretenimiento no muy lejos de donde vivía. Kagome dijo que estaría encantada de cubrir su necesidad de bailarina y les pidió indicaciones para llegar al festival. Las anotó, colgó el teléfono, corrió a junto de su madre y le contó las noticias. Su madre estaba abrumada de la felicidad porque su hija al fin obtuviera respuesta a sus anuncios y folletos. La Sra. Higurashi dijo que la llevaría al festival. Kagome aceptó, guardó sus materiales de baile y, antes de darse cuenta, iba en camino a bailar delante de doscientas personas, o más. Y cuando pensó que había terminado, no era así. La gente quería un bis. Así que terminó bailando unas cuantas horas más. Y cuando estaba segura de que había terminado -y había terminado- la persona que la había contratado le dio cien dólares. En principio, iba a darle cincuenta, pero como había terminado haciendo horas extra, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable porque él también había querido más, así que le dio cincuenta dólares de más. Kagome le dio tanto las gracias que pensó que nunca podría volver a decir "gracias".

Cuando llegó esa noche a casa, era poco después de medianoche y Kagome guardó su dinero en un lugar seguro, luego se fue directa a la cama. De ahí en adelante, decidió vivir de bailar en fiestas, festivales, concursos de baile, etcétera… Y eso es lo que nos trae de vuelta a su trabajo. La taberna de algún modo había descubierto que era una bailarina experimentada y la había llamado para una entrevista para ver lo que podía hacer. Después de que la vieron bailar, quisieron contratarla y Kagome aceptó el puesto encantada y ha estado trabajando ahí los últimos dos años.

Lo cual nos trae de vuelta a donde está hoy. Ya no vivía con su madre, su hermano y su abuelo. En cambio, vivía en su propio apartamento a unas manzanas de su familia. Al ganar dinero con su trabajo no tenía ningún problema para pagar las facturas y la hipoteca. La única compañía que tenía era la de su gato gordo, Buyo. Su familia iba a verla de vez en cuando, pero muy pocas veces. Aparte de eso, no tenía ningún problema con vivir sola.

Eran las diez y media de la noche y Kagome acababa de terminar su turno en la taberna. Caminaba por la calle con el cambio de ropa que se había llevado, una camiseta roja sencilla con una chaqueta vaquera clara por encima y unos vaqueros oscuros con unas zapatillas blancas. Llevaba su ropa de baile y sus accesorios en su mochila amarilla. El frío aire nocturno se sentía bien en su cara mientras giraba en la esquina que daba a la calle de su apartamento. Mientras andaba por la calle, no pudo evitar notar que algunos transeúntes la miraban con una sonrisa en la cara como si fuera alguna especie de bombón. Kagome simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y siguió adelante. Un chico incluso se atrevió a tocarle el culo, pero Kagome se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en sus partes. El chico se encogió en posición fetal, sujetándose.

Ella le sonrió.

—Lo siento, pero esta noche no vas a tener mi culo. ¿Por qué no vas a pedírselo a Kikyo, la puta del vecindario? Ella estaría más que dispuesta a hacerte algo, eso es seguro. _—_Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió una vez más hacia su edificio de apartamentos.

Abrió las puertas dobles y entró.

El chico de la recepción alzó la cabeza de la revista que estaba leyendo y saludó a Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Kagome. ¿Vuelves del trabajo? _—_preguntó.

Kagome le correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Hola, Hojo. Sí, vuelvo del trabajo. Y déjame decirte que estar desde las seis y media hasta las diez y media cansa que no veas. Estoy exhausta _—_suspiró.

Hojo se rió.

—Claro que cansa. Bueno, bienvenida a casa.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Hojo. Buenas noches y hasta mañana. _—_Se despidió con la mano mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

Él le devolvió el gesto.

—Buenas noches, Kagome. Hasta mañana.

Pulsó el botón del ascensor, minutos después se abrió y Kagome entró, luego pulsó el botón del número tres de la pared. Las puertas se cerraron y Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio, apoyándose contra la pared. El ascensor dio una sacudida y empezó a ascender hasta la planta indicada. No se dio cuenta del chico que también estaba en el ascensor con ella hasta que sintió que la miraba. Miró a su derecha y vio a un chico de unos quince años mirándola con la boca abierta. Ella intentó ignorarlo, pero fue inútil. Al final, soltó un suspiro irritado y fulminó al chico con la mirada.

—Tú sigue mirando, puede que haga un truco de magia _—_dijo sarcásticamente en tono áspero.

Después de oír eso, el chico giró rápidamente la cabeza, mirando la pared que estaba delante de él con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un pesado suspiro.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, el ascensor se detuvo en la tercera planta. Las puertas se abrieron y Kagome salió del ascensor y se dirigió al apartamento número 364, su apartamento. Cuando llegó, vio que tenía una nota pegada en la puerta. Kagome la arrancó y leyó lo que ponía.

_Kagome:_

_Espero que te hayas divertido en el trabajo. ¿Qué te parece si salimos alguna vez a cenar? Invito yo. Llámame cuando quieras y dame una respuesta. Espero que sea sí. Hablamos mañana._

_Hojo_

Kagome se rió para sus adentros mientras metía la nota en su bolsillo.

—Relájate, Hojo. Sólo te veo como amigo, nada más.

Jugueteó con el llavero hasta que encontró la llave de su apartamento, la introdujo en la cerradura, la giró y abrió la puerta de su casa. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dejó su mochila en el suelo, luego se sacó los zapatos.

—Ah, es bueno estar en casa.

Sin preocuparse de encender las luces, fue hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama.

—Mmm…cama… _—_Cerró los ojos, sólo para tener que volverlos a abrir.

—¿Tengo mensajes?

Después de unos minutos debatiendo sobre si mirar o no sus mensajes, soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras se incorporaba y gateaba por la cama hasta su mesilla de noche donde estaban su teléfono y su contestador. Pulsó el "play" del contestador.

_Piiiiiiii_.

—22:48. No tienes mensajes _—_sonó la voz informatizada.

Kagome arqueó las cejas.

—Mmm. Bueno, _eso_ es una novedad. _—_Se encogió de hombros_—_. Bien. No voy a quejarme. _—_Y con eso, se tiró otra vez en la cama y se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada.

—Maldición, Kouga, ¡arrastra tu culo hasta aquí! _—_retumbó la voz de Inuyasha por la grande y lujosa habitación de hotel.

Kouga brincaba por la habitación, riéndose como una colegiala mientras ondeaba la ropa de Inuyasha en el aire.

Inuyasha acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba de pie en la puerta del baño sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

El lobo lo ignoró y siguió dando saltitos por la habitación como si fuera idiota.

Inuyasha terminó hartándose. Gruñendo en voz baja, salió disparado de la entrada con un fuerte agarre sobre su toalla y empezó a perseguir a Kouga por la habitación.

Sesshomaru simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a ponerse a leer su libro en una de las camas de tamaño extra grande.

Naraku los ignoró y procedió a ajustar su batería y a asegurarse de que funcionara todo.

Miroku, que estaba sentado en el mullido sofá, simplemente los observó y se rió del entretenimiento que tenía delante.

Inuyasha iba a la cola. Literalmente. Una vez que se le acercó lo suficiente, le agarró la cola y tiró fuertemente hacia atrás, haciendo que Kouga gritara de dolor y cayera hacia atrás sobre su trasero.

—Maldición, Kouga. Sé que estás borracho, ¿pero tenías que robarme mi ropa? _—_preguntó con brusquedad, mirando con enfado al cantante.

Kouga lo miró con la mirada vacía, luego le dirigió una sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos.

—Eh, je, je…

_Pum._

El intoxicado lobo se desmayó en el suelo en un sopor de borracho, muerto para el mundo.

Se oyeron numerosas risas en la habitación de hotel.

Inuyasha siguió mirándolo un poco más y luego soltó un suspiro irritado. Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia el baño y murmurando:

—Maldito lobo, sabe perfectamente cómo cabrearme… _—_Cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome caminaba por una calle oscura vestida con un vestido de flores blanco y liso que terminaba a la altura de sus tobillos, nada protegía sus pies descalzos. La calle estaba a oscuras y sombría, y parecía haber una espesa y grisácea neblina rodeándola. Estaba sola.<em>

_O eso pensaba ella._

_Una figura oscura la estaba siguiendo silenciosamente, ocultándose en la oscuridad de la niebla._

_Kagome siguió andando. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que necesitaba llegar al final de la calle para encontrar lo que estaba buscando._

_El único problema era… que no sabía qué estaba buscando._

_Pero siguió caminando, teniendo el presentimiento de que lo que fuera que estuviera al final de la calle le haría sentir cálida y completa._

_La figura oscura continuó persiguiéndola, sus intensos ojos rojos observaban cada movimiento suyo._

_Mientras Kagome avanzaba, veía que una figura delante de ella empezaba a adoptar la forma de un hombre._

_Sonrió y caminó un poco más deprisa._

_Kagome vio que el hombre estaba de pie y parecía que tenía el pelo largo._

_Caminó más rápido._

_Sí, el hombre tenía el pelo largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Estaba de espaldas a ella._

_Kagome ahora estaba corriendo._

_El hombre tenía dos cosas puntiagudas en lo alto de su cabeza, pero Kagome todavía no conseguía descifrar qué eran._

_Kagome corría hacia él con un brazo extendido, pronunciando un nombre desconocido que no podía oír._

_La figura oscura se acercaba…_

_Aunque Kagome estaba corriendo, no parecía acercarse más al hombre._

_La malvada criatura decidió moverse. Se puso detrás de Kagome y la agarró por el cuello con una mano áspera._

_Kagome paró de correr y dio un grito ahogado mientras giraba con rapidez. Se encontró mirando a dos grandes ojos de color rojo sangre. Eso era todo lo que podía ver._

_¿O era todo lo que tenía la criatura?_

_Mientras Kagome tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de la criatura encubierta con el rostro lleno de miedo algo… _alguien_ empezó a tomar forma en sus ojos rojos como la sangre._

_Era él._

_Lágrimas no derramadas escocían en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras lo observaba padecer una muerte horrible en los ojos rojos de la oscura criatura…_

_Pronunció por última vez el nombre desconocido…_

—_¡Inuyasha…!_

Kagome se despertó sudando frío. Respiraba pesadamente y descubrió que estaba temblando. Miró su despertador digital.

00:18

Kagome gruñó y se pasó una mano por su pelo negro, humedecido por el sudor. Salió de la cama y se dirigió tranquilamente al baño. Abrió el grifo y se echó un poco de agua en la cara, luego levantó la cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Estaba pálida como un fantasma. Kagome respiró con brusquedad.

—Necesito aire fresco.

Salió corriendo del baño y cogió la chaqueta vaquera que había tirado en la mesa cuando había llegado a casa, se puso los zaparos y salió por la puerta diciendo:

—¡Volveré pronto, Buyo! —Luego cerró la puerta.

—Miau.

* * *

><p>No podía dormir. Demonios, ya no podía dormir. Habían pasado dos meses desde el concierto y ella seguía en su mente. Nunca parecía irse.<p>

Inuyasha suspiró y se incorporó en la cama extra grande. Esa noche tenía la cama para él solo ya que Kouga todavía estaba tirado en el suelo porque nadie se había preocupado de moverlo. Miró a su derecha a Miroku y Sesshomaru, que compartían la otra cama grande. Naraku estaba durmiendo en el sofá porque le tocaba.

Inuyasha volvió a suspirar y dejó colgar las piernas por el borde de la cama, sus vaqueros negros flojos hicieron un ligero frufrú con el movimiento. Se pasó una filosa mano por su revuelta melena plateada, recogió su camiseta del suelo y se la puso. Cogió sus zapatillas y también se las puso, levantándose de la cama y esquivando la forma inconsciente de Kouga antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta. Cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y procedió a abrir silenciosamente la puerta, agradeciendo la oscuridad que lo recibió. _Al menos nadie me reconocerá en la oscuridad,_ pensó Inuyasha, cerrando la puerta con un suave "clic" y dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del hotel.

* * *

><p>Después de unos quince minutos de caminata, Kagome se encontró con que sus pies la habían conducido al parque. Asintió con la cabeza en aprobación. El parque era el sitio perfecto para pensar. Gracias a la luna llena, Kagome tenía al menos una fuente de luz para ver por dónde iba. Suspirando suavemente, continuó hasta que estuvo en la zona de juegos del parque, se sentó en uno de los dos columpios de la parte de atrás. Era un parque sencillo, con un tobogán, un tiovivo, balancines, cajón de arena, barras y una charca. Era un parque muy viejo y gran parte del metal con el que se habían hecho las atracciones estaba marrón y oxidado. Sin embargo, a Kagome le gustaba.<p>

Sentada en el columpio, Kagome se dio cuenta de que le traía recuerdos de la infancia. Alzó las manos, agarró las dos cadenas oxidadas que sujetaban el columpio y empezó a balancearse con las piernas, columpiándose ligeramente. Su primer novio le había pedido para salir en ese columpio. Kagome suspiró mientras recordaba cuando tenía doce años.

_Kagome estaba en el parque, vestía un vestido veraniego azul y liso, estaba sentada en uno de los dos columpios de la parte de atrás. Alzó la cabeza y vio que un buen amigo suyo, Kurama –de pelo rojo e impresionantes ojos verdes– iba hacia ella, su expresión era una mezcla entre nerviosismo y confianza._

_Deteniéndose delante de su amiga, Kurama respiró hondo antes de sonreírle tímidamente a la chica del columpio._

_Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa._

—_Hola, Kurama. —No entendía el ligero sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza._

_El sonrojo de Kurama se oscureció un poco antes cogerla de la mano, dándole un apretón._

—_Kagome, eres muy amiga mía y me gustas… mucho. —Apartó la mirada con timidez—. Hay… algo que me gustaría preguntarte —dijo con timidez, esperando que no lo rechazara._

_La Kagome de doce años parpadeó y asintió, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios._

—_Vale Kurama, dispara._

_Tragando el nudo que se le había formado de repente en la garganta, Kurama se volvió hacia ella y la miró a sus brillantes ojos chocolates con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Inhaló lentamente y le sonrió cálidamente._

—_Kagome… quieres… ¿quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó Kurama en voz baja, la esperanza brillaba en sus ojos jade._

_Kagome ahogó un grito y se sonrojó._

—_Ser tu… ¿novia? —repitió, una sonrisa pequeñísima jugueteaba en sus labios. Ante el asentimiento de Kurama, la pequeña sonrisa de Kagome se convirtió en una sonrisa completa y se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza—. Sí, Kurama. Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia._

_Kurama, sorprendido por su parte de que no lo hubiera rechazado, parpadeó y dejó que la información se procesara en su mente. Había… ¿dicho que sí? ¿Quería ser su novia? Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por sus rasgos, Kurama la rodeó con sus brazos y giró con ella, feliz, provocando risitas en la chica que estaba entre sus brazos._

—_Te quiero, Kagome._

—_Yo también te quiero, Kurama._

Su relación había durado tres años y luego Kurama se había mudado a Kioto.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Por supuesto, nunca olvidaría el triste recuerdo que había ocurrido en ese mismo columpio. El día que Kurama se mudaba a Kioto. La había invitado a un pequeño picnic en el parque. Oh, nunca olvidaría la tristeza que llenaba sus ojos mientras le contaba las malas noticias. Kagome simplemente lo miró, sonrió con tristeza y dijo:

—Vale, Kurama. Lo entiendo. Te quiero y siempre lo haré.

Sí, ya. Parecía haber actuado con bastante calma. Pero, por dentro, estaba gritando. Su verdadero amor se iba a mudar.

_Kurama le sonrió con dulzura, la atrajo hacia él para darle un abrazo que pudiera recordar y le susurró en el oído:_

—_Siempre te querré, Kagome. No importa lo lejos que estemos, siempre te recordaré. Te voy a extrañar mucho._

—_Yo también te extrañaré, Kurama —dijo al borde de las lágrimas, pero no iba a dejar que cayeran. No delante de Kurama._

_Kurama le dio un último apretón tranquilizador y después salió disparado en dirección a su casa sin mirar atrás._

Después de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiera oírla, había caído de rodillas y había llorado sin parar.

Kagome pestañeó para contener las lágrimas no derramadas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos marrones. Se sorbió una vez la nariz.

_¡Deja de lloriquear! Kurama se ha ido, no va a volver nunca y no vas a volver a verle. Al igual que al otro hombre que consiguió capturar mi corazón._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha caminaba por la calle con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero. Dejaba que los sonidos de la noche lo relajaran y que la fría brisa nocturna le acariciara la cara y sus rasgos. El ligero céfiro le apartaba de la cara su largo pelo plateado y hacia que sus orejas se movieran ligeramente. Suspiró.<p>

_Maldición. ¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza? Ya han pasado dos malditos meses, ¡a la mierda con todo! Ya debería haberla olvidado. Pero… ¿de verdad _quiero_ olvidarla? Digo, esta sensación de vacío que estaba dentro de mí… de algún modo… está llena de pensamientos sobre Kagome. De alguna forma ha conseguido sanar mi corazón al que tanto daño le hizo Kikyo. ¿Cómo? Me revienta._

Se pasó una filosa mano por su sedoso pelo. El viento cambió de dirección y olió el familiar aroma de flores de sakura provenientes del parque. Inmediatamente, sus pensamientos se volvieron a centrar en cuando Kagome y él se habían besado en el aparcamiento del estadio al lado de su coche. Cerró los ojos, recordando la sensación de sus labios suaves presionados contra los suyos, su aroma ascendiendo hasta llegar a sus sentidos y quedándose ahí. Oh, lo que daría por tener esos mismos labios presionados una vez más contra los suyos. Volver a sentir su cuerpo moldeándose contra el suyo…

Abrió los ojos una vez más ante la dulce fragancia de flores de sakura. ¿De dónde demonios venía?

Inuyasha olfateó vagamente el aire, sus orejas se giraban encima de su cabeza como mini radares.

Parecía provenir del parque. Pero… ¿el parque? Inuyasha sabía que las flores de sakura no crecían en ese parque. A lo mejor era alguna clase de perfume…

¿Perfume? ¿Quién estaría fuera tan tarde de noche, nada menos que en el parque, llevando perfume de flores de sakura? La única persona que conocía que tenía ese tipo de perfume era…

Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron como platos. No, no podía ser… ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sabía si vivía en Tokio. Por lo que sabía, bien podría haber viajado desde Kioto. Pero… ¿y si de verdad _era_ ella? ¿Y si de verdad _vivía_ en Tokio? Diablos, que le aspen si de verdad era ella. Y aunque no lo fuera, _no_ iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a verla. Incluso si eso significaba ser perseguido por un puñado de veloces fans si es que no era ella.

Salió corriendo hacia el parque, la luz de la luna iluminaba su camino.

* * *

><p>Kagome se secó las lágrimas que rodaban por su cara y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo azul oscuro lleno de estrellas. Cerró los ojos y recordó su primer beso… compartido con Inuyasha. La sensación de sus labios presionados contra los suyos era de pura felicidad. Adoraba la forma en que encajaba tan bien con el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Era como si estuviera destinada a estar allí. La forma en que su lengua había acariciado la suya, con tanta delicadeza… Oh, cómo deseaba volver a sentirlo. Cómo deseaba que presionara su cuerpo con el de ella y que la besara sin descanso. Pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría. Él era un cantante famoso, ¡por Dios! Probablemente no iba a volver nunca a Tokio. Cómo deseaba que eso no fuera verdad. O las revistas ocultaban algo a los de Tokio, o la banda simplemente quería mantener su localización en secreto si es que de verdad <em>estaban<em> en Tokio. Resopló. _Lo dudo. No pueden estar aquí… no puede estar aquí._

Estrella.

Superestrella.

_¡Maldición!_ Parecía que todo lo que miraba le recordaba a él. Incluso el perfume de flores de sakura le recordaba a él. Debía de haber quedado algo del olor del perfume en su ropa de cuando se lo había echado después de su turno en la taberna. No le sorprendía que todavía oliera. Después de todo, no se había quitado la ropa cuando se había ido a la cama. Y era exactamente el mismo perfume que llevaba puesto cuando la había besado.

Volvieron a empezar a escocerle lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos.

—¿Dónde estás, Inuyasha? Vuelve conmigo. No estoy completa sin ti…

* * *

><p>Inuyasha, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta, fijó la mirada en la chica que había plagado su mente de pensamientos sobre ella.<p>

Era ella. Diablos, _de verdad_ era ella. Pensaba que no iba a volver a verla, pero aquí estaba, en mitad de la noche, sentada en un columpio en el parque de Tokio.

_¿Es esto un sueño? ¿De verdad estoy mirando a la chica que ha estado en mi mente continuamente durante los últimos dos meses? No, esto no puede ser un sueño. No sientes dolor en un sueño. Mi corazón me ha dolido desde que dejé Tokio aquel día y sigue doliéndome ahora._

Quería llamarla, correr hacia ella, rodearla con sus brazos y no soltarla nunca, por miedo a que si lo hacía, volvería a perderla.

En cambio, sonrió para sus adentros y dio un rodeo por el parque para que ella no lo viera y se le acercó silenciosamente por la espalda, teniendo cuidado de que ella no le diera una patada cuando se columpiara hacia atrás.

Kagome se estaba columpiando un poco. Tendría que irse pronto a casa. Probablemente sería alrededor de la una. Pero decidió columpiarse un poco, porque sí. No iba demasiado rápido. Simplemente se balanceaba lentamente de delante atrás.

Se columpió hacia atrás y esperaba volver hacia delante. No lo hizo.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué…?

Se dio la vuelta para ver cuál era la fuente del problema… y dio un grito ahogado.

Dos manos con garras estaban sujetando las cadenas del columpio, evitando que volviera hacia delante.

Él le sonrió.

—¿Necesitas un empujón?

* * *

><p>Mil perdones por la tardanza, de verdad. He estado muy ocupada últimamente, lo siento mucho. Espero que os guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews.<p> 


	7. Dudas y confesiones

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo siete: Dudas y confesiones_

* * *

><p>Kagome se quedó sentada en el columpio, con los ojos abiertos como platos y boquiabierta, mirando al hombre que había capturado su corazón tan rápido y con tanta facilidad en aquella noche de junio.<p>

¿Era un sueño? ¿Sus ojos la engañaban? No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era que quería que fuera real. Quería creer que Inuyasha de verdad estaba de pie a su lado, preguntándole si necesita un empujón. Pero era tan difícil de creer. Nunca pensó que volvería a Tokio. Demonios, nunca pensó que volvería a _verlo_. Pero aquí estaba, a su lado, nada menos que _sonriéndole_, en mitad de la noche, en el _parque_.

—¿Inu… yasha? —susurró para sus adentros, al fin había encontrado la voz.

Su sonrisilla se convirtió en una sonrisa. Kami, cómo había extrañado su dulce y suave voz.

—Hola, Kagome.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca y se levantó poniéndose delante de Inuyasha.

—Oh Dios mío… de verdad _eres_ tú —llegó su voz ahogada de detrás de su mano.

_De verdad_ es _ella_, pensó Inuyasha mientras movía el columpio que los separaba a un lado para ponerse delante de ella.

Silencio.

Inuyasha fue el primero en hablar.

—Entonces, vives en Tokio, ¿eh?

Kagome volvió a bajar la mano a un costado y asintió.

—Genial. No pensé que de verdad _vivieras_ en Tokio. Pero supongo que estaba equivocado. Sí que vives aquí.

Kagome volvió a asentir. Había vuelto a perder la voz. Maldiciendo mentalmente, respiró hondo e hizo la pregunta que le quemaba en la punta de la lengua desde que había oído su sexy voz. Por alguna razón no quería salir de sus labios:

—Inuyasha… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El hanyou estrella del pop sonrió y arqueó una negra ceja, decidió ponerse chulo y hacer la misma pregunta que le había hecho dos meses atrás junto a su coche:

—¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende verme?

Ella parpadeó.

—Bueno… sí, pero… —Sus ojos chocolates estaban llenos de perplejidad mientras lo miraba interrogante.

Él se rió en voz baja y puso las manos por detrás de su cabeza, ladeándola.

—Define "aquí". —Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron para formar una sonrisa.

Kagome volvió a parpadear.

—Bueno… mm… qué estás haciendo _aquí_… ¿en Tokio? —preguntó.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y bajó las manos de su cabeza, una mano se quedó a medio camino para agarrar la cadena del columpio.

—Bueno, Kagome, desde el concierto de hace dos meses, mis amigos y yo hemos estado viajando por casi todas partes de Japón, dando conciertos, yendo a reuniones y esas mierdas. No he estado en mi casa de Hiroshima desde hace meses. Sango sigue diciéndonos que iremos a casa dentro de tres días y cosas así pero siempre parece pasar algo en alguna parte y tenemos que irnos a otro sitio que está más lejos incluso de casa. Y también tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis otros amigos de Hiroshima. Los extraño —explicó encogiéndose de hombros, la melancolía llenaba sus ojos dorados y se reflejaba en su voz.

Kagome lo miró con una expresión de preocupación plasmada en su cara.

—Siento oír eso. Sé lo que se siente no poder ver a un buen amigo tuyo durante mucho tiempo. —_O en mi caso, nunca._

Inuyasha simplemente suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo. _Me pregunto de qué habla cuando dice que sabe lo que se siente no poder ver a alguien cercano durante mucho tiempo… ¿Podría estar hablando de mí? _Pensó por un momento. _Nah. Es imposible que pueda sentir lo mismo que lo que yo siento por ella. Pero me gustaría que fuera así. _Pensó Inuyasha, mientras arrastraba el zapato por la arena como si volviera a ser un niño pequeño, preguntándole a la persona que le gustaba si quería ir al cine.

Kagome fijó la mirada en su cabeza gacha, preguntándose en qué estaba pensando. _Si supiera que no sólo estoy hablando de Kurama, sino que también me refiero a él. Pero… es imposible que siente lo mismo que yo por él… ¿verdad? _Hizo una pausa en sus contemplaciones. _No. No puede ser. Él es una famosa estrella del pop y yo… sólo soy una chica normal que vive en Tokio con su gato gordo como compañía en su pequeño apartamento con un recepcionista que la acosa pidiéndole todos los días una cita…_

El silencio volvió a rodearlos.

Al sentirse incómoda con el silencio continuado, Kagome decidió hacer una pregunta aleatoria.

—Entonces… vives en Hiroshima, ¿eh?

Inuyasha soltó un suspiro de alivio, contento de que rompiera el incómodo silencio. Alzó la cabeza para ver dos ojos chocolates mirándolo.

—Sí. Hiroshima es un buen sitio. Crecí allí. También fue allí donde conocí a Kouga, a Miroku y a Naraku. Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, Naraku y yo nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Hacíamos todo juntos. Puedes decir cualquier cosa, seguro que lo hicimos. —Su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa ante los buenos recuerdos que tenían.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kagome mientras asentía.

—Bueno, eso es bueno, conocer a tus amigos y crecer con ellos… Debéis de tener muchos buenos recuerdos juntos.

—Sí, tenemos muchos buenos recuerdos juntos, eso está claro —contestó, riéndose entre dientes.

Kagome se rió.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome como si fuera la criatura más hermosa de la tierra. Y a decir verdad, lo era.

… Al menos según Inuyasha.

_Un momento…¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? Ahora mismo podría estar abrazándola, diciéndole lo mucho que la he extrañado. Pero en cambio estoy aquí de pie, mirándola embobado como si fuera idiota._

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza para aclarar los pensamientos persistentes de abrazarla fuertemente para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Kagome lo miró con preocupación llenando sus ojos marrones.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, dando un paso hacia él.

Inuyasha volvió a alzar la cabeza y sonrió.

—Estoy bien.

Ella parecía escéptica, pero no le dio importancia.

—Vale… si estás seguro…

A Kagome la cogió con la guardia baja que Inuyasha cerrara la distancia entre ellos y la encerrara en un amoroso abrazo.

—I-Inuyasha… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente ante la proximidad que él había escogido.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos mientras endurecía su agarre sobre ella, disfrutando de la sensación de su cuerpo pegado contra el suyo.

—Cielos, me gusta tanto volver a verte, Kagome. Te he echado mucho de menos —confesó Inuyasha, enterrando su nariz en su pelo y absorbiendo el aroma que era exclusivo de Kagome.

—Inuyasha… Y-Yo…

Kagome no podía pensar en nada que decir. Todo lo que registraba su cerebro era que la estrella del pop la estaba abrazando contra su pecho, con sus brazos rodeándola.

—Yo… también te he echado de menos… —No fue mucho más alto que un susurro.

Pareció que había pasado una eternidad mientras se abrazaban.

_Cielos… se siente tan bien volver a tenerla entre mis brazos. Pero, me pregunto si… se sentiría aún mejor volver a besarla. _Pensó Inuyasha mientras se apartaba para mirarla a sus ojos chocolates.

Le sonrió y, a cambio, obtuvo una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo.

Fue entonces que Inuyasha decidió comprobar su hipótesis.

Bajó la cabeza mientras Kagome inclinaba la suya hacia arriba y luego sus labios se encontraron en un beso lleno de pasión. Un jadeo escapó de la boca de Kagome al sentir que su lengua se deslizaba por su labio inferior, después lo mordió juguetonamente y se introdujo avariciosamente en su húmeda cavidad. Kagome cerró los ojos y sus brazos subieron por su pecho y se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más a ella y presionando más sus labios contra los de él.

La lengua de Kagome finalmente decidió tener un poco de acción y salió de su boca para meterse en la suya. Su rosado órgano se frotó delicadamente contra sus largos caninos y luego pasó al resto, queriendo conocer cada rasgo del interior de su boca. Después, sus lenguas lucharon un rato, la de Inuyasha acabó siendo la dominante. Luego, a regañadientes, se separaron ante la falta de aire.

Sus pechos subieron y bajaron al unísono mientras se miraban e Inuyasha apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Se quedaron quietos, abrazándose y sin querer que terminara ese hermoso momento.

_Tenía razón. Fue _maravilloso_ volver a besarla._

Kagome cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo al fin salieron libremente de sus ojos.

Inuyasha endureció su agarre sobre ella y puso su cabeza debajo de su barbilla. Sus lágrimas estaban mojando su camiseta, pero no le importaba. Dejaría que llorara. Demonios, él también estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas por ver a Kagome por primera vez después de casi dos meses.

Kagome sollozó en su pecho, aferrándose a él, temiendo que, si lo soltaba, volvería a perderlo. Esta vez para siempre.

—Oh, Inuyasha… pensé que no volvería a verte —dijo con voz rota—. Te he extrañado tanto.

Inuyasha acarició su pelo color ébano con su filosa mano.

—Sh. Ya pasó, Kagome. Estoy aquí. No voy a volver a dejarte. Lo prometo. No después de lo que acabamos de compartir. Sé que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti. Aunque he dudado de esos sentimientos. Pero, ahora sé… que son verdaderos —confesó susurrando.

Kagome se permitió relajarse en sus brazos. Podría acostumbrarse a esto… y lo haría. Acababa de admitir que sentía lo mimo que lo que ella sentía por él. Y por encima de eso, le había prometido que no iba a dejarla nunca. Eso era exactamente lo que quería oír. ¿Verdad? En realidad no estaba tan segura. Desde que Kurama la había dejado, había tenido sus dudas. Pero, con Inuyasha… de alguna forma era diferente. Cuando había dicho que no la dejaría nunca, se había sentido como si supiera que iba a cumplir esa promesa y que nunca la dejaría. Así que sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería oír.

Inuyasha sintió que Kagome se relajaba en sus brazos y se apartó un poco para poder mirarla a sus profundidades marrones.

Una pequeña sonrisa empezaba a formarse en sus labios.

Alzó una mano y le secó los restos de humedad que manchaban sus sonrojadas mejillas con un afilado pulgar.

Kagome inspeccionó sus orbes dorados con sus ojos cafés.

—No me vas a dejar nunca… —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Le ahuecó la mejilla con la mano.

—No. Nunca te dejaré. Te lo prometo, Kagome. No volveré a dejarte.

Kagome cerró los ojos mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza contra su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

La mano de Inuyasha estaba acariciando ligeramente su espalda, luego se inclinó y le susurró en el oído:

—Kagome, hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Qué es? —respondió, mirándolo a través de sus tupidas pestañas.

Inuyasha respiró hondo.

—Kagome… yo…

—¡Oye! ¡Mira! ¿No es Inuyasha?

Se apartaron inmediatamente y miraron a un lado. Dos adolescentes estaban a unos ocho metros de donde estaban ellos.

Pareció como si se hubieran leído las mentes cuando las siguientes palabras salieron de sus bocas.

—¡Oh, mierda!

—¿Eh?

Se miraron con expresión sorprendida, parpadearon y lentamente empezaron a reírse, pero las chicas interrumpieron su momento de humor.

—¡Oh Dios mío, creo que _es_ él! ¡_Es Inuyasha_! —Casi gritaron la última parte.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se pegaron contra su cabeza y Kagome hizo una mueca.

—Mierda, ¡cállate, perra! ¡No quiero que toda la jodida ciudad se entere de que estoy aquí, maldición! —bramó Inuyasha, lanzándole dagas con los ojos a las dos chicas.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó boquiabierta. Vaya. Tres palabrotas en dos frases. _Supongo que maldice mucho cuando está enfadado, igual que yo. Eh. Ha roto mi récord._ Pensó Kagome, todavía un poco sorprendida pero no por eso menos impresionada.

Las dos chicas empezaron a reírse como locas, atrayendo a más gente que, por alguna extraña razón, paseaba por allí casi a la una de la madrugada.

—¡_Callaos_! —susurró lo suficente alto Inuyasha.

Al oír las risitas, empezó a caminar hacia ellos gente curiosa.

—Mierda —volvió a maldecir Inuyasha, sus orejas se aplastaban contra su cabeza con obvia frustración.

Kagome sintió que el agarre de Inuyasha sobre ella se intensificaba mientras veía que la gente se acercaba, algunos aceleraron al darse cuenta de quién estaba allí.

_Tengo que hacer algo, y rápido. Esta gente va a molestar a Inuyasha si no sale pronto de aquí…_

Sin pensar, Kagome cogió la mano de Inuyasha y empezó a correr hacia el primer lugar que se le pasó por la mente.

Su apartamento.

_¿Qué? ¿Adónde me lleva? _Pensó Inuyasha confundido, intentando mantener el paso de Kagome.

Kagome corrió tan rápido como pudo por la calle, arrastrando a Inuyasha detrás de ella. _¡No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto… pero necesito llevarlo a un lugar seguro para que esa gente no lo asalte! _Pensó Kagome, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro.

Y claro, había una multitud corriendo detrás de ellos a una velocidad sorprendente.

Kagome gruñó. _¡Mierda! ¿Esta gente es de un grupo de rastreo o qué?_

Manteniendo un firme agarre sobre la mano de Inuyasha, Kagome giró en la esquina donde estaba su apartamento. De algún modo había conseguido llegar.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Kagome volvió a girar bruscamente a la izquierda, entrando en un callejón estrecho, oscuro y que apestaba a basura. Se lanzaron contra la pared izquierda del callejón, y se quedaron muy callados. Pronto oyeron una ruidosa multitud de gente que pasó corriendo de largo del callejón, pensando que la pareja había seguido corriendo hacia delante. Los ruidosos gritos de la multitud y el fuerte sonido de las pisadas se volvieron cada vez más débiles hasta que se hizo el silencio. Kagome caminó silenciosamente hasta la entrada del callejón y miró a su alrededor para ver si quedaba gente en la calle. No quedaba nadie. Saliendo del callejón, Kagome le hizo una señal a Inuyasha para que saliera y se uniera a ella. Inuyasha soltó un gran suspiro de alivio cuando vio que eran los únicos en la calle.

La estrella del pop respiró hondo.

—Ahh, aire fresco. Lo juro, si me hubiera quedado ahí un minuto más, me habría vuelto loco con el olor de la basura —dijo, inspirando otra vez.

Kagome suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. Pensaba que me iba a poner enferma —afirmó, pasándose una mano por su pelo negro azabache.

—Sí. Bueno, da igual, gracias por alejarme de esa gente loca. Pensaba que iban a acosarme. —Se estremeció y arrugó la nariz.

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros. _Justo lo que pensé yo._

Y con eso, Inuyasha cogió a Kagome de la mano y empezó a caminar por la calle, sin saber exactamente adónde iba. Pero no le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era Kagome y sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

><p>He aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic. La traducción de este capítulo quería dedicársela a un persona que comenta capítulo tras capítulo tanto en este fic como en "El sabor del amor": Va por ti <strong>Faby<strong> **Sama**, muchas gracias por seguir tan fielmente mis traducciones.

Para los demás que leen, muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejáis, en serio. Sin embargo, me preocupa que, en comparación con las visitas que recibe el fic, reciba tan pocos reviews. Los que se pasan, ¿son simplemente de pasada, hay algo mal con la traducción, la historia no os interesa lo suficiente? Me gustaría saber qué opináis.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.


	8. Ven conmigo

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo ocho: Ven conmigo_

* * *

><p>Cuando al fin llegaron al apartamento de Kagome, ésta le enseñó su pequeño hogar a Inuyasha. Pasaron fácilmente junto a Hojo ya que se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, para alivio de Kagome e Inuyasha. Cuando Inuyasha dijo que probablemente debería volver a hotel, Kagome dijo que era muy tarde para andar por la calle, así que insistió en que se quedara allí a pasar la noche y que volviera por la mañana. Inuyasha aceptó encantado. Y, de algún modo, Kagome estaba igual de feliz que él. Entonces, Kagome sacó la cama que estaba escondida dentro de su sofá y le puso unas mantas y unas almohadas. Antes de que se fueran a la cama, Inuyasha le dio un abrazo de buenas noches a Kagome y luego se tumbó en el sofá-cama. Kagome le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cama.<p>

Ahora Kagome estaba en su cama, con su sedoso pijama azul, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—_Tienes una buena casa, Kagome. Pero en serio que debería volver al hotel. Si Sango descubre que no estoy, se pondrá hecha una furia._

_¿Volver? Pero me prometió que nunca me dejaría… Aunque supongo que tiene que volver. No puede quedarse en mi apartamento. Aunque ojalá pudiera. ¡Un momento! ¿En qué estoy pensando? No _puede_ quedarse en mi apartamento, sin importar lo mucho que desearía que pudiera. _Algún_ día tendrá que ir a casa. Pero aun así… me lo prometió. A menos que tenga algún tipo de plan formado en su cabecita para _no_ dejarme, _tendré_ que dejar que se vaya. _Bostezó. _Ya pensaré en esto por la mañana. Ahora quiero dormir…_

Se tumbó en la cama y cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>Tumbado sobre su espalda en el sofá convertido en cama, con las manos haciendo de almohada para su cabeza mientras miraba sin expresión el oscurecido techo, sus orbes ambarinas parecían no tener ninguna emoción mientras recordaba sus palabras anteriores.<p>

—_Tienes una buena casa, Kagome. Pero en serio que debería volver al hotel. Si Sango descubre que no estoy, se pondrá hecha una furia._

_¿Por qué demonios dije eso? Le prometí que nunca la dejaría. Pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí. Pero no quiero romper mi promesa. Cielos, estoy tan confundido. No importa lo mucho que quiera quedarme aquí con Kagome, no puedo. Tengo amigos en casa, trabajo que hacer y tengo que ayudarle a Sesshomaru a pagar la hipoteca de nuestra casa de Hiroshima. _No_ se alegrará si lo dejo para que lo pague todo él. _Suspiró._ Maldición, ¿qué voy a hacer? No tengo ni idea de cuánto vamos a quedarnos en Tokio y necesito tiempo para averiguar cómo voy a _no_ abandonarla. _Su cabeza empezó a latirle con fuerza. _Arg… me está empezando a doler la cabeza con toda esa mierda confusa. Ya pensaré en algo por la mañana… _y con eso, Inuyasha cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>Kagome se despertó cuando los rayos de sol llegaron hasta ella desde la ventana de su habitación. Abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar la vista, y apartó las sábanas. Se incorporó y estiró brazos y piernas, luego miró el reloj.<p>

9:02

Suspiró, bostezó, sacó las piernas de la cama y se fue al baño. Cuando terminó sus deberes matutinos en el baño fue del pequeño vestíbulo hasta el salón. Miró hacia el sofá convertido en cama y soltó una risita al ver la posición en la que estaba Inuyasha. Estaba al revés con mitad de su cuerpo en la cama y la otra mitad colgando. Su cabeza descansaba en una almohada en el suelo y sus piernas estaban extendidas sobre la cama. Sus brazos también colgaban de la cama, balanceándose cerca de su cabeza. Le sonrió, fue hacia la cocina y empezó a hacer torrijas.

Inuyasha se despertó con el delicioso aroma de lo que parecían ser torrijas.

Olfateó delicadamente el aire. Sí, definitivamente eran torrijas. ¿Y eso era canela?

Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, y se dio cuenta de que estaba al revés.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Cómo demonios acabé del revés! —Puso las manos en el suelo y empujó, provocando que medio hiciera el pino. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de lado.

—¡Ahhhhhh! —gritó Inuyasha y luego cayó al suelo—. Arrrrrrgg… —masculló contra el suelo.

Kagome, al oírlo hablar, corrió hacia el salón justo a tiempo para ver a Inuyasha medio haciendo el pino y luego cayendo al suelo.

Se dobló de la risa y pronto estuvo acompañando a Inuyasha en el suelo.

Gruñendo, Inuyasha se levantó y se estiró. Bostezó y miró a Kagome, que seguía riéndose histéricamente.

—Keh. No fue _tan_ gracioso —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada.

—¡Sí… que… lo… fue! —consiguió decir Kagome entre risas.

Inuyasha gruñó y fue hacia ella, deteniéndose delante de ella con expresión de enfado.

Kagome se tranquilizó un poco y su casi histérica risa se convirtió en pequeñas risitas. Con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, se levantó del suelo y se puso de pie delante de Inuyasha.

—Chico, Inuyasha, eso fue genial. No recuerdo la última vez que me reí así —le informó Kagome, colocándose el pelo con otra risita.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Me alegro de ser tu entretenimiento.

Kagome se rió por lo bajo.

Eso fue seguido de una pausa tensa y Kagome se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. Inuyasha sintió que ella se sentía incómoda con el continuo silencio entre ellos y él no quería que se sintiera incómoda con él, así que rompió el silencio.

Olfateó el aire.

—Mmm. Huelo torrijas. —Volvió a olfatear el aire—. Torrijas de _canela_. —Sonrió lobunamente.

Kagome alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sí. Torrijas. Es mi especialidad. ¿Tienes hambre?

Inuyasha soltó una risotada.

—Oh sí.

Kagome se rió y lo condujo a la cocina donde sacó un plato, tenedor y un poco de sirope de arce, se los dio a Inuyasha que se puso cómodo en la barra, sentándose en uno de los taburetes. Kagome cogió una espátula y sacó la torrija de la sartén, caminó hacia Inuyasha y dejó la torrija en su plato. La estrella del pop se echó un poco de sirope y empezó a comer. Kagome cogió café para los dos y se sentó enfrente del hanyou que se encontraba comiendo en la barra y luego empezó a leer el periódico, sorbiendo lentamente su café. Bueno, lo _estaba_ leyendo, pero no podía hacer que las palabras que estaba leyendo se quedaran en su mente. Su mente estaba vagando por otro lado.

_Después de que termine de comer, probablemente tenga que volver al hotel en el que se aloja…_ Kagome se sentía un poco triste, pero luego se le ocurrió otra cosa que hizo que se animara un poco. _Un momento… ¿quién dice que tenga que _quedarse_ en el hotel? A lo mejor puede ir allí, decirles a Sango y a sus amigos que se va a quedar en _otro_ sitio durante el tiempo que le quede en Tokio y ¡luego puede volver aquí y quedarse conmigo!_ Sí, al fin lo había solucionado.

_Oh… un momento. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando tenga que irse? Está claro que no va a llevarme con él a dondequiera que vaya. ¿No? _Hizo una pausa. _No, por supuesto que no. Pero me prometió que no me dejaría nunca, y aun así probablemente esté pensando en cuándo se va a ir de aquí… dejándome… _Suspiró y le dio un lento sorbo a su café.

Inuyasha observó a Kagome mientras "leía" el periódico. Inclinó la cabeza y miró su desayuno a medio comer.

_¡Piensa, Inuyasha, piensa! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Le prometí que no la dejaría, ¡y me iré al infierno antes de hacerlo! ¿Pero cómo? Podría decirles a los demás que voy a quedarme en otro lado durante el tiempo que nos quede en Tokio. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando me vaya? Probablemente cuando lo haga le romperá el corazón. No puedo dejar que pase eso. Verla triste… me partiría en dos. ¿Pero qué otra opción tengo? No puedo llevármela conmigo a dondequiera que vaya… ¿verdad? Mmmm…_

Cuando oyó un triste suspiro proveniente de Kagome, salió de su ensoñación y alzó la cabeza. Tenía una mirada distante.

_Kagome… lo he decidido. No voy a dejarte._

Justo cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de decir algo, un zumbido agudo salió de su cintura.

Un poco sorprendida, Kagome dio un saltito, alzó la cabeza del periódico y miró a Inuyasha con unos inquisitivos ojos marrones.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada a su cintura y vio su móvil. Debía de haberse olvidado de quitárselo cuando se había ido anoche a la cama. Lo sacó de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros y miró quién llamaba. Hizo una mueca. Oh, tío… esto _no_ iba a ser agradable. Preparándose, lo abrió y lo sostuvo contra su oreja.

—Soy Inuyasha.

—_¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS!_

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y sus orejas se aplastaron contra su cabeza, bloqueando el ruidoso chillido de su manager.

Kagome intentó ocultar una risita cubriéndose la boca con su mano, pero fue inútil. Inuyasha la oyó de todos modos y la fulminó con la mirada.

Lentamente, volvió a colocar el teléfono contra su oreja.

—Cielos, Sango, no tienes que gritar. Ya sabes que tengo buen oído —afirmó Inuyasha con brusquedad, metiéndose un dedo en su maltratada oreja como si fuera a limpiarla.

—¿Dónde estás? —repitió Sango.

Él suspiró y se frotó la frente.

—Vale, déjame contarte la historia…

Y así empezó a explicar lo que había pasado y cómo había terminado donde estaba.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Kagome estuvo limpiando la cocina y lavando los platos que había usado para hacer el desayuno.

Y cuando Inuyasha terminó de explicar, dijo:

—Tengo que decirte algo, Sango. —Luego se fue al salón. Kagome tomó eso como una señal de que no quería que ella oyera lo que tenía que decir, así que decidió darse una buena ducha caliente.

Unos quince minutos después…

—De acuerdo, gracias, Sango. Te veo en un rato.

Colgó el teléfono y lo volvió a meter en la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Volvió a la cocina para darle las buenas noticias a Kagome, sólo para descubrir que no estaba allí. Alzó una delicada ceja. Sus orejas se movieron en direcciones diferentes para ver si podía oír dónde estaba.

Oyó… agua corriendo.

_Debe de estar en la ducha, _pensó Inuyasha con una sonrisa. _¿Cómo pasó sin que la notara? Je. Chica escurridiza._

Para pasar el tiempo, decidió ver un poco la televisión. Así que volvió al salón, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, ahora normal, y encendió la televisión con el mando a distancia.

* * *

><p>Kagome cerró el agua caliente de la ducha y volvió a cerrar la cortina color crema. Estiró la mano hacia el toallero que estaba al lado de la ducha y cogió una toalla blanca y esponjosa, y se envolvió en ella. Al salir de la ducha procedió a secar su pelo húmedo. Suspiró de alegría.<p>

—Ahh… qué bien me sentó esa ducha. Es la primera vez en _mucho_ tiempo que _siento_ el agua caliente en mi espalda y me relajo. —Kagome volvió a suspirar—. Me pregunto si Inuyasha sigue al teléfono. Probablemente no.

Y terminada la ducha, salió del baño, fue hacia el pequeño vestíbulo y se detuvo de golpe al final del mismo.

_¡Oh, mierda! ¡Inuyasha está en el salón! ¡Y yo tengo que atravesar el salón para ir a mi habitación!_

Kagome observó a Inuyasha por un momento para ver si había sentido u olido que estaba detrás de él. Maldijo mentalmente a la gente que había diseñado su apartamento mientras tragaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta que intentaba cortar su suministro de oxígeno. Él no hizo ningún ademán de mirar detrás de él u oler el aire y ella no vio que sus orejas se movieran, así que no debía de saber que estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros detrás del sofá en el que estaba.

_Bien, puede que consiga pasar por su lado muy silenciosamente para que no me vea con nada más que con una toalla. Sí, eso podría funcionar. Vale, pero ¿y si aun así me oye? Después de todo, es mitad perro. ¡A la mierda todo! Solo tengo que intentar entrar sigilosamente en mi habitación. _Respiró hondo, pero silenciosamente. _Vale, allá voy…_

Kagome empezó a andar de puntillas por el salón lo más silenciosamente que pudo, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación donde nadie podía verla desnuda. Sus ojos marrones continuaron mirando hacia las orejas de Inuyasha para ver si se movían en su dirección, todas las veces vio que estaban escuchando atentamente la televisión. Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo un concurso de trajes de baño. Un concurso de trajes de baño de _mujeres_. _Era de esperar_.

Inuyasha sabía que Kagome estaba detrás de él, intentando llegar a su habitación sin que él la viera probablemente sólo con una toalla. Sonrió ante la idea. Estaba fingiendo que no sabía que estaba detrás de él… en toalla. También sabía que Kagome pensaba que no había notado que estaba detrás de él, así que continuó con su pequeño viaje a su habitación. Así que dejó que estuviera en mitad del salón antes de interrumpir su excursión hacia su refugio.

—Si crees que puedes escabullirte de _mí_, niña, ya puedes pensarlo mejor —dijo con aires de suficiencia y luego la miró por encima del respaldo del sofá con una sonrisa que encajaba con su tono petulante.

Kagome se quedó paralizada y pudo ver la llama de deseo ardiendo en sus ojos dorados, cubierta con un velo de diversión. Sus piernas se tensaron y parecía como si sus pies estuvieran clavados en el suelo. El color abandonó su rostro al ver que Inuyasha se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía lentamente hacia ella.

Kagome estiró un brazo y lo señaló, manteniendo un firme agarre sobre su toalla con la otra mano.

—Quieto. Quieeeeeeto. ¡Siéntate! ¡Haz algo! ¡Cualquier cosa menos andar! —gritó Kagome, todavía señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Inuyasha simplemente se rió por lo bajo y se detuvo delante de su brazo y su dedo extendido. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No soy ningún chucho sarnoso al que puedas darle órdenes, Kagome —afirmó con voz profunda, mirándola a través de sus ojos medio cerrados.

El dedo acusador de Kagome pasó a descansar debajo de su barbilla mientras ponía una expresión como si estuviera pensando.

—Mmmm… no sé yo. Sí que pareces un chucho.

Luego alzó el brazo hacia su cabeza y empezó a rascarle las orejas.

Él ronroneó.

Ella soltó una risita.

—También suenas como uno. —_No sabía que los perros podían ronronear…_

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera dejar de ronronear después de darse cuenta de que lo _estaba_ haciendo, Kagome bajó la mano para que se uniera a la otra que mantenía la toalla asegurada.

Inuyasha vio que Kagome tenía un firme agarre sobre su toalla, podía suponer por qué. Pero aparte de eso, había otra cosa llenando su mente. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho esas cosas?

¿Siéntate? ¿_Quieto_?

Un momento. Borra eso. Prácticamente era un perro de una forma extraña y perruna.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza y luego hizo la pregunta que se había hecho minutos atrás.

—Kagome, ¿por qué, exactamente, dijiste "siéntate" y "quieto"? No soy un perro de verdad que ladra, vive y al que nadie entiende, ¿sabes? Entonces, ¿por qué? —preguntó Inuyasha, arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos sobre su musculoso pecho.

Kagome alzó la nariz.

—Bueno, no _iba_ a perder mi dignidad ante un demonio perro. También conocido como tú —informó Kagome, cruzándose de brazos sobre su voluptuoso pecho.

Inuyasha entrecerró sus orbes color miel y se inclinó de forma que sus narices casi se tocaban.

—Nunca me rebajaría tanto como para perder mi dignidad por un asunto como este —afirmó en voz baja, su cálido aliento le producía cosquillas en su piel sensible.

A pesar del estremecimiento de deseo que la atravesó, Kagome entrecerró los ojos e hizo un puchero, frunciendo los labios.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse ante su mohín. _Está tan mona cuando hace eso._ Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente sus labios llenos y seductores. Por no mencionar tentadores.

Permanecieron así unos segundos más hasta que Inuyasha no pudo soportarlo más. Se inclinó y le robó un beso hambriento.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos y de su boca se escapó un pequeño jadeo. Y por supuesto, Inuyasha aprovechó para avasallar su boca con su lengua.

_¡No me lo puedo creer! Quién se cree que es para… para… _¡besarme_ de ese modo! ¡Cómo se atreve! Yo… yo…_

Los pensamientos de Kagome se desvanecieron lentamente mientras se fundía en su beso, sus ojos se cerraron. Y luego terminó igual de rápido que había empezado.

Inuyasha la miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su cara. No había tenido la verdadera intención de hacer eso. Pero con sus labios llenos y seductores fruncidos de ese modo, había sido tan tentador que no se había podido resistir.

Los ojos de Kagome permanecieron cerrados después del beso y sus labios todavía le hormigueaban por la sensación de sus labios presionados firmemente contra los suyos. Se lamió los labios y luego abrió los ojos. Lo miró con la mirada perdida.

—Has hecho trampa —susurró.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—¡No sabía para nada que ibas a hacer eso! ¡Lo menos que podrías haber hecho era darme alguna clase de advertencia! —replicó.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Pero ¿qué tiene eso de divertido?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

—Eres tan impredecible.

Él volvió a reírse.

—Lo sé.

Después de mirarlo un rato, Kagome dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—Aun así hiciste trampa —le recordó, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho cubierto con una toalla.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—¿Qué puedo decir? No juego con reglas.

Ella se rió.

—No, no lo haces. Puedo verlo.

Y con un meneo de cabeza, suspiró y volvió a dirigirse hacia su habitación, pero la detuvo la mano de Inuyasha sobre su hombro. Él le dio la vuelta.

—¿Sí, Inuyasha? ¿Querías algo?

_¿Aparte de a ti? Nada._ Inuyasha la miró a sus ojos chocolates, las emociones pasaban tan rápido por sus charcas color miel que Kagome descubrió que era difícil descifrarlas todas. Respirando hondo, bajó la mirada hacia ella con el rostro serio y su otra mano se alzó para unirse a la mano que estaba agarrando su otro hombro.

—Kagome… —Hizo una pausa y exhaló, haciendo que sus mechones se alzaran—. Esto está demostrando ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, así que lo diré directamente.

Kagome asintió lentamente, la perplejidad estaba grabada en sus hermosos rasgos.

—Kagome, quiero que vengas conmigo a Kioto.

* * *

><p>Lo siento, siento mucho el retraso que llevo con los fics, pero tengo una buena razón: estoy con exámenes. Pero la buena noticia es que termino con ellos relativamente pronto, así que sé perfectamente cuándo será la próxima actualización: el 16 de julio.<p>

Espero que me tengáis paciencia, mis estudios tienen preferencia frente a esto.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me ha encantado leerlos, espero que me los sigáis dejando. ¡Hasta el día 16!


	9. Reunión

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo nueve: Reunión_

* * *

><p>—Kagome, quiero que vengas conmigo a Kioto.<p>

Kagome casi dejó caer la toalla cuando oyó esas palabras saliendo de sus labios. ¿Quería que fuera adónde? ¿Con _él_? Pero, Kioto era donde…

—¿Q-Qué? —El tono fue apenas más alto que un susurro.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha lo había oído claramente. Cogió una de sus manos y la sostuvo con las suyas, sus orbes ambarinos inspeccionaban sus profundidades chocolates.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo a Kioto, Kagome. Te prometí que no te dejaría, y no voy a hacerlo. Kagome, créeme cuando te digo esto por muy cursi que suene: necesito estar contigo. Tú llenas el espacio que hay vacío en mi interior cuando estoy contigo y no voy a dejar que ese espacio vuelva a llenarse de vacío. Tú me completas, Kagome. Y sé que yo también te completo. Sé que puede sonar un poco extraño viniendo de mí, pero no puedo vivir sin ti, Kagome. —Alzó su mano hacia su boca y depositó un suave beso en sus nudillos.

Oh, qué razón tenía. _Sí_ que la completaba. Y ella lo necesitaba a él tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. Prácticamente le había sacado las palabras de la boca para decirlas él.

—Inuyasha… Yo…

En ese momento, fue como si le arrebataran la voz y no pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Inuyasha apretó su mano con cariño.

—Di que sí. Ven conmigo a Kioto. Necesito que estés conmigo. Quiero… quiero… —Suspiró—. Ya no sé ni lo que quiero. Todo lo que sé es que quiero que vayas conmigo. Estoy decidido. Y _no _aceptaré un no por respuesta. —La miró con ojos suplicantes, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Lo único que hizo Kagome fue abrir y cerrar la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Apenas sintió que la mano de Inuyasha se entrelazaba con la suya mientras lo miraba, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Inuyasha siguió mirándola con sus suplicantes orbes ambarinos, su mano volvió a apretar la de ella.

—¿Todavía no respondes? Bueno… puede que esto te convenza. —Y con eso dicho, se inclinó hacia abajo y volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso rápido y placentero que hizo que Kagome sintiera que le daba vueltas la cabeza, luego se enderezó para mirarla intensamente a sus brillantes y profundas lagunas marrones.

—Me he enamorado de ti, Kagome.

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron como platos y miraron incrédulamente a Inuyasha. ¿Acababa de decir que se había _enamorado_ de ella? ¿O sus oídos la engañaban? Seguro que estaba oyendo cosas. ¿Cómo podría Inuyasha, el famoso cantante y estrella del pop, estar enamorado de ella, Kagome, que no era nada más que una bailarina de taberna?

Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Es cierto, Kagome. De algún modo has hecho que me enamore, y mucho, de ti. No sé qué hiciste para que me sintiera así, pero me siento así. Y quiero que vengas conmigo a Kioto para poder estar cerca de ti, oír tu voz y ver tu sonrisa. Y como he dicho antes, _no_ voy a dejarte. —Enterró su nariz en su pelo, absorbiendo el perfume floral del champú que había usado para lavarse el pelo—. ¿Entonces qué dices, nena? ¿Irás conmigo a Kioto?

Se echó hacia atrás y miró fijamente sus lagunas marrones, su mirada dorada la acogía y la abrazaba de forma que no podía apartar la vista.

No. Sus oídos _no_ la engañaban. Él la amaba. Y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía de verdad por él. Empezaron a aparecer lágrimas en sus ojos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pequeña pero tranquilizadora en sus recién besados labios.

—Inuyasha… y-yo también te amo —susurró—. Sí, claro que iré contigo a Kioto.

El corazón de Inuyasha dio un salto al oír esas palabras que salieron de su boca. Lo amaba. Lo _amaba_, ¡maldición! E iba a ir a Kioto con él. Maldición, no podría ser más feliz de lo que lo era en ese momento. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera podía hablar. Así que en vez de hablar, la rodeó con sus brazos, giró una par de veces con ella en el aire y le dio un beso lleno de pasión. Kagome rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y se fundió completamente en el beso.

"Unos" minutos más tarde.

Después de haber hecho todas las confesiones, Kagome se vistió e iban ahora de camino al hotel, viajando en el Mustang Convertible plateado. Los dos iban en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Pero antes de ir al hotel, Kagome se detuvo en la taberna y le dijo a su encargada, Kagura, que se iba a ir a Kioto en unos días y que no sabía cuándo iba a volver. Inuyasha, por supuesto, se quedó en el coche. No pensaba que fuera sensato entrar en la taberna en toda su gloria de pelo plateado, ojos ambarinos y orejas de perro. Kagura entendió y dijo que Kanna la substituiría. Kagome le dio las gracias y luego fue a decirle adiós a Keiko. Compartieron un abrazo de despedida, luego Kagome volvió con el hanyou que la esperaba en su coche y partieron hacia el hotel.

Una vez en el hotel, Kagome aparcó en el lugar más cercano que pudo encontrar y apagó el motor. Suspiró y miró el volante, sus manos todavía se aferraban fuertemente a él.

Inuyasha la miró con preocupación en sus ojos dorados. Sabía que estaba nerviosa. Estiró el brazo y apretó la mano de Kagome.

Ante la sensación de su cálida mano apretando la suya, Kagome alzó la cabeza y miró a Inuyasha, que tenía una media sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—No te preocupes, Kagome. No va a pasar nada. Le conté a Sango todo sobre ti y estoy seguro de que se lo dijo a Sesshomaru y a los demás. Todos saben que vas a venir con nosotros a Kioto y sé que te van a tratar con el respeto que te mereces. Porque si no lo hacen, les daré una paliza que no podrán olvidar. —Sonrió.

Kagome no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risotada ante su última observación. Ésa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él. Siempre podía hacerle reír sin importar la situación.

Inuyasha dejó que una risa baja escapara de sus labios mientras apretaba su mano tranquilizadoramente. Kagome le devolvió el apretón y salió del coche, Inuyasha la siguió. Dio la vuelta al coche y se puso al lado de su hanyou. Él le volvió a dar la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Luego, con el corazón de Kagome lleno de confianza, los dos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del hotel. Una vez dentro, la confianza de Kagome se desvaneció e Inuyasha tuvo que llevar en brazos a Kagome por las escaleras porque el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio, lo cual no era un problema, ya que él _era_ un demonio perro, después de todo. Ignorando los constantes puñetazos de Kagome en su espalda, Inuyasha al fin llegó a su habitación de hotel. Bajó a Kagome delante de la puerta y la miró a los ojos. Estaba temblando ligeramente e Inuyasha no pudo pensar en otra cosa para calmarla que no fuera rodearla con sus brazos una vez más y abrazarla. Le frotó la espalda tranquilizadoramente y Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha. No… No sé por qué estoy actuando así. No es como si no los hubiera visto nunca o… como si nunca hubiera estado cerca de ellos, ¿no? Así que… en realidad no tengo ninguna razón para estar tan… _nerviosa_. Yo…

Inuyasha empezó a acariciarle el pelo con su filosa mano.

—Shh. No sea estúpida, Kagome. No hay razón para que te disculpes. Sé cómo te sientes y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estar nerviosa teniendo en cuenta que vas a conocer a la manager de un grupo famoso y a los miembros del grupo, ¿no crees? —Sonrió contra su pelo.

Ya. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Una risa ahogada escapó de sus labios y se apartó para mirarlo a sus ojos ambarinos, viéndolos llenos de comprensión y… ¿humor? Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Se apartó e inspeccionó sus ojos en busca de la respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa. Kagome asintió, la confianza volvía a llenar su corazón. Él asintió y abrió lo único que los separaba de los otros cuatro miembros –y manager– del grupo.

Inuyasha rodeó la cintura de Kagome con un brazo y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Todos, a excepción de Kouga que estaba tumbado en la cama porque tenía una resaca impresionante de la noche anterior, alzaron la mirada de lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a Inuyasha y a la chica que estaba a su lado. Sango sonrió, fue hacia la pareja y se detuvo delante de ellos. Le guiñó un ojo a Inuyasha, que se sonrojó en respuesta, y dirigió su atención hacia Kagome. Le sonrió.

—Hola. Tú debes de ser Kagome. Encantada de conocerte. —Extendió una mano—. Yo soy Sango, la manager del grupo, pero probablemente ya lo sabías. —Soltó una risita.

Kagome cogió su mano, un poco más relajada ante la cálida bienvenida de la mujer. Todo bien por el momento…

En ese momento, Sesshomaru, Miroku y –sorprendentemente– Naraku caminaron hacia ellos. Sango les dirigió una sonrisa y se marchó a otra habitación, marcando un número en su móvil.

Miroku fue el primero en hablar.

—Ah, Kagome. Encantado de volver a verte. —Le sonrió, cogió una de sus manos y la besó en el dorso.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir un tinte de celos y un gruñido bajo se escapó de sus labios mientras miraba al batería.

—Manos fuera, bonzo.

Kagome se sonrojó y Miroku parpadeó.

Sesshomaru simplemente le hizo una reverencia y dijo con voz apenas audible pero alegre:

—Es un placer volver a verte, Kagome.

Kagome le sonrió e hizo una reverencia en respuesta.

Naraku le dirigió un simple asentimiento y dijo:

—Kagome.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa y un asentimiento en respuesta.

Mientras pasaba todo esto, Kouga había conseguido de algún modo salir de la cama y arrastrar lentamente los pies hacia la pequeña reunión. Sesshomaru y Miroku retrocedieron un poco, dejando que el lobo se pusiera delante de la pareja y preparados para cogerlo si se tambaleaba hacia atrás. Lo cual era muy probable que pasara a juzgar por su inestabilidad.

Inuyasha se rió del estado actual de su amigo y negó con la cabeza.

—Maldición, Kouga, estás hecho una mierda. Ésta es de lejos la peor resaca que he visto.

Kouga no hizo nada para protestar. Incluso si hubiera querido, no tenía la energía para hacerlo. El pequeño viaje desde la cama hasta el hanyou lo había agotado. Sin embargo, era cierto. Estaba hecho una mierda. Su pelo largo estaba enmarañado, reposando libremente sobre sus hombros y tenía círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos azul cobalto, acompañados de bolsas. Su cuerpo se encorvó un poco y pareció como si le estuviera costando estar allí de pie. Miroku y Sesshomaru, habiendo anticipado esto, tuvieron que sostenerlo poniendo un fuerte brazo en cada hombro para evitar que se cayera. Y también tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su otra afirmación. Ésta era una de las peores resacas que había tenido _en su vida_. No sólo parecía estar hecho una mierda, también se sentía así.

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el lobo. Había leído en una revista que Kouga tenía tendencia a salir a beber una noche y luego despertarse con resacas terribles por las mañanas. Por eso Sango siempre tenía que canelar reuniones y conciertos por las mañanas, porque les faltaba una persona. Pero Inuyasha y los demás no se quejaban. Odiaban esas malditas reuniones. Todos pensaban que eran inútiles.

Kouga esbozó una débil sonrisa y cogió una de sus manos, ignorando el gruñido amenazante de Inuyasha.

Kagome le sonrió débilmente mientras él alzaba su mano y depositaba un suave beso en el dorso.

—Ka… gome… me alegro de… volver a… verte… —dijo Kouga en voz baja. Hizo una mueca cada pocas palabras, hablar hacía empeorar su dolor de cabeza.

Kagome le volvió a sonreír, le dio un apretón tranquilizador a su mano y luego dijo:

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Kouga.

Olvidándose momentáneamente de su horrible dolor de cabeza, Kouga compuso la mejor sonrisa que podía formar sin parecer un completo idiota. Le acababa de alegrar el día.

_¡Punto! ¡Dijo que se alegraba de volver a verme! Je, je… no te preocupes Kagome, serás mía. Tú espera y verás… _y con ese último pensamiento, Kouga sonrió para sus adentros y luego empezó a tambalearse ligeramente. Si no fuera por las manos de Sesshomaru y Miroku que estaban en sus hombros, seguramente se habría caído.

Pero esto no le pasó desapercibido a Inuyasha. Suspiró, soltando a regañadientes la cintura de Kagome y cogiendo a Kouga por los hombros lo llevó de vuelta a la cama. El hanyou se aseguró de que estaba bien acomodado y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Ya. Ahora quédate en cama y descansa un poco, Kouga. Es probable que nos vayamos pronto a Kioto, así que necesitas energía. Y no sé si Sango ya os lo ha dicho o no, pero Kagome también va a venir con nosotros a Kioto, así que no necesitamos que un lobo atontado y con sueño nos retrase —bromeó Inuyasha con una sonrisilla.

Kuoga puso los ojos en blanco y bostezó.

—Sí, lo que tú digas.

Y con esas palabras, Kouga cerró sus ojos azules y se rindió, dando la bienvenida al muy necesitado sueño.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada a su dormido amigo. Claro, el lobo a veces podía ser molesto, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por su amigo. Dijo en bajo "Buenas noches, Kouga" y volvió hacia donde estaban Kagome y los demás.

Kagome sonrió al ver cómo Inuyasha con creciente adoración metía a Kouga en cama, le decía unas palabras y luego volvía con ellos. Kagome sabía que Inuyasha se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos y que haría cualquier cosa por que estuvieran felices y sanos. Eso simplemente hizo que lo amara más.

La famosa estrella del pop volvió con su amada y, una vez allí, rodeó posesivamente la cintura de Kagome con su brazo, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Y eso no le pasó desapercibido a Miroku, que le guiñó un ojo al hanyou y éste le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo en respuesta. Kagome no fue consciente del intercambio entre los hombres, ya que estaba demasiado ensimismada con el lujo de la habitación como para darse cuenta de algo. Era de lejos la habitación de hotel más grande y cara que había visto. Había dos camas extra grandes, una de ellas estaba ocupada por Kouga, y enfrente de las camas, al otro lado de la habitación había una chimenea –con una pequeña nevera en un estante a su lado–, una televisión de pantalla grande y un sofá entre dos sillones rojos reclinables. Había una ventana que ocupaba toda la pared a la derecha de las camas de forma que se podían ver las concurridas calles de Tokio, las cortinas colgaban a los lados de la ventana. Y por encima de todo, la principal fuente de luz era una preciosa lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo. Había un espacioso baño situado entre las dos camas que, por la ligera apertura de la puerta, Kagome podía apreciar que conducía a los servicios. Pero también era cierto que aquel era el hotel más caro de todo Tokio, así que sólo la gente más rica podía alojarse allí. E Inuyasha y compañía resultaba que entraban en esa categoría. Pero al mismo tiempo que esa idea se le pasó por la mente, le llegó otra.

Inuyasha debía de haber estado en Tokio desde hacía algún tiempo, así que… ¿cómo era que Kagome no se había enterado de que había estado en Tokio todo ese tiempo?

Claro que habría habido rumores de que el grupo más bueno de Japón se estaba alojando en el hotel más caro _de_ Tokio… ¿verdad? Pero Kagome no le había oído a nadie de Tokio pronunciar la palabra "grupo" en su conversación. Ni siquiera había oído nada en la taberna. Y ése era actualmente el lugar de máximo cotilleo de Tokio. Pero ya no podía decir eso. Después de aquel incidente en el parque la noche anterior y de que los locos fans de Inuyasha salieran en estampida detrás de ellos tras descubrir que de verdad _era_ el famoso Inuyasha, no le sorprendería que medio Tokio ya supiera que Inuyasha se alojaba allí. Más razones para que se fueran antes. Sin embargo, no hubo un artículo en el periódico que había "leído" Kagome esa mañana que consistiera en el paradero de Inuyasha y compañía. Y por encima, tampoco nadie _parecía_ haber visto a Kagome y a Inuyasha entrar en el hotel. Mmmm… Sango les debía de haber pagado a todos los de la zona, _incluido_ a los empleados del hotel para que no mencionaran nada a nadie. O a lo mejor los había amenazado para que se callaran o los demandaría. Sí, eso se parecía más a algo que haría Sango. Cuando se trataba de la privacidad del grupo, tendía a hacer cosas drásticas.

Poco después de esa conclusión, Kagome salió de su ensoñación cuando sintió que Inuyasha le hacía andar. La condujo hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron y hablaron un rato, la mayor parte del tiempo Inuyasha estuvo explicando cómo se había encontrado con Kagome en el parque y demás cosas.

Kagome suspiró y empezó a comer los Doritos que Miroku había sacado y volvió a reflexionar. Pero sus pensamientos, una vez más, se vieron interrumpidos cuando Sango entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara. Todos, a excepción de Kouga que seguía durmiendo en la cama, la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Sango se dirigió dando saltitos hacia el sofá y se detuvo delante de ellos, con la sonrisa todavía en su cara.

—¡Grandes noticias, chicos! Nos vamos a Kioto… ¡esta noche!

Kagome inhaló bruscamente mientras sentía que se le iba el color de la cara.

Inuyasha y Miroku gritaron "¡Sí!" mientras chocaban los cinco y Sesshomaru y Naraku simplemente asentían, comprendiendo.

Sonriendo, Inuyasha se giró hacia Kagome y la abrazó en su asiento en el sofá. Kagome se quedó quieta, sin moverse.

Al sentir que algo iba mal, Inuyasha se apartó y la miró con sus lagunas doradas llenas de inquietud.

—¿Kagome? ¿Pasa algo? Pensaba que querías ir a Kioto conmigo. Quieres venir, ¿verdad?

La inquietud se vio reemplazada por preocupación.

Kagome se dio una patada mental por estar tan callada. Le sonrió.

—No, Inuyasha, no pasa nada. Y sí, por supuesto que quiero ir contigo. Es que es tan… tan _repentino_. Pensaba que no nos iríamos hasta dentro de unos días por lo menos… —Su mirada bajó de sus ojos a su regazo.

A Inuyasha lo recorrió una oleada de alivio. ¿Eso era todo lo que la preocupaba? Bueno, entonces simplemente tendría que arreglarlo. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

—No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, cariño. Piensa en ello como en unas vacaciones, lejos de tu trabajo, lejos de ese apartamento tuyo…

—¿Qué pasa con mi gato?

Él alzó una delicada ceja.

—¿Tu gato?

—Sí, mi gato Buyo. No puedo dejarlo solo por Kami sabe cuánto. ¡No quiero que se muera de hambre! Aunque, necesita bajar un poco de peso…

El hanyou de pelo plateado la miró con ojos inexpresivos. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y sus orejas se enderezaron un poco.

—¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a esa bola marrón y blanca que está tirada delante de la televisión y que pasa horas sin moverse? —preguntó Inuyasha, ladeando la cabeza.

Kagome asintió.

—Sí, ése es. ¿Y qué voy a hacer con él? —Se deprimió un poco.

Inuyasha simplemente sonrió.

—No te preocupes por él, Kagome. Contrataré a alguien para que le dé comida y agua todas las mañanas, tardes y noches mientras no estemos. No es mucho problema. —Ondeó una mano en el aire, quitándole importancia al asunto—. En cualquier caso, no te estreses. Te divertirás, te lo prometo. —Le guiñó un ojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Al oír esas últimas palabras que salieron de su boca, Kagome sintió que la inundaba inmediatamente una ola de alivio. Le tomaría la palabra. Después de todo, Inuyasha no era de los que rompían sus promesas y no iba a dudar de él ahora. Kagome soltó el aliento que estaba conteniendo y le sonrió a Inuyasha, dándole su silenciosa respuesta.

Inuyasha le acarició la mejilla con la nariz y la abrazó, a lo que ella correspondió alegremente.

Pero, aunque ellos no lo sabían, dos ojos azul hielo los habían estado observando todo el tiempo. Y _no_ parecían contentos.

* * *

><p>Y lo prometido es deuda. Con los exámenes terminados, voy a tener más tiempo durante el próximo mes, así que espero que estéis atentos a las actualizaciones.<p>

Hasta pronto, espero vuestros comentarios.


	10. Mi hanyou, mi Kagome y ojos verdes

**Disclaimer:**los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo diez: Mi hanyou, mi Kagome y ojos verdes_

—Miroku, ¡eres un pervertido!

En la habitación resonó una sonora bofetada, luego un golpe sordo y poco después algo cayendo.

Miroku estaba ahora sentado en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza y una marca roja en la mejilla. Pero aparte de eso, había una sonrisa de aparente satisfacción en sus labios.

Sango, airada, fulminó con la mirada al miembro del grupo con las manos cerradas en puños.

—¡Pensaba que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Miroku! ¡Te daba una oportunidad conmigo si dejabas de tocarme el culo!

Miroku suspiró y luego se levantó del suelo y se giró hacia Sango, que todavía estaba que echaba humo.

—Sango, yo…

—¡No! ¡No quiero oír tus excusas! —Le dio la espalda—. Estaba empezando a confiar en ti de verdad, Miroku. Pero tenías que ir y arruinar nuestra relación con esa maldita mano tuya. No sé si voy a poder volver a confiar en ti, y menos darte otra oportunidad. —Lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por su rostro y su voz estaba cargada de dolor.

Miroku fijó la mirada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dándose una patada mentalmente por hacerla llorar. Podía oír sus pequeños sollozos y un gimoteo de vez en cuando. Eran los únicos en la gran habitación de hotel ya que Kagome e Inuyasha habían vuelto al apartamento de Kagome para recoger sus cosas y Sesshomaru, Naraku y Kouga –con mucho esfuerzo– habían bajado a la cafetería a tomar el desayuno. Así que aquí estaba él, de pie y sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había hecho a Sango. ¡No era culpa suya que su mano estuviera maldita! No estaba seguro, pero pensaba que la perversión era de familia. Ojo, no estaba diciendo que él fuera un pervertido. Entonces, reuniendo valor, dio un paso adelante, le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la atrajo contra su pecho. Sango intentó liberarse de su agarre, pero Miroku simplemente lo reforzó.

—Suéltame, Miroku —su voz vaciló un poco.

Miroku inspiró hondo y luego inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla en su hombro.

—Sango, mira, lo siento mucho. De verdad que no sé qué me poseyó para hacer eso. Es como si mi mano tuviera mente propia. Por favor, Sango. Quiero que esta relación dure mucho tiempo. Por favor… ¿me perdonas? —Le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Sango lo miró con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar. Él le devolvió la mirada con sus persuasivos ojos violetas. Finalmente, ella se derrumbó y se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando en su pecho.

—Yo también quiero que nuestra relación dure mucho tiempo —dijo contra su pecho.

Miroku simplemente le acarició el pelo con la mano mientras decía:

—Shh… no pasa nada, Sango. Duraremos. Yo me aseguraré de ello.

Sango continuó sollozando en su pecho, sin ver que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios, contento de poder sostener una vez más a su amor en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Kagome entró disparada en su habitación, intentando encontrar desesperadamente las cosas que necesitaba.<p>

—Oh, venga, ¡dónde está!

Miró por toda la habitación: en el armario, debajo de la cama, en su mesilla de noche, en el tocador, buscando el objeto que necesitaba.

Se estaba frustrando.

—_¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ MI CEPILLO?_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha estaba en el salón, estirado en el sofá, descansando los ojos. En cuanto oyó la rabieta de Kagome, estalló en carcajadas. No pasó ni un minuto antes de oír que Kagome se dirigía furiosa hacia el salón. Él seguía riéndose como un loco cuando entró en la sala, tirando todo, buscando su cepillo.<p>

—Inuyasha, ¿has visto mi cepillo por alguna parte? —preguntó, tirando un cojín en dirección a Inuyasha sin darse cuenta.

Inuyasha la cogió a centímetros de su cara.

—Hoy no me tocaba cuidar de él. —Sonrió.

Kagome paró de revolver en el asiento para dirigirle una mirada helada.

Él arqueó una ceja, una sonrisa todavía jugueteaba en sus labios y rió por lo bajo.

Kagome puso los ojos en blanco y fue de una punta a otra del salón.

Inuyasha se estaba mareando de tanto ir y venir de Kagome delante de él. Terminó hartándose, así que cuando pasó por delante de él, la cogió por la cintura y tiró de ella para ponerla en su regazo.

Un grito escapó de la boca de Kagome ante su movimiento repentino y aterrizó con fuerza en su regazo, haciendo que Inuyasha gruñera ligeramente.

Inuyasha rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y acercó sus labios a su oreja.

—Sólo es un cepillo —susurró con voz ronca, dándole un mordisco juguetón.

—Pero es mi… —comenzó.

La mano de Inuyasha sobre su boca evitó que terminara la frase.

Kagome suspiró y se rindió. Se relajó en su regazo.

Al comprender que se había rendido, Inuyasha bajó la mano de su boca por su cuello hasta su hombro y luego la deslizó lentamente por su brazo.

A Kagome le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda mientras él hacía eso y se apoyó en él, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Luego la movió en su regazo de modo que sus largas piernas estuvieran estiradas en el sofá, pero que siguiera sentada cómodamente en su regazo. Lo miró a sus orbes ambarinos mientras él escudriñaba sus fascinantes ojos marrones. Kagome se sonrojó y lo miró con curiosidad. Él sonrió con suficiencia.

A Kagome le confundió su sonrisa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

Su sonrisa se hizo todavía más grande.

—Iiipp.

Kagome rompió el agarre de su cintura y empezó a correr.

Inuyasha rió en voz baja, se levantó rápidamente del sofá y la cogió por la cintura antes de que pudiera ir a alguna parte. Ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero Inuyasha la sostenía firmemente.

Le estaba costando bastante mantener el equilibrio en el suelo, así que, escogiendo la mejor opción que se le pasó por la mente y que no hiciera que despotricara contra él, volvió a cambiar de posición de modo que sus manos estuvieran agarrándola por los brazos.

—Lo siento, Kagome, pero no me dejas elección —dijo con una sonrisa.

Kagome paró inmediatamente de retorcerse.

—Oh, no —chilló, sus ojos chocolates se llenaron de pánico.

Él se rió.

—Oh, sí.

Y antes de darse cuenta, Kagome estaba en el suelo, sobre su espalda y paralizada bajo el peso de Inuyasha.

Estaba sentado encima de ella, asegurándose de no poner todo su peso sobre ella para no aplastarla. Sus manos sostenían las suyas por encima de su cabeza, dejándola indefensa.

Kagome tenía una mirada que parecía decir "No puedo, he perdido contra _ti_".

Inuyasha simplemente se rió por lo bajo y se inclinó de forma que sus narices se tocaran. Volvió a sonreír.

—Yo. Gano.

Ella entrecerró sus orbes cafés.

—Eres muy malo.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa malvada, haciendo que asomasen las puntas de sus colmillos por debajo de su labio superior.

—Lo intento.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Kagome no pudo contenerse más. Rápidamente, la habitación se llenó de risas provenientes de la pareja adolescente.

Cinco minutos después, sus risas se redujeron a risitas. Luego los dos pararon y se miraron profundamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Kagome le decían todo lo que necesitaba saber y, con un movimiento rápido, se inclinó y estampó sus labios contra los de ella en un beso lleno de pasión. Kagome profundizó el beso al pasar su lengua suavemente por su labio inferior, pidiendo pasar. Inuyasha gruñó y obedeció silenciosamente, dejando que su propia lengua recorriera su boca en el proceso.

Pasó muchísimo tiempo.

Luego, a regañadientes, se separaron por falta de aire.

Kagome lo miró con amor y luego suspiró.

—Ahora, señor Demonio Perro Chico Malo, ¿le importaría salir de encima de mí para que pueda terminar de prepararme? —preguntó con dulzura, batiendo las pestañas para darle más efecto.

El señor Demonio Perro Chico Malo sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Y si no quiero? —preguntó con astucia.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Me estás desafiando?

—Puede. —Le soltó las manos y se incorporó, todavía sin poner todo su peso sobre ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre su musculoso pecho.

Kagome aprovechó su libertad y se sentó sobre sus codos.

Inuyasha seguía sonriéndole. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y bien? Estoy esperando —dijo con voz ronca, ladeando la cabeza.

Kagome se rió entre dientes. Se incorporó completamente de forma que lo estuviera mirando a sus ojos dorados. La sonrisa de él se desvaneció cuando pasó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus labios estuvieron al lado de su peluda oreja, Inuyasha descruzó lentamente los brazos, que cayeron a los lados. Ella sonrió mientras deslizaba los brazos hacia abajo y los reposaba en su torso.

—Dile hola al suelo de mi parte, Inuyasha —susurró.

Las cejas de Inuyasha se juntaron en confusión.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué estás…?

Nunca consiguió terminar su frase porque Kagome empujó su pecho, haciendo que cayera al suelo, gritara mientras caía y aterrizara sobre su espalda. Inuyasha pensó haber oído una risita y luego pasos alejándose.

Cuando por fin recuperó su concentración, buscó a su alrededor a su Kagome.

Kagome estaba a medio camino del pasillo cuando gritó:

—¡No te olvides de decirle "hola" al suelo de mi parte! —A eso le siguieron risas y el cierre de la puerta de su habitación.

—Sí, le diré "hola", sí. A _ti _te voy a decir hola… —gruñó mientras se levantaba del suelo y salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

Poco después de eso, se pudo oír un chillido acompañado de un grito de triunfo.

* * *

><p>Después de que Kagome hubiera cogido las cosas que necesitaba –y después de la pequeña reunión que había tenido lugar en la habitación de Kagome, que seguía haciendo que se riera de vez en cuando—, Inuyasha y ella volvieron al hotel donde todos estarían esperando en el vestíbulo principal con sus cosas para meterlas en la limusina que los recogería y los llevaría al aeropuerto. Miroku, al ser el más cercano a Inuyasha, se tomó la libertad de recogerle sus cosas.<p>

Justo cuando Kagome estaba a punto de relajarse en una grande y lujosa silla, una idea repentina evitó que lo hiciera y provocó que saliera corriendo hacia Inuyasha, que estaba hablando con Sesshomaru.

—Inuyasha.

—¿Mmm? —dijo, girándose hacia ella.

—Mi familia. ¡No tienen ni idea de que me voy en este viaje! ¡Me olvidé de decírselo! Tengo que volver y… —Se vio interrumpida cuando Inuyasha colocó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola.

—No pasa nada, Kagome. Lo saben. Me tomé la libertad de enviarles una nota a su casa diciéndoles que te ibas de vacaciones, que no sabías cuándo ibas a volver y que los llamarías cuando o si tenías la oportunidad. Así que no te preocupes —le informó tranquilamente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Muchas gracias. No…

Maldición. Otra idea inquietante.

—Eh, ¿Inuyasha?

—¿Sí?

—Exactamente, ¿de parte de quién es la nota?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos.

Mierda.

—Ehhhhh…

* * *

><p>La señora Higurashi fue hacia la puerta principal con una bolsa de comida en las manos. Cerró la puerta, fue a la cocina para guardar la comida y encontró un sobre en la mesa que ponía "Familia Higurashi" con letra elaborada.<p>

Curiosa, la mujer bajó la bolsa, abrió el sobre y leyó lo que decía la nota.

_Querida familia Higurashi:_

_Su hija, Kagome Higurashi, se ha ido de vacaciones con unos amigos y no está segura de cuándo va a volver. Os llamará cuando o si tiene oportunidad. Gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer esta corta, aunque importante, nota._

_Firmado,_

_Inuyasha_

La señora Higurashi abrió los ojos como platos. Volvió a dejar la carta sobre la mesa y, después, se desmayó inmediatamente.

* * *

><p>—…Un amigo —mintió Inuyasha.<p>

Una vez más, Kagome sintió que el alivio la invadía y se relajó un poco.

—Oh. Bien. No sería bueno que mi madre se desmayara si viera que está firmado por ti, ¿verdad? —Compuso una sonrisa, volvió a la silla y se sentó, hundiéndose en su suavidad.

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando con una expresión de asombro plantada en su rostro.

"Bien hecho, idiota. Ahora seguramente su madre estará tirada en el suelo y su familia estará intentando que recupere la conciencia."

_¿Pero qué? ¿Quién demonios eres tú?_

"Bueno, supongo que se podría decir que soy tu subconsciente y sin embargo, no soy realmente tu subconsciente…"

_¡Maldita sea, eres mi subconsciente o no!_

"Vale, vale, ¡soy tu subconsciente! Dios, no te sulfures."

Gruñó para sus adentros. _Y bien, ¿qué demonios quieres?_

"Nada. Sólo te felicitaba por tu estupidez. ¡Felicidades!"

_Keh, déjame en paz._

"Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos una obsesión con mandar callar, ¿eh?"

_¡FUERA!_

"¡Ey! ¡Vale, ya me voy! ¡Ya me voy!" Su _subconsciente_ se esfumó.

Inuyasha parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, su mano se alzó para frotarse las sienes.

—Ahh… mi cabeza. Eso fue raro. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

—¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha?

Dicho hanyou alzó la mirada para ver los intrigados ojos ambarinos de su hermano.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza y exhaló.

—Nah… no pasa nada, Sesshomaru. Estoy bien.

Sesshomaru lo miró con una ceja arqueada y una expresión que afirmaba claramente: Es inútil mentir, sabes que puedo tanto sentirlo como olerlo.

Inuyasha suspiró y se desplomó en una silla cercana, enterrando la cabeza en sus manos.

—Soy un baka, Sesshomaru. Cuando le escribí esa nota a la familia de Kagome, la firmé con _mi_ nombre. Y ahora su familia probablemente se estará preguntando cómo demonios se ha mezclado conmigo. —Volvió a suspirar, esta vez pesadamente.

Sesshomaru fue hacia él y se apoyó en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

—No te preocupes por esa minucia, hermanito. Piensa que es como si les hubieras dado un autógrafo. —Hizo una pausa—. Sólo que sin la foto.

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza de entre sus manos y arqueó las cejas.

—Eh… No lo había pensado así. —Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se relajó en la silla—. Pero no creo que eso evite que la llamen. _Tiene_ móvil… malditos chismes —masculló la última parte para su interior, recordando la última vez que había hablado por _su_ móvil. Su oído le seguía pitando del grito. Pero que lo murmurara no impidió que Sesshomaru lo oyera. El fantasma de una sonrisa adornó sus labios y se rió entre dientes.

—No, no creo que eso les _detenga_. Pero estoy seguro de que Kagome pensará en algo que decirles para que mantengan la mente ocupada por ahora. Es una chica lista, ¿no? —afirmó con un tono de ligera diversión.

Inuyasha sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón. _Es_ lista. —Miró a la mujer de la que estaban hablando y el panorama que vieron sus ojos _no_ le complació. No pudo contener un pequeño gruñido que salió de su garganta.

Sesshomaru alzó una delicada ceja ante su gruñido y miró furtivamente hacia donde estaba mirando. Lo que vieron sus ojos le hizo reír a carcajadas –algo que rara vez hacía– y meneó la cabeza.

—Inuyasha, no dejes que los celos saquen lo mejor de ti. Eso tiende a arruinar relaciones como la tuya con Kagome. Recuérdalo. —Y con eso, el hermano mayor volvió con Sango y los demás.

* * *

><p>—Bueno, Kagome, ¿dónde has estado los últimos dos meses? Te he echado mucho de menos. —Kouga le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.<p>

Kagome tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y alzó la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa temblorosa. Déjaselo a Kouga para que diga algo _así_.

—Mm, bueno, Kouga, me halaga que me hayas echado de menos, en serio… aunque desearía poder decir lo mismo por mi parte… —masculló la última parte para sus adentros.

—¿Perdón?

—¡Nada! Nada de nada —dijo rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente mientras componía una sonrisa tonta.

Él volvió a sonreír, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Bien. En fin, Kagome, sólo por hablar algo, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Conseguiste trabajo? ¿Familia? —preguntó Kouga, apoyándose contra su silla.

Kagome abrió la boca para responder, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—En realidad, sí, tiene trabajo y sí, tiene familia. Una que probablemente esté intentando traer a la realidad con sales a su madre inconsciente mientras hablamos.

Kagome saltó ante la repentina cercanía de su voz. Miró a un lado del lobo y vio a nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha, que estaba de brazos cruzados y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Madre inconsciente? —corearon Kouga y Kagome.

Ups.

Inuyasha decidió ignorar las miradas interrogantes de su mujer y del lobo. Se puso al lado de Kagome en un ademán protector, al otro lado de donde estaba Kouga.

_¿Madre inconsciente? ¿De qué demonios está hablando? Bueno, alguna vez tendré que sonsacarle la historia._

—Bueno, Kouga, ¿desde cuándo te interesa la vida de Kagome? Tenía entendido que no querías tener nada que ver con las mujeres. —Alzó una elegante ceja mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia adornaba sus labios perfectos.

Un frunce se grabó en los labios de Kouga.

—Para que lo sepas, Inuyasha, he estado interesado en las mujeres desde el concierto de hace dos meses aquí en Tokio cuando vi a una guapa pelirroja entre el público sentada al lado de Kagome. _Pero_, eso no significa que vaya a dejar de adular a Kagome con mi maravillosa personalidad —afirmó, guiñando un ojo y sonriéndole a la susodicha.

Kagome parpadeó, ignorando su guiño y su sonrisa. _¿Ayame?_

Inuyasha bufó.

—La única mujer sobre la que puse los ojos fue Kagome. —Le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa de su propia cosecha.

Kagome se sonrojó y Kouga puso los ojos en blanco.

De repente, Kagome sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo izquierdo. Extendió el brazo para encontrar la fuente del dolor. Expulsó un suspiro de irritación cuando descubrió lo que era. Era exactamente el mismo punto en el que su hermano pequeño, Souta, la había mordido hacía unos meses. Sí, es cierto. La había mordido. Sólo porque su brazo estaba en medio cuando ella lo había extendido en la mesa para arrebatarle un poco de chocolate a su madre. Le dolía de vez en cuando, Kami sabía por qué razón.

Empezó a rascarse distraídamente la zona dolorida de su brazo mientras pasaba la mirada de Inuyasha a Kouga. De algún modo habían pasado de una conversación decente a un acalorado concurso de insultos.

—Bueno, ¡al menos yo no me emborracho y me tiro a toda chica guapa que veo! —gritó un enfadado hanyou.

—¡Ja! ¡Al menos yo no consigo a las chicas por mi aspecto! ¡Las consigo con mi encanto y mi personalidad! —replicó un furioso lobo.

—¡Keh! ¡Entonces por qué aún no he visto a alguna zorra a tu lado a todas horas!

Kouga gruñó.

—¡Bastardo!

—¡Idiota!

—¡Hanyou arrogante y burro!

—¡Mala escusa de lobo pulgoso!

—¡Aliento de perro!

—¡Lobo miedica!

En este punto, Sango, Miroku Sesshomaru y Naraku habían dejado de hablar para observar la pelea entre "amigos". Ninguno de ellos se movió para detenerlos, estaban disfrutando del entretenimiento momentáneo.

Kagome estaba a punto de añadir su granito de arena, pero el ruidoso sonido de un bocinazo proveniente del exterior evitó que lo hiciera.

Los dos detuvieron su concurso y miraron hacia la entrada, donde vieron una limusina blanca a través de las puertas de cristal. Se lanzaron una última mirada que decía claramente "terminaremos con esto más tarde" y fueron hacia la entrada, separados por una buena distancia.

Kagome parpadeó.

—¡Ey! ¡Esperadme!

* * *

><p>El viaje en limusina al aeropuerto pasó sin incidentes salvo que Kouga e Inuyasha se estuvieron fulminando con la mirada hasta que llegaron. Miroku tenía una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, por razones desconocidas para Kagome.<p>

Cuando entraron en el aeropuerto, se desató el infierno. Y no hablo de un perro y un lobo.

Cuando la limusina apareció en el gran aeropuerto, gente de _todas partes_ empezó a correr hacia la limusina, intentando atisbar al famoso o famosos del interior. Incluso la gente que estaba embarcando y desembarcando corrió a ver de qué iba tanta emoción.

Mirando por la ventanilla tintada, el corazón de Kagome se saltó varios latidos cuando vio a toda la gente aglomerada alrededor de la limusina gritando: "¡Inuyasha!" ¡Es Inuyasha!" Cómo lo sabían era fácil de adivinar. La matrícula ponía "Demonio Inu". Una _gran_ revelación.

Kagome tragó el nudo de su garganta. Debería haberlo visto venir. Él _es_ famoso, después de todo. ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle? ¿Quién no se volvería loco incluso si viera un poco de él?

Inuyasha sintió la tensión de Kagome y le dio la mano. Se la apretó de modo tranquilizador, ganándose una sonrisa nerviosa de la belleza que estaba a su lado.

—No te preocupes. Sólo quédate cerca de mí. Y no dejes que las chicas te aparten a un lado, te den una paliza, te roben la ropa y vengan corriendo hacia mí, declarando ser tú. —Una sonrisa adornó sus labios.

Sintiendo que un poco de nerviosismo la abandonaba, Kagome soltó una pequeña risa. Síp. En cualquier situación aún podía hacerle sonreír.

—No lo haré. —Le sonrió en respuesta.

Inuyasha se llevó su mano a sus labios y le besó el dorso.

Sango gritó "ooh", Kouga gruñó, la sonrisa triunfante de Miroku fue reemplazada por una pervertida, Sesshomaru… no hizo nada, y Naraku suspiró.

Cuando la limusina finalmente se detuvo, el conductor salió, les abrió la puerta y Kagome, Inuyasha y los demás –con Inuyasha por delante sujetando con fuerza la mano de Kagome– salieron de la gran limusina blanca y se dirigieron al aeropuerto. Y tal y como dijo, ella se mantuvo cerca de Inuyasha. Muy cerca, en realidad. Las chicas e incluso algunos chicos estaban empezando a ponerla histérica. Pensaba que _de verdad_ iban a apartarla a un lado, a darle una paliza, que alguna chica le robaría la ropa y diría que era Kagome. Bueno, hasta que cuatro hombres con traje negro y gafas de sol oscuras que les cubrían los ojos salieron de la nada y rodearon al grupo. Dos por delante y dos por detrás.

Al bajar la mirada y ver la expresión de confusión de Kagome, Inuyasha se inclinó y le susurró al oído:

—Guardaespaldas, Kagome. Para que puedas relajarte un poco. Ellos se asegurarán de que nadie se acerque a menos de un metro de ti. —Sonrió—. Para eso les pagamos.

Kagome parpadeó y su boca formó una perfecta O. Se destensó un poco y empezó a relajarse, tal y como le había indicado Inuyasha.

Inuyasha le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró hacia delante y siguió caminando, ignorando los gritos de "¡Inuyasha, te quiero! ¡Cásate conmigo!" o "¡Fírmame el pecho, Inuyasha!"

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos y luego la curiosidad de Kagome sacó lo mejor de ella.

—Eh, ¿Inuyasha? ¿Adónde vamos, exactamente?

—A mi jet privado —contestó con toda tranquilidad.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Jet _privado_?

Él asintió.

La boca de Kagome formó otra O mientras seguía caminando al lado de su hanyou.

Sonrió para sus adentros. _Mi hanyou…_

Le soltó la mano y luego rodeó su brazo con los suyos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo alegremente.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, oyendo un suspiro de alegría de su Kagome.

El inu-hanyou de ojos dorados sonrió. _Mi Kagome…_

El resto del camino al jet fue en silencio entre ellos, aparte de las chicas gritando que los seguían. Los dos guardaespaldas de atrás estaban esforzándose por contenerlas, con un poco de ayuda de un quinto guardaespaldas que salió de la nada, igual que los otros cuatro.

Cuando al fin llegaron al jet, que estaba situado en la parte de atrás del concurrido aeropuerto, Kagome notó que había varias personas cargando su equipaje en él. Inuyasha la llevó por la escalera hasta la entrada del jet, los seguían Sesshomaru, Kouga, Miroku, Sango y Naraku. Una vez dentro, lo único que pudo hacer Kagome fue quedarse de pie y observar maravillada el jet privado. _Éste_… es un jet privado impresionante. El suelo estaba cubierto con una lujosa alfombra roja oscura y tan suave que Kagome podía sentirla a través de sus zapatos y cubriendo el suelo contra las paredes había dos sofás a cada lado con una mesa de cristal entre ellos y una rosa en un florero encima. Al fondo del jet había un pequeño cuarto de baño, en el que probablemente cabrían unas dos personas, a su lado había una nevera, probablemente llena de aperitivos y refrescos en abundancia. En el techo del jet había una televisión de buen tamaño sobre la mesa y los dos sofás. También había una silla roja mullida que Kagome no había visto la primera vez al otro lado de la mesa y los sofás. Las ventanas cubrían las paredes, dando una buena vista del mundo exterior. Una palabra para definir el jet: Caro.

Sintiendo que alguien le estaba dando golpecitos con el codo para que despertara de su ensoñación, Kagome meneó la cabeza y la giró para ver esos magníficos ojos ambarinos que había llegado a amar.

El adolescente de ojos ambarinos le sonrió a la anonadada mujer.

—Bueno, ¿qué opinas de mi jet? Es bastante cómodo si me permites mi opinión, ¿ne?

Kagome parpadeó.

Inuyasha se rió y se apartó de su lado para ir a hablar con el piloto detrás de las cortinas, en la parte delantera del avión.

Al ver que Inuyasha se iba de su lado, Kouga aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse a ella, rodear su cintura con un brazo y conducirla a uno de los sofás de color rojo oscuro. Se sentó e hizo que Kagome se sentara con él, Kagome soltó un pequeño "¡Ip!". La atrajo hacia sí y Kagome se ruborizó, deslizando rápidamente la mirada hacia las cortinas que ocultaban a su novio. A Inuyasha _no_ le iba a gustar esto.

Sesshomaru, Miroku y Naraku se tomaron su tiempo para acomodarse en el sofá de enfrente de Kouga y Kagome, luego Miroku encendió la televisión con el mando que estaba sobre la mesa. Sesshomaru sacó una novela que había estado leyendo y se perdió entre las páginas del libro. Naraku cogió un refresco de la nevera y decidió ver la televisión. Sango fue a sentarse delante con el piloto.

Kagome acababa de darse cuenta de en qué posición se encontraba. Estaba sentada cerca de Kouga. Demasiado cerca para su gusto. Meneando la cabeza para aclararla, se escapó del agarre de Kouga y se movió a un lado del sofá, lejos del lobo.

—Mmm, por mucho que me gustes, Kouga, no me gustas en _ese_ sentido —dijo amablemente—. Lo siento, pero yo…

—Buenas tardes caballeros e invitada especial de Inuyasha…

Kagome gruñó ligeramente y hundió la cabeza en las manos, sonrojándose e intentando ignorar las risitas de los otros hombres del jet.

—… Soy su piloto, Haru Glory y seré quien les lleve a su destino deseado, Kioto. Por favor, permanezcan sentados mientras despegamos en aproximadamente 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

El jet empezó a moverse hacia delante en la pista y Kagome cayó hacia atrás en el sofá. En ese momento, Inuyasha apareció de detrás de las cortinas justo a tiempo para ver cómo caía Kagome en el sofá. Una risa baja escapó de su boca mientras iba hacia ella, se desplomaba a su lado y la ponía en su regazo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

—Agárrate fuerte, koi —le susurró al oído.

Kagome asintió y sintió que los brazos de Inuyasha la apretaban más.

El jet estaba cogiendo velocidad, hasta que finalmente se levantó de la pista y estuvo en el aire, echando a todos los que estaban en el jet hacia atrás.

A medida que ganaban altitud, Kagome sintió un doloroso estallido en sus oídos.

—¡Au! —gritó Kagome—, ¡acaban de estallarme los oídos!

Inuyasha se rió por lo bajo.

—Sí, los oídos hacen eso si ganas suficiente altitud. Nunca he sabido por qué… —Su expresión cambió de una de risa a pensativa, con las cejas y los labios fruncidos.

Kagome soltó una risita.

Miroku, al que le habían interrumpido el programa con un anuncio, miró a Inuyasha y casi estalló en carcajadas.

—No pienses demasiado, Inuyasha, puede que desaparezcas por combustión espontánea —bromeó con una sonrisa, riéndose cuando la estrella del pop gruñó y articuló con la boca: "Muérdeme, bastardo."

Mientras tanto, Kouga fulminaba al hanyou con la mirada, la envidia llenaba sus ojos azul claro.

La pareja no lo vio o simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

El jet finalmente redujo un poco la velocidad y empezó a planear. Kagome se relajó y se apoyó contra Inuyasha, que reposó su barbilla en su cabeza. Ambos suspiraron de satisfacción.

Naraku y Sesshomaru estaban tan absortos con la televisión –el programa había vuelto– y con su libro, que no los vieron. Miroku sin embargo, le guiñó un ojo a Inuyasha y tenía una expresión plantada en la cara que decía claramente una cosa:

_Bien hecho…_

* * *

><p>El vuelo a Kioto fue tranquilo, todos hablaron de cosas sin importancia y bromearon entre ellos. Pero Kagome no presenció mucho porque estuvo dormida en los brazos de Inuyasha la mayor parte del tiempo. Dormía hora y media, luego se despertaba y se encontraba en el cálido abrazo de Inuyasha. Se quedaba despierta unos veinte minutos y luego volvía a dormirse lentamente. Inuyasha también durmió la mayor parte del viaje.<p>

Pero finalmente, alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde, llegaron al aeropuerto de Kioto.

—Damas y caballeros, me siento orgulloso de anunciar que al fin hemos llegado a Kioto, Japón. Disfruten de su estancia y diviértanse —dijo la voz de Haru desde el intercomunicador.

Al oír el ruidoso anuncio, la pareja durmiente se despertó de golpe y fulminaron con la mirada al altavoz. Suspirando, se separaron a regañadientes, no querían abandonar el calor que compartían, y se dirigieron hacia la ahora abierta puerta del jet, de la mano.

Kagome salió a la luz y se protegió los ojos del brillante sol con su mano libre.

_Dios… para ser las seis y media de la tarde, sí que hay luz fuera, _pensó Kagome, bajando por la escalera al suelo, que de repente echaba de menos. Una vez que sus pies tocaron el pavimento, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Ah… ¡Tierra firme!

* * *

><p>—¡Tierra firme!<p>

Unos ojos verdes pararon de vagar por la multitud que estaba delante de él, intentando localizar a alguien que le resultara familiar, se suponía que volvería de su viaje en cualquier momento. Aunque dudaba que volviera hoy. Lo comprobaba todos los días, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado. Se giró rápidamente, haciendo que su brillante pelo rojo le azotara ligeramente en la cara y volviera a caer sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos empezaron vagar por la multitud que tenía delante, buscando a alguien en concreto.

La había oído. Sabía que la había oído. De algún modo, por encima de toda la gente que había en el aeropuerto, había oído aquella voz tan familiar que se había estado muriendo por escuchar durante los últimos cuatro años.

_No puede ser ella… ella vive en Tokio… ¿verdad?_

Silencio.

_No… no puede ser ella. Debo de estar oyendo cosas._

Meneó la cabeza, decepcionado, y se giraba para buscar a la persona por la que había venido en un principio cuando volvió a oírlo.

—Oh Kami… ¡Pensaba que iba a morirme allí mismo!

Giró la cabeza tan rápido en esa dirección, que pensó que se había producido un traumatismo. Ciertamente, lo que vieron sus ojos fue bastante sorprendente.

_¿Ésa no es…? _Su mirada se posó entonces en la mujer que estaba al lado de la superestrella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedó boquiabierto.

* * *

><p>—Oh Kami… ¡Pensaba que iba a morirme allí mismo! —Soltó una carcajada después de decirlo.<p>

Inuyasha y Kagome habían conseguido de algún modo salir de la multitud que rodeaba a la banda y a ella, y ahora estaban a una distancia segura de ellos.

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—Lo mismo digo. Pero me dan pena los demás…

Kagome asintió.

—Sí, lo sé, a mí también. Bueno. ¡Al menos son ellos y no nosotros! —Sonrió ampliamente.

Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas, luego puso una mano sobre su boca, no quería atraer atención indeseada.

Esta vez le tocó el turno a Kagome de reír, pero ahora a carcajadas, como Inuyasha.

Siguieron riendo ligeramente hasta que oyeron una palabra pronunciada suavemente que les hizo callar inmediatamente.

—¿Kagome?

Kagome paró de reír inmediatamente, al igual que Inuyasha. Se giró lentamente en dirección a donde provenía la voz y se arrepintió inmediatamente.

Allí, a unos tres metros de ella, había una persona de brillante pelo rojo y grandes ojos verdes, mirándola sorprendida.

* * *

><p>Os dejo con la intriga, aunque parece estar claro quién es esa persona misteriosa.<p>

Espero vuestros comentarios. Hasta pronto.


	11. Antiguo amor, nuevos rivales

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo once: Antiguo amor, nuevos rivales_

* * *

><p>—¿Kagome?<p>

Kagome paró de reír inmediatamente, al igual que Inuyasha. Se giró lentamente en dirección a donde provenía la voz y se arrepintió inmediatamente.

Allí, a unos tres metros de ella, había una persona de brillante pelo rojo y grandes ojos verdes, mirándola sorprendida.

El corazón de Kagome se saltó varios latidos al mirar a los ojos verdes de su antiguo amor.

—¿K-Kurama? —titubeó, palideciendo.

Kurama abrió los ojos como platos, la voz de su antiguo amor era música para sus oídos. Empezó a avanzar hacia ella, aumentando el ritmo a medida que se acercaba.

Las lágrimas no derramadas escocían en los ojos de Kagome mientras daba distraídamente unos pasos hacia delante, encontrándose con Kurama a mitad de camino. Su antiguo novio la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, su antiguo amor por la chica resurgía una vez más.

Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

—Kurama… _Eres_ tú… No me puedo creer que seas tú de verdad… —susurró, las lágrimas caían ahora libremente de sus ojos, dejando rastros húmedos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Kurama la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Oh, Kagome… te he echado tanto de menos…

Los dos permanecieron abrazados, felices por poder abrazarse después de aquellos largos años.

Dos ojos dorados permanecieron a un lado, mirando con horror cómo su Kagome abrazaba a otro hombre.

_Ése… debe de ser su ex novio…_ Pensó Inuyasha, su corazón se hundía. Meneó la cabeza. _Entonces ¿por qué de repente estoy tan triste? Probablemente no lo ha visto desde hace tiempo y sólo se alegra de verlo, es todo_. Sus orejas se inclinaron. _Pero aun así, duele verla así en sus brazos. Después de lo que me hizo Kikyo…_

Kagome se apartó del abrazo de Kurama y fijó la mirada en sus ojos verdes. Sonrió.

—Oh, Kurama… pensé que no iba a volver a verte…

Kurama se rió ligeramente.

—Lo mismo digo.

Se le escapó una risa ahogada de su boca. Luego se dio cuenta de por qué estaba allí y con _quién_ estaba allí. Miró a Inuyasha, que tenía una mirada distante en los ojos. Soltó a Kurama, sintiéndose un poco culpable, se dirigió hacia su nuevo amor y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Él no la miró, sino que simplemente puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura posesivamente, sus ojos nunca abandonaron al hombre que tenían delante.

—Lo siento, Inuyasha. Es que no lo veo desde hace una _eternidad_ y, bueno yo…

Inuyasha bajó la mirada hacia ella y puso un dedo contra sus labios, evitando que terminara la frase.

—Shh, lo entiendo. —Le dirigió una sonrisa que enseñaba sus colmillos, una que Kagome no tuvo problema para descifrar lo que significaba.

_Me lo compensarás después._

Kagome se sonrojó y asintió, mirando a un lado.

Alguien que estaba cerca se aclaró la garganta.

—Eh, ¿interrumpo algo?

Dos cabezas se dirigieron hacia la insegura voz.

Kurama permaneció observándolos, una ligera confusión se mostraba en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Kagome se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Oh, ¡qué estupidez por mi parte! Inuyasha, éste… —Señaló a Kurama—, es mi ex novio, Kurama. Kurama, éste es, bueno, éste es Inuyasha, aunque ya lo conoces… más o menos… —Suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

Kurama le sonrió al hanyou e hizo una reverencia.

—Me siento honrado por conocerlo en persona, señor Takahashi.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo digo. Aunque Kagome nunca te ha mencionado. Y no seas tan formal. Llámame Inuyasha. —Compuso una sonrisa forzada.

Kurama asintió.

—Inuyasha.

Inuyasha acercó más a su novia hacia él, ese simple gesto enunciaba una única cosa.

_Atrás. Es mía._

Kurama arqueó una ceja, su rostro se contrajo en una expresión que respondía a su silenciosa y excesivamente confiada declaración.

_No estés tan seguro de ti mismo. El viejo amor resurge rápidamente._

Inuyasha gruñó ligeramente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Kurama le devolvió la mirada en la misma medida.

Kagome, no habiendo notado su pequeño concurso de miradas, le dio un suave codazo a Inuyasha en las costillas. Él gruñó antes de romper el contacto visual para mirar a Kagome.

—Inuyasha, la limusina está aquí. Deberíamos ir yendo —le informó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la limusina que estaba detrás de ellos y que ya estaba atrayendo gente.

El medio demonio miró por encima de su hombro. Y en efecto, había una limusina esperando para llevarlos a la mansión que tenía Inuyasha en Kioto. Suspiró, se volvió a girar hacia su contrincante y esbozó una sonrisita forzada.

—Bueno, odio tener que decírtelo, Karmal, pero Kagome y yo tenemos que abrirnos.

Kurama entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

—Es _Kurama_.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Karma. Venga, Kagome. Vamos. —Empezó a arrastrarla hacia la limusina.

—Mm, ¡adiós, Kurama! ¡Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos pronto! —gritó, mientras la empujaban dentro de la limusina, seguida de Inuyasha.

—… Adiós, Kagome. Espero volver a verte pronto. —Despidió con la mano a la limusina que se retiraba. Luego añadió en voz alta—: ¡Y es _Kurama_!

* * *

><p>—No me gusta ese tipo —soltó Inuyasha tan pronto cerró la puerta de la limusina.<p>

—Y esto viene de alguien que odia a todos menos a su novia y a sí mismo —se burló Kouga—. Dime, Inukoro, desde cuándo te ha gustado _alguno_ de los tipos que han salido con tus ex, ¿mm? —Una sonrisa apareció en la cara del lobo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Inuyasha le gruñó al lobo y se habría lanzado hacia él si no hubiera sido porque Miroku lo estaba reteniendo.

—Cálmate, Inuyasha —le tranquilizó Miroku—. Kouga tiene razón. Nunca te han gustado los chicos que han salido con tus novias, ¿por qué iba a ser éste diferente? —preguntó, soltando su agarre sobre el airado hanyou.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos por última vez en dirección al idiota sonriente que tenía enfrente, y luego se relajó en su asiento.

—Keh. No lo sé. Simplemente no me gusta. —Se cruzó de brazos por encima de su pecho, tenía los ojos clavados a un lado. _Ahora que lo pienso, mi antipatía por este tipo es la más fuerte que he sentido comparada con los demás. Mmm. Tendré que vigilarlo de cerca, y a Kagome también, aunque dudo que volvamos a "encontrarnos con él" pronto. Así que no hay mucho de qué preocuparse. Aun así, no puedo evitar sentirme un poco celoso de él. ¡Malditos seamos yo y mis emociones! _Gruñó para sus adentros, ganándose miradas de desconfianza por parte de los ocupantes de la limusina, excluyendo a Kagome. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de nada ya que estaba mirando aturdida por la ventanilla.

* * *

><p>La limusina subió por el largo camino de entrada a la mansión de Inuyasha. La nariz de Kagome estaba prácticamente aplastada contra la ventanilla, embobada con la enorme mansión que Inuyasha hacía llamar suya y con sus alrededores. Pero lo que de verdad le había llamado la atención había sido la preciosa fuente de piedra alrededor de la que giraba el camino. La fuente tenía la forma de una sacerdotisa legendaria, Midoriko, que había vivido en la Época Feudal. Permanecía de pie, vestida con lo que parecía ser ropa de sacerdotisa, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los brazos extendidos. El agua salía hacia arriba a su alrededor, creando una barrera de agua que la rodeaba. Apartando los ojos de la fuente a regañadientes, sus dulces ojos marrones vagaron por el paisaje para ver qué más podía encontrar. Pero no más de dos segundos después no pudo seguir mirando porque cuando la limusina llegó a las escaleras de entrada, un anciano bajito y calvo a excepción de un círculo de pelo gris que iba de oreja a oreja se movió de su posición sobre la gran escalinata para abrir la puerta de la limusina. Inuyasha se arrastró hasta ponerse delante de Kagome (estaba sentada al lado de la puerta) y salió de primero de la limusina, seguido de Kouga, Miroku, Sesshomaru y Naraku. Sango estaba sentada en el asiento delantero con el conductor.<p>

—¡Amo Inuyasha! Es un placer volver a verle.

Inuyasha le dirigió una sonrisa al anciano.

—Lo mismo digo, Myoga.

Myoga asintió.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru!

Al oír una voz chillona, Kagome, que seguía en la limusina, asomó la cabeza por la puerta abierta y vio un feo hombrecillo con un bastón en la mano corriendo hacia Sesshomaru. Kagome arrugó la nariz en señal de repugnancia. En su opinión, parecía un sapo.

Sesshomaru bajó la mirada hacia él y asintió.

—Jaken.

El hombre parecido a un sapo y que se llamaba Jaken hizo una reverencia.

Tras unos minutos de charla, Sesshomaru siguió a su leal sirviente, Jaken, se excusó y subió las escaleras de la mansión. Kouga, Miroku, Naraku y Sango los siguieron poco después. Inuyasha y Myoga permanecieron fuera. A mitad de la charla, que principalmente era Inuyasha preguntando qué había pasado en su ausencia, una idea pasó por la mente de Myoga y miró a su alrededor, intentando localizar a la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos instantes.

—Eh, Amo Inuyasha, ¿no había dicho que tenía un invitado especial que se quedaría un tiempo con nosotros? —preguntó Myoga, todavía mirando a su alrededor.

Inuyasha parpadeó.

—¿Invitado? —Pensó por un momento y luego se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir—. ¡Oh! Te refieres a Kagome. Myoga, quiero presentarte a —miró detrás de él, asumiendo que Kagome se estaba escondiendo detrás de él—… ¿Kagome?

* * *

><p>—… ¿Kagome?<p>

Dicha mujer se tensó en su asiento. Bueno, esa era su señal para salir y empezar a vivir unas semanas, o puede que meses, su vida en el lujo. Preparándose, Kagome se desplazó despacio por el asiento de cuero negro hacia la puerta abierta. De repente, echaba de menos su coche. Una vez allí, respiró hondo y luego sacó las piernas por la puerta. En cuanto sus pies entraron en contacto con el suelo, terminó a regañadientes de salir de su asiento y se detuvo frente a un sonriente medio demonio y un desconcertado anciano.

Kagome compuso una sonrisita forzada.

—Hola.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreírle y le indicó que se acercara a él con un movimiento de su dedo. Ella obedeció. Inuyasha le pasó un brazo por los hombros, lo que hizo que se sonrojara ligeramente.

—Myoga, ésta —bajó la mirada hacia Kagome—, es Kagome.

Kagome sonrió tímidamente y saludó moviendo las puntas de los dedos.

Myoga parpadeó dos veces y luego negó con la cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Kagome. —Le hizo una reverencia.

—Encantada de conocerte a ti también, eh, Myoga. —Hizo una reverencia inclinando la cabeza.

Entonces, Inuyasha y Myoga empezaron a hablar de temas que Kagome desconocía, ya que estaba admirando la belleza y el paisaje de la mansión. Luego, de repente, llegó volando un borrón naranja de las escaleras, dirigido hacia Inuyasha. Kagome salió de en medio para evitar ser golpeada por la extraña bola de pelo naranja.

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron y se giró justo a tiempo para que la bola de pelo se lanzara contra su pecho, haciendo que Inuyasha soltara un "¡Ahh!" y luego cayera sobre su trasero.

—¡Inuyasha!

—¿Qué demonios?

Se sentó sobre sus codos, bajó la mirada a su pecho y vio una bola de pelo naranja con una cola peluda acurrucada en su pecho. Arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Shippo?

El pequeño demonio zorro alzó la mirada y le sonrió ampliamente.

Inuyasha se quedó ligeramente boquiabierto y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Shippo! ¡De verdad eres tú! Pero, ¿cómo demonios…?

—No podía esperar a que volvieras a Hiroshima, así que vine hasta aquí para esperarte y ahora estás aquí y yo estoy aquí y soy feliz y ¡te he echado mucho de menos Inuyasha! —dijo de corrido y luego volvió a abrazarlo por el pecho.

Inuyasha parpadeó.

—Sólo hay una persona que conozca que pudiera haber arreglado _esto_…

—¡Shippo! ¿Adónde te escapaste?

Inuyasha se rió entre dientes.

—Hablando de la reina de Roma…

En ese momento, una anciana bajaba las escaleras con un parche en uno de sus ojos. Su pelo gris estaba recogido en una coleta floja.

Inuyasha suspiró y se levantó del suelo, con Shippo todavía aferrado a su pecho. Bueno, hasta que Inuyasha se lo soltó y se lo tendió a Kagome, que se puso a su lado.

—Shippo, Kagome, Kagome, Shippo.

Kagome, que estaba ahora sosteniendo a Shippo, parpadeó.

Shippo parpadeó y luego sonrió.

—¡Hola!

Kagome le sonrió al niño.

—Oh, ¡si eres una monada! —Lo abrazó y frotó su mejilla con la de él. Shippo soltó una risita, contento con la atención que estaba obteniendo.

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

La anciana finalmente llegó al final de las escaleras y se puso delante de la pareja y el niño.

—Ah, Inuyasha. Bienvenido. —Le hizo una reverencia.

Inuyasha sonrió y asintió.

—De algún modo sabía que tú eras el cerebro detrás de la estancia de Shippo aquí, Kaede.

Kaede sonrió. Luego su mirada cayó sobre la mujer que estaba a su lado y su ojo se abrió un poquito más.

—Y ¿quién es esta joven? —preguntó Kaede, su ojo le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Kagome se sintió incómoda bajo la mirada del ojo de la anciana y empezó a cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

—Kaede, ésta es Kagome —dijo Inuyasha al sentir la inquietud de Kagome y eso hizo que la atención de Kaede volviera a él—. Va a quedarse con nosotros… un tiempo. Kagome, ésta es Kaede, mi fiel sirvienta y una buena amiga. —Le sonrió a la mujer.

Kaede volvió a mirar a Kagome y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

—Es un honor conocerla, señorita Kagome.

Kagome parpadeó.

—Eh, encantada de conocerte a ti también, K-Kaede. —Una sonrisita asomó a sus labios.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Inuyasha estiró los brazos y luego colocó un brazo en el hombro de Kagome, en el lado contrario al que estaba Shippo.

—Bueno, como ya se han hecho las presentaciones formales, Kaede, por favor muéstrale a Kagome su habitación. Estaré ahí en unos minutos.

Kaede hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, Amo Inuyasha. —Se giró hacia Kagome—. Por favor, sígame, señorita Kagome. —Y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los numerosos peldaños de entrada. Shippo, al ver que su cuidadora se retiraba, saltó del hombro de Kagome al de Kaede.

Kagome empezó a seguirla, como le había pedido, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, Inuyasha la agarró por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que un hipido de sorpresa saliera de la boca de Kagome. Le dio la vuelta de forma que estuviera mirándolo a él y luego depositó uno de esos besos perfectos en sus labios, uno que no era fuerte y exigente, sino suave y placentero.

Kagome se quedó quieta con los brazos de Inuyasha rodeándola, y correspondiendo distraídamente al beso. Duró otros dos segundos y luego Inuyasha se apartó con reticencia, fijando la mirada en sus dulces ojos marrones. Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Hasta luego, preciosa.

Kagome se sonrojó, le dirigió una sonrisita y soltó una pequeña risa. Se inclinó hacia delante y le besó la nariz luego, con una última sonrisa seductora, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió una vez más a las escaleras.

Inuyasha suspiró mientras veía a su amada subiendo las escaleras, sus caderas se balanceaban de un lado a otro, atentando con hacerle babear. Cuando finalmente la perdió de vista, meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

—La maldita niña está tomándome el pelo.

Se rió para sus adentros y luego se dio la vuelta y vio a Myoga y a un par de otros sirvientes descargando el equipaje de Kagome, el de los demás y el suyo del maletero. Estaba a punto de volver a darse la vuelta, pero la voz de Myoga se lo impidió.

—Eh, Amo Inuyasha, ¿puedo hablar un momento con usted?

Volvió a girarse y bajó la mirada hacia el anciano, tenía el equipaje de Kagome en las manos.

—¿Qué pasa, viejo? —preguntó Inuyasha con un poco de impaciencia en su tono de voz.

Myoga miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien. Cuando vio que no era así, se aclaró la garganta y alzó la mirada hacia el inu youkai.

—Amo Inuyasha, sé que este tema puede resultarle un poco delicado, pero me puede la curiosidad. —Bajó un poco la voz—. Amo, ¿se ha dado cuenta de que la señorita Kagome curiosamente se parece mucho a su ex amante, Kikyo?

Inuyasha ni siquiera se estremeció. Simplemente fijó la mirada en él con un rostro carente de expresión.

Tras un momento de silencio, Myoga inclinó la cabeza.

—Discúlpeme, Amo. Lo dejaré solo. —Y con eso, pasó a su lado con el pesado equipaje a cuestas. Estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón cuando su amo tomó finalmente la palabra:

—Me he dado cuenta.

Myoga se quedó paralizado donde estaba, con un pie en el suelo y el otro en el escalón. Volvió a mirar a Inuyasha. No se había movido de su posición y su espalda seguía dirigida a Myoga, sus manos estaban cerradas fuertemente en puños. Su cabeza también estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo.

—¿Amo Inuyasha? —preguntó Myoga, ahora viéndolo completamente.

Las manos de Inuyasha estaban cerradas en puño con tanta fuerza que se veía sangre saliendo de sus manos ya que las garras se hundían en sus palmas. Entonces, se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. En la parte de abajo de las escaleras se detuvo al lado de Myoga y, sin mirarlo, dijo:

—Nunca hemos tenido esta conversación, Myoga. Y si le mencionas aunque sea una palabra de ella a Kagome o a _cualquier_ otra persona —lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—… estás despedido. —Y así, subió pisando fuerte las escaleras, dejando detrás a un tembloroso Myoga.

Myoga se quedó quieto, temblando de modo incontrolable con sudor rodándole por la cara.

—Nota para mí: no volver a sacar ese tema.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kagome entró por las grandes puertas dobles de la mansión, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y ahogó una exclamación. ¡El sitio era enorme! Había una enorme escalinata que conducía al siguiente piso, tenía una mullida alfombra roja y la estructura era de mármol. Sobre su cabeza colgaba una preciosa lámpara de araña iluminada por velas de verdad. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por cuadros y fotos de gente y de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. También iluminaban las paredes otras pequeñas luces. Cuando Kagome vio que la dejaban atrás, corrió para alcanzarlos y se puso al lado de Kaede, que subía por la escalera de mármol. Giró a la derecha y Kagome siguió a la anciana por un largo pasillo hasta su habitación.<p>

Se detuvo delante de dos puertas dobles y las abrió. Kagome ahogó una exclamación ante la visión que encontraron sus ojos. El dormitorio era _muy_ grande como una cama extra grande en la pared opuesta a la puerta, la cubrían sábanas de seda roja y se podía apreciar un cuarto de baño al lado izquierdo de la habitación. Kagome entró en la habitación, casi hundiéndose en la alfombra de color crema. En el otro extremo de la cama había, Kagome no se lo creía, una gran pantalla de televisión completada por altavoces de sonido envolvente, mando a distancia y… ¡una Xbox! En este momento, Kagome estaba dando saltitos, palmadas y chillando de alegría. Al lado de la televisión había un vestidor, asumió Kagome, con un túnel de lavado al lado de la puerta. Y para completar la habitación, colgando del techo había una hermosa lámpara de araña dorada, pendiendo precisamente del centro del techo.

Kagome alzó la vista hacia el objeto, asombrada.

—Oh, vaya…

Kaede, que había estado todo el tiempo en el umbral riéndose para sus adentros de las acciones de la chica, obtuvo su atención al decir:

—Bueno, señorita Kagome, me alegro de que le guste el dormitorio que se le ha asignado. Ahora la dejaré sola para que pueda explorar más los recovecos y cuartos de esta habitación. Sus pertenencias estarán aquí en breves.

Kagome sonrió y asintió.

—Hasta luego, Kaede. Ha sido placer conocerte.

Kaede sonrió, hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de sí.

Kagome suspiró y luego decidió explorar al cuarto de baño. Recorrió el pequeño tramo hasta el baño y pasó por la puerta abierta. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue otra puerta al otro lado del cuarto de baño. Las cejas de Kagome se juntaron mientras pensaba. _Mmm. Debe de haber un cuarto de baño anexo a otra habitación. ¿Pero la habitación de quién? Oh bueno, ya lo descubriré después. _Volvió a concentrarse en el baño. Había un jacuzzi en medio de la habitación cerca de la pared. En la parte de atrás había una ducha con una encantadora cortina color crema. En la otra pared, enfrente del jacuzzi, había un caro lavamanos y un retrete.

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros.

—Me va a gustar este cuarto de baño… un momento, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ya me gusta!

Se rió ligeramente para sus adentros y luego decidió ir a deshacer la maleta. Sus cosas ya deberían estar arriba. Salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y luego se encaminó hacia su cama. Y, por supuesto, su equipaje estaba en el suelo al lado de la cama. Kagome se sentó en la cama de tamaño extra grande y se hundió en ella inmediatamente. Se rió como una niña pequeña. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar un modo de llevar ese colchón a su propia habitación en Tokio… Meneó la cabeza y desechó la idea. Más quisiera. Tenía que deshacer la maleta. Suspirando, se asomó por un borde de la cama y puso una de sus dos maletas demasiado llenas sobre la cama. Abrió los cierres y empezó a sacar todo sobre la cama, luego empezó a ir y venir entre la cama y el armario. Mientras, sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

_Kurama… no me puedo creer que lo haya encontrado y lo haya abrazado después de todos esos años. Sí que ha cambiado. Está más alto, un poco más delgado… más guapo… un momento… ¿más guapo? _Se detuvo._ Oh, ¿a quién pretendo engañar? _Está_ más guapo._

Suspiró mientras recogía un par de vaqueros. _¿Pero por qué no quiero creerlo?_

Volvió a su maleta. Vacía. Una maleta menos, quedaba otra. Abrió la otra maleta.

_Porque me siento como si estuviera traicionando a Inuyasha. Por eso. Pero es bastante difícil _negar_ que lo esté. Es decir, se ha vuelto mucho más guapo desde la última vez que lo vi, que fue hace cuatro años._

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y se sintió demasiado cansada como para hacer nada más, así que se desplomó en la cama con un libro que había empezado hace un mes y que se había traído, y estaba decidida a terminárselo.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se sentó en la cabecera de una larga mesa con los otros miembros de la banda, Sango y un montón de otra gente con la que tenían que reunirse para que la banda continuara sin problemas y esas cosas. Estaba sentado con un codo sobre la mesa y su mano sujetando su cara, golpeteando la mesa con un bolígrafo con aire aburrido mientras escuchaba a los hombres y a sus amigos hablando de temas de la banda. Bueno, en realidad era Sango quien estaba hablando. Los otros y él ni se molestaron en unirse a la conversación. A ella parecía estarle yendo bastante bien sola.<p>

—Bien, como ya hemos arreglado lo del presupuesto de la banda, empecemos a atender la cuestión de los conciertos en directo por televisión —informó Sango.

Algunos hombres asintieron mostrando su conformidad, otros simplemente hablaron en voz baja del tema con su vecino.

Sango levantó un montón de papeles de la mesa y los ordenó, luego escribió algo en su libreta.

Inuyasha suspiró profundamente y se recostó en su silla. _No_ quería estar en una de esas aburridas y estúpidas reuniones sin sentido que hacían cada mes. Miró a sus amigos. Obviamente, Kouga tampoco quería estar allí. Su cabeza reposaba en la mesa sobre sus brazos, con su cara oculta. Su lenta y pausada respiración le demostró a Inuyasha que se había quedado dormido.

Inuyasha sonrió y se rió con maldad para sus adentros. Hora de divertirse. Bien podía entretenerse mientras tenía la oportunidad y hasta que terminara la maldita reunión. Inuyasha se deslizó lentamente en su silla, con los ojos desplazándose de una persona a otra para ver si alguien se daba cuenta de su pequeño y retorcido plan. Siguió deslizándose hasta que su trasero estaba medio fuera de la silla y sus pies y piernas estaban cerca de los de Kouga. Miró a su alrededor una última vez para ver si alguien lo estaba observando, volvió a sonreír mientras ponía su plan en acción. Le dio una patada a la pierna izquierda del dormido lobo.

Kouga soltó un fuerte aullido ante el repentino dolor que se disparó por su pierna y se enderezó de un salto en la silla.

Inuyasha soltó una disimulada risita.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Kouga mientras miraba frenéticamente alrededor de la mesa de persona a persona, intentando averiguar quién le había causado dolor en su pierna izquierda con una mezcla de ira y confusión en su expresión. Oyó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia una intrigada Sango.

—Mm, ¿estás… bien, Kouga? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

Kouga parpadeó. Carraspeó y se recostó en la silla cruzando los brazos sobre su musculoso pecho.

—Estoy bien —gruñó en respuesta.

Sango parpadeó y luego asintió.

—De acuerdo entonces, volvamos al tema. Bien, ¿por dónde iba?

—Estabas a punto de dejarnos salir a todos y terminar con esta estúpida reunión.

Sango miró a Inuyasha con una mirada suave. _Ja, ja, muy divertido, listillo_.

—Buen intento, Inuyasha.

Se oyeron risas provenientes de Miroku, Sesshomaru y Naraku.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

—Valía la pena intentarlo.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco y siguió hablando.

Inuyasha se rió y luego bajó la mirada a sus manos que reposaban sobre la mesa.

Kouga fulminó con la mirada a la persona que le había dado una patada en la pierna, entrecerró los ojos. _Así que es eso, ¿no? Je. Me uno, chucho._

Sonrió y se deslizó en su asiento. Inuyasha seguía con la mirada posada en sus manos cuando le dio una patada en la pierna derecha.

Inuyasha saltó en su asiento y suprimió el grito antes de que saliera de sus labios poniendo la mano contra su boca. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Kouga mirándolo y sonriendo con suficiencia. Entrecerró los ojos. _¿Así que quieres jugar, bola de pulgas? Je. Por mí perfecto. _Bajó la mano de la boca para revelar una sonrisilla que danzaba en sus labios.

Kouga fijó su mirada en él. _Adelante._

_Ya he empezado._

Volvió a darle una patada, con fuerza.

Kouga abrió los ojos como platos y apretó los dientes con fuerza para evitar soltar un sonido sin querer.

Inuyasha se rió en su cara.

El lobo le sonrió con maldad a Inuyasha y le devolvió la patada, con más fuerza que la de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se mordió los labios y sus ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas. Eso había dolido.

Esta vez fue Kouga el que se burló de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sonrió con maldad en dirección al lobo y le dio una patada con más fuerza que la última vez.

Y así comenzó el juego de Pie a Pierna, cada patada dada con más fuerza que la anterior. Afortunadamente, nadie notó la pequeña riña entre lobo y perro que se desarrollaba bajo la mesa. Bueno, nadie excepto Sesshomaru, que podía oír claramente las risillas provenientes del final de la mesa y el golpe de cuando el pie conectaba con la pierna debido a su excelente audición demoníaca. Al paso al que iban, ambos tendrían un buen cardenal cubriendo un lado de la pierna al final de la reunión. Eso, si no los echaban a patadas antes de que terminara. Literalmente.

Finalmente, el "juego" llegó a su fin con una última patada de Kouga a Inuyasha, que hizo que el divertido hanyou, desafortunadamente, cayera hacia atrás en la silla, aterrizando en el suelo con un ruido sordo. En cuanto tocó el duro suelo de madera, Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas, agarrándose los costados y rodando a un lado y a otro.

Kouga también estalló en carcajadas.

Ante esto, todo el mundo se puso de pie y dirigieron la mirada hacia el hanyou que reía a carcajadas. Todos excepto Sango, que se estaba masajeando las sienes.

Kouga reía con tanta fuerza que terminó recostándose demasiado en la silla y pronto acompañó a Inuyasha en el suelo, lo que provocó que Inuyasha riera todavía más. Las piernas de Kouga todavía colgaban del borde del asiento y seguía riéndose como un loco.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sango se levantó de un salto de la silla y estampó las manos en la mesa.

Esto hizo que el perro y el lobo que aún estaban riendo en el suelo dejaran de reírse como idiotas y alzaran la mirada hacia una furiosa Sango.

—¡Malditos seáis los dos! O dejáis de actuar como niños pequeños y dejáis vuestro jueguecito de pies bajo la mesa y actuáis como los adultos que sois…

Sesshomaru resopló.

—… ¡O podéis salir inmediatamente de esta sala e ir a otro lado a hacer el tonto! —gritó Sango.

Todos los ojos estaban ahora puestos en Sango. Kouga e Inuyasha la miraron fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos y las bocas firmemente cerradas. Intercambiaron miradas y luego se levantaron inmediatamente del suelo y salieron corriendo hacia la puerta. Inuyasha consiguió salir de primero al apartar de en medio a Kouga y salió corriendo de la habitación, seguido de cerca por Kouga, que cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Sango soltó un suspiro de irritación y luego se desplomó en la silla, sujetando la cabeza con las manos.

—Siempre hacen esto.

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como Kouga hubo cerrado la puerta, volvieron a doblarse de la risa. Hanyou y lobo se apoyaron el uno contra el otro para sostenerse. Una vez se calmaron un poco, chocaron los cinco y empezaron a andar por el recibidor.<p>

—Oh, tío, Inuyasha. Eso fue genial. No creo haber visto nunca a Sango tan enfadada cuando hacemos el tonto en las reuniones. —Kouga no podía dejar de sonreír.

Inuyasha se rió.

—Creo que tienes razón, Kouga, por una vez. Nunca antes la había visto tan enfadada. Excepto la vez en que le hicimos creer que yo había muerto en un accidente de coche mientras me daba una vuelta en su nuevo Lamborghini amarillo. Y todavía no sé si estaba enfadada porque yo muriera o porque su coche fuera un montón de basura. —Tenía un aspecto pensativo, sus cejas estaban arrugadas de la concentración.

Kouga se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

—Creo que fue porque su coche era un montón de basura. No creo que le fuera a importar mucho si murieras.

—Oh, eres tan tranquilizador —dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo.

Kouga volvió a reírse y, esta vez, Inuyasha se unió a él.

* * *

><p>Kagome estaba en el baño, cepillando su pelo húmedo delante de un espejo que colgaba sobre el lavamanos y vistiendo nada más que una pequeña camiseta blanca y bragas negras. No le importaba mucho que alguien de la otra habitación entrara y la viera. Tenía un buen cuerpo, ¿por qué no presumir de él mientras pudiera? Bueno, no le importaba siempre y cuando no fuese Miroku el que la viera. Había leído más de una vez en las revistas de lo que eran capaces sus manos. Puso el cepillo en el lavamanos y fijó la mirada en su reflejo. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Suspiró y luego limpió un poco el baño para que la siguiente persona que lo usara no se resbalara con el agua del suelo en donde había estado Kagome después de su ducha de agua caliente. Colocó las toallas húmedas en la cesta que estaba al lado de la puerta y la cerró suavemente. Luego se dirigió a su cama y se desplomó en ella con un suspiro de cansancio. Giró la cabeza y miró el reloj digital que estaba al lado de su cabeza, en la mesilla de noche.<p>

22:43

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ya era tan tarde? Vaya, no le extrañaba que se sintiera tan cansada. Bostezó y se acurrucó bajo las cálidas sábanas de seda de la cama y cerró los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo, vio los grandes y brillantes ojos verdes de su antiguo amor, luego vio los hermosos orbes dorados del nuevo y único y verdadero amor, Inuyasha. Sonrió antes de que la oscuridad por fin la consumiera y cayó en un profundo sueño. Un profundo sueño lleno de pesadillas.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha entró en su habitación, sonriendo y un poco alegre por el pequeño incidente que habían provocado Kouga y él en la sala del consejo. Siempre encontraban una forma de escaparse de esas malditas reuniones. Nunca fallaba. Cerró la puerta de una patada y sonrió con arrogancia.<p>

Hora de ver qué hacía Kagome.

No la había visto desde que habían llegado a la mansión. Ella tampoco había bajado a cenar. Simplemente había preguntado si le podían llevar la cena a su habitación porque estaba demasiado cansada. Pero oye, ¿quién _no_ estaría cansado después de un largo viaje en avión de Tokio a Kioto, encontrarse con su ex novio al que no había visto en años en el aeropuerto, y luego vivir en la _mansión_ de unos famosos durante el resto del día? Se rió para sus adentros y luego atravesó la habitación hacia la habitación contigua a la suya y a la de Kagome.

El cuarto de baño.

Abrió la puerta y tomó nota del olor que impregnaba la estancia. Kagome debía de haberse dado una ducha. Cruzó el baño hacia la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Kagome, la abrió silenciosamente por si estaba durmiendo o algo así y entró. Oyó inmediatamente la lenta y pausada respiración de alguien que estaba profundamente dormido.

Inuyasha parpadeó. _Vaya. Supongo que estaba realmente cansada. Menos mal que abrí la puerta silenciosamente._

Dejó la puerta abierta y caminó sin hacer ruido hacia su cama. Se detuvo en la cabecera y fijó la mirada en la bella durmiente que tenía delante y de la que se había enamorado con tanta facilidad. Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa adornara sus labios mientras le ponía un mechón de pelo que se le había caído detrás de la oreja. Ella se revolvió ligeramente, como si hubiera sentido su tacto, haciendo que las sábanas de seda se deslizaran suavemente de sus piernas y cayeran al suelo. Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que llevaba puesto.

Una pequeña camiseta blanca y bragas negras. Bragas negras de _bikini_, para ser exactos.

Inuyasha fijó la mirada en sus largas y perfectamente formadas piernas que parecían brillar con un pálido color azul debido a la luz de la luna que se derramaba sobre la cama desde la ventana situada en la pared, sobre la misma. Inuyasha deseaba tocarlas, deslizar sus dedos de arriba abajo sobre la sedosa suavidad de sus piernas. Pero se resistió. Parecía estar tan en paz, parecía tan angelical que no quería despertarla. Sus ojos luego se desplazaron sobre su pequeña silueta, deteniéndose en su cintura. Su camiseta apenas cubría su vientre plano e Inuyasha dudaba que la cubriera aunque no estuviera enrollada justo debajo de sus pechos, como estaba ahora. Trazó el contorno de su perfecta figura con los ojos y siguió subiendo hasta su pecho. Sonrió mientras lo miraba unos segundos y luego seguía subiendo una vez más hasta su hermoso rostro. Sus mechones negros estaban esparcidos por la almohada que estaba debajo de ella, formando algo parecido a un halo que la hacía parecer todavía más angelical. Inuyasha tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre su cama y tomarla en ese mismo momento.

Negó con la cabeza. No. Nunca se aprovecharía de una mujer dormida. Especialmente de Kagome. Se calmó y, haciendo a un lado su lado demoníaco, recogió las mantas del suelo y las volvió a poner sobre el tentador cuerpo de Kagome. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente suave y amorosamente.

—Dulces sueños, Kagome —susurró.

Y con eso, volvió al baño sin hacer ruido, deteniéndose una vez dentro. Olfateó el aire. El embriagador olor a jazmín y a vainilla le llenó la nariz lo suficiente como para hacer que se mareara. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma a vainilla y a jazmín, junto con el aroma normal de Kagome lo relajara. Soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de seguir hacia su habitación.

Una vez en la privacidad de su propio cuarto, Inuyasha se deshizo de su camisa y se sacó los zapatos. Fue hacia su cama y se desplomó en ella sobre su espalda. Ahora que de verdad tenía algo de tiempo para reflexionar, empezó a pensar en la conversación que había tenido antes con Myoga.

_—Amo Inuyasha, sé que este tema puede resultarle un poco delicado, pero me puede la curiosidad. —Bajó un poco la voz—. Amo, ¿se ha dado cuenta de que la señorita Kagome curiosamente se parece mucho a su ex amante, Kikyo?_

_Inuyasha ni siquiera se estremeció. Simplemente fijó la mirada en él con un rostro carente de expresión._

_Tras un momento de silencio, Myoga inclinó la cabeza._

_—Discúlpeme, Amo. Lo dejaré solo. —Y con eso, pasó a su lado con el pesado equipaje a cuestas. Estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón cuando Inuyasha tomó finalmente la palabra:_

_—Me he dado cuenta._

Era verdad. Se _había_ dado cuenta. Demonios, lo había notado la primera vez que había puesto sus ojos en ella, dos meses atrás, en el estadio. Al principio, pensaba que podían estar emparentadas o algo así, pero Kikyo nunca había mencionado que tuviera una hermana y esa idea se fue completamente por el desagüe cuando presenció la mini pelea de gatas entre ellas durante el intermedio. Después de eso, siguió pensando que era pura coincidencia que se parecieran tanto hasta que Myoga se lo mencionó, de modo que ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de si era sólo coincidencia o algo más. Kami, esperaba que sólo fuera coincidencia porque si no lo era, quién sabe lo que podría pasar. O peor, lo que _iba_ a pasar.

Cuando por fin sintió que el sueño lo envolvía, Inuyasha cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, con ese último pensamiento persiguiéndolo en sueños.

* * *

><p>¿Qué os puedo decir? Muchas gracias a los que seguís leyendo el fic aunque haya estado ausente durante tanto tiempo. La Universidad, mis vacaciones de verano, el cansancio acumulado… supongo que todo ha influido en que os haya traído este capítulo tan tarde.<p>

No puedo prometer que vaya a actualizar pronto, pero lo intentaré.

Gracias por todo. Un beso. ^_^


	12. ¿Te encontraré?

**Disclaimer: **los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo doce: ¿Te encontraré?_

* * *

><p>Kagome se sacudió y giró en la cama, las sábanas de seda yacían en el suelo, a los pies de la cama. El sudor cubría su frente y su cabeza se movía de lado a lado con desesperación.<p>

_Kagome caminaba por una calle oscura con un sencillo vestido blanco flojo que terminaba en los tobillos. Y por alguna extraña razón, estaba descalza. La calle estaba oscura y sombría, y parecía rodearla una espesa niebla grisácea. Estaba sola._

_O eso pensaba._

_Una figura oscura la seguía sin hacer ruido, ocultándose en la oscuridad de la niebla._

_Kagome siguió caminando. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si necesitara llegar al final de la calle para encontrar lo que estaba buscando._

_El único problema era… que no sabía qué estaba buscando._

_Pero siguió caminando, teniendo el presentimiento de que lo que fuera que estuviera al final de la calle la haría sentir cálida y completa._

_La oscura figura continuó siguiéndola, sus intensos ojos rojos observaban cada uno de sus movimientos._

_Al seguir avanzando, Kagome vio una figura delante que empezaba a adoptar la forma de un hombre._

_Sonrió y caminó un poco más deprisa._

_Kagome vio que el hombre estaba de pie y perecía tener el pelo largo._

_Aun así caminó más rápido._

_Sí, el hombre tenía el pelo largo, le llegaba a la cintura y le estaba dando la espalda._

_Kagome ahora estaba corriendo._

_El hombre tenía dos cosas puntiagudas en lo alto de la cabeza, pero Kagome todavía no había descifrado qué eran._

_Corría hacia él con el brazo extendido, gritando un nombre desconocido que no podía oír._

_La oscura figura se acercaba…_

_Aunque Kagome estaba corriendo, no parecía que se estuviera acercando al hombre._

_La malvada criatura decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se deslizó detrás de Kagome y la agarró del cuello con una áspera mano._

_Kagome paró de correr y ahogó un grito cuando le dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Se encontró mirando a dos grandes ojos rojos como la sangre. Eso era todo lo que podía ver._

_¿O era eso todo lo que tenía la criatura?_

_Mientras Kagome permanecía con la mirada fija en los ojos de la figura camuflada con un rostro asolado por el temor, algo… alguien empezó a formarse en sus ojos rojo sangre._

_Era él._

_Lágrimas no derramadas le escocían en los bordes de los ojos mientras lo observaba sufrir una muerte horrible en los ojos rojos de la criatura oscura._

_Gritó por última vez el nombre desconocido…_

_—¡Inuyasha…!_

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron repentinamente, se incorporó sobresaltada en la cama y gritó.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se despertó sobresaltado con el grito. Se incorporó y sus orejas empezaron a girar instintivamente en diferentes direcciones. Estaba teniendo un sueño bastante placentero. Le estaba dando una paliza a Kurma o como se llamara y Kagome le animaba. Pero cuando oyó gimoteos provenientes de la habitación de Kagome, volvió inmediatamente a la realidad, saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación de Kagome. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y corrió a su lado con velocidad demoníaca.<p>

Kagome estaba temblando mucho y estaba mortalmente pálida. Un sudor frío cubría su cuerpo.

—Kagome…

Kagome giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Inuyasha.

—Inuyasha…

—Kagome.

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama, a su lado, rodeó con sus brazos a la sollozante mujer y la colocó sobre su regazo. Le frotó suave y lentamente la espalda con una mano y el pelo con la otra.

—Shh… no pasa nada, Kagome. Estoy aquí —susurró, meciéndola como lo haría una madre con un niño asustado.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y sollozó contra su pecho.

—Oh, Inuyasha… fue horrible. Horrible… no podía soportar mirarlo… pero yo… él… —se interrumpió y se agarró a él con fuerza.

Inuyasha se echó ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarla a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Dime qué pasó, Kagome. Dímelo. Estoy aquí para escuchar —dijo y la giró de forma que su espalda estuviera presionada contra su pecho. Kagome sintió que sus brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la abrazaban contra él. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, luego exhaló. Abrió los ojos y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, clavando la mirada en algo que sólo ella podía ver. Se sorbió la nariz una vez, dos veces y empezó a contar su pesadilla. Inuyasha la escuchó atentamente, sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente cuando mencionó que era la segunda vez que tenía ese sueño. Una vez terminó, se quedó callada unos minutos más, dejando que Inuyasha la abrazara y la calmara con las palabras dulces que le susurraba al oído.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Mmm?

—… ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo? No quiero estar sola…

Inuyasha se tensó. ¿Quedarse con ella? ¿Aquí? ¿En esta habitación? Su agarre sobre ella se aflojó un poco y Kagome se giró para mirarlo. Con la poca luz de la luna que entraba en la habitación y que proyectaba su luz sobre él, Kagome pudo ver que su cara estaba arrugada mientras pensaba, tenía el ceño un poco fruncido. Alzó una mano y capturó uno de sus peludos apéndices, luego empezó a frotarlo suavemente. Inuyasha se destensó y se relajó inmediatamente. Se apoyó contra su mano, haciendo que Kagome soltara una risita. Mientras ella hacía su magia en su oreja, aunque era difícil concentrarse mientras hacía eso, pensó en su pregunta. ¿Debería quedarse con ella? Él sabía que eso la haría feliz, y eso era lo único que quería. Que Kagome fuera feliz. Se debatió entre los pros y los contras. Si se quedaba, ella sería feliz y probablemente dormiría mucho mejor. Pero si no se quedaba, Kagome pensaría que no quería estar con ella, pero sí que quería y lo que era más importante, podría hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera por la mañana y Kagome no volvería a hablarle ni querría volver a verlo. O, para ponerlo en términos más simples, puede que se aprovechara de ella en mitad de la noche y tenía claro que él no quería hacer eso. Pero aun así… si eso hacía a Kagome feliz… entonces lo haría. Incluso si era algo tan arriesgado como quedarse en la misma habitación que ella… de noche.

Suspiró.

—De acuerdo, Kagome. Me quedaré contigo esta noche.

Pudo sentir la felicidad que irradió de ella cuando respondió.

—¿En serio? ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

Él asintió.

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él se aclaró la garganta, obteniendo una vez más la atención de Kagome.

—Pero, Kagome, no voy a dormir contigo en tu cama. Voy a dormir en el suelo, a tu lado. Así que si me necesitas en cualquier momento durante la noche, estaré justo a tu lado. ¿De acuerdo?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, pero pronto fue reemplazada con una sonrisa suave y comprensiva.

—De acuerdo, Inuyasha. Te veré por la mañana. Bueno, eso si no te despierto por algo.

Él se rió y la abrazó una vez más.

—Buenas noches, cariño. Te veo por la mañana, hermosa. —Inhaló su aroma y se contentó con sólo abrazarla unos segundos más, luego la soltó para coger unas cuantas mantas más y unas almohadas del vestidor. Volvió y se puso en el suelo, al lado de la cama echado sobre su espalda, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirando al techo. La cabeza de Kagome se asomó desde un lado de la cama y le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Inuyasha. Gracias.

Él suspiró.

—De nada.

Ella volvió a sonreírle y desapareció entre las sábanas de la cama. Inuyasha las había levantado del suelo cuando había vuelto del vestidor.

Minutos más tarde, Inuyasha pudo oír la profunda y tranquila respiración de Kagome, señalando que estaba dormida. Satisfecho de que al fin estuviera durmiendo plácidamente, con suerte sin horribles pesadillas como la anterior, se dejó caer en un ligero sueño, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru paseó de un lado a otro de su gran habitación sintiéndose aturdido y somnoliento. Se detuvo delante de una ventana que cubría toda la pared y que daba al patio. Podía ver a los guardias caminando por los jardines y por los senderos bañados por la luz de la luna. Eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir. No con esa extraña y atrayente chica humana que no salía de su mente. Desde que la había visto entre el público al lado de la chica de Inuyasha, no podía evitar pensar en lo guapa que era. Sus ojos habían encontrado los de ella por un momento, esos amplios ojos color canela habían mirado a sus orbes color miel y había sentido que algo cálido le inundaba la boca del estómago, haciendo que se sintiera cálido. <em>Pero cómo, <em>se preguntó, _¿cómo puede hacerme esto una simple niña? ¿Una niña humana?_ Suspiró. No, no era una niña. Era cualquier cosa_ menos_ una niña. Era una hermosa mujer perfectamente bien formada, con una delgada cintura y bucles negros a la altura de sus hombros. Pero sus ojos fueron los que lo cautivaron. Grandes y amplios, lo único que tenía que hacer era mirarlo y se derretiría. Volvió a caminar. Si supiera su nombre. Si…

Paró bruscamente de caminar. Un momento… si estaba sentada al lado de la mujer de Inuyasha, entones ¿la conocería? No es que se considerara inteligente, pero _sabía_ que las jóvenes tendían a charlar en exceso entre ellas sobre cualquier cosa, especialmente en lo relativo a "cantantes masculinos que estaban buenos" o así los llamaban ellas. Sonrió con suficiencia. Sí, averiguaría su nombre. Lo único que tenía que hacer era preguntarle su nombre a su invitada y todos sus problemas se solucionarían. Bueno, no _todos_. Quería volver a verla. _Necesitaba _volver a verla. Pero si ella _no_ sabía cómo se llamaba… Suspiró. Bueno, ya lo descubriría de algún modo. Incluso si tenía que volver a Tokio para descubrirlo. Eso, si es que _vivía_ en Tokio. La gente viajaba por todo el mundo para verlos en un concierto en directo. Puede que incluso viviera aquí, en Kioto. Esa idea plantó un poco de esperanza en su corazón.

Sintiéndose un poco más relajado y animado, volvió a su cama y se tumbó sobre su espalda, sus párpados se volvían cada vez más pesados. En cuestión de segundos, estuvo profundamente dormido, soñando con su ángel de ojos canelas.

* * *

><p>Rin dormía pacíficamente acostada en su suave colchón con las sábanas rodeándola cómodamente, y una sonrisa plantada en sus labios. Estaba soñando con su apuesto demonio de largo y suelto pelo plateado, y penetrantes ojos dorados.<p>

Soñaba que pasaba sus dedos sobre las largas franjas violetas de sus mejillas, sobre su duro y musculoso pecho y sobre su delgado estómago. Una mano con garras se alzaba para ahuecarle la mejilla y acariciarla con suavidad. Se recostó contra su tacto, oyendo el bajo murmullo que emitía su pecho. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y sintió que unos fuertes brazos la envolvían en su calidez. Él posó un dedo bajo su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara. Empezó a cerrar la distancia entre sus rostros, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. Ella cerró los ojos, su boca se abrió ligeramente y pudo sentir su cálido aliento susurrando sobre sus labios. Ladeó la cabeza, él la acercó más y luego…

_—¡Rin! ¡Levántate cariño o llegarás tarde al trabajo!_

Rin abrió inmediatamente los ojos. Gruñó contra su almohada y puso las sábanas sobre su cabeza.

—Cinco minutos más, mamá…

—No, _nada_ de cinco minutos más, _ahora_. —Su madre le sacó las mantas de la cama y las dejó en el suelo—. Levántese, jovencita. El desayuno está en la mesa. —Y así, la madre de Rin salió pisando fuerte de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Rin suspiró irritada, se incorporó en la cama y se estiró. Bostezó y dejó las piernas colgando por un lateral. Estuvo un minuto sentada así, con la mirara fija en su ventana, observando Kioto a sus pies. Hizo una mueca y arrastró los pies hasta el baño.

—Malditos padres…

* * *

><p>Desistió de intentar conseguir a Kagome. Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo tendría sentimientos por el chucho y que nunca sentiría lo mismo por él. La idea lo entristeció, pero aun así podría encandilarla con su personalidad y nadie le había dicho que no podía flirtear con ella. Pero era esa pelirroja, que seguía viniéndole constantemente a la mente y con la que fantaseaba, la que había causado una sonrisa pervertida que bailaba en sus labios y que habría hecho avergonzar a Miroku. De hecho, había soñado con ella la noche anterior. Kouga suspiró mientras envolvía una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Su pelo estaba todavía húmedo, pero no le importaba. Entró en su habitación y buscó su ropa en su giganorme armario. Sacó unos boxers y sus pantalones color kaki, haciendo que una sonrisa se expandiera en su cara. Eran los mismos pantalones que había llevado en el concierto en el que había visto a la belleza de brillante pelo y ojos verdes. Parece ser que estos eran sus pantalones favoritos. Y así era. Cada vez que se los ponía, le recordaban a la joven que había visto al lado de Kagome. Y ella había fijado la mirada en él. Pero, bueno, ¿quién iba a culparla? Él <em>era<em> un bombón. Con sus abultados músculos y su firme abdomen, ¿quién no se iba a quedar mirando? Se pasó por la cabeza una floja camiseta blanca, se calzó sus tenis y salió de la habitación para desayunar, su pelo mojado dejó un rastro de humedad.

* * *

><p>La loba se cepillaba su largo pelo rojo mientras se miraba en su espejo de cuerpo entero, sus ojos esmeraldas escaneaban su atuendo. Vestía una falda corta blanca que terminaba justo por encima de sus rodillas y una camiseta de color azul cielo. Suspiró, dejó el cepillo en su tocador, al lado del espejo y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Mientras se servía un capuchino caliente de vainilla en un recipiente para café, sonreía al recordar su sueño de la noche anterior. En su mente aparecieron unos ojos azules como el cielo y una sonrisa elegante. Cielos, amaba esa sonrisa lobuna suya. Suspiró soñadoramente y cogió su bolso y su capuchino, se puso una fina chaqueta, salió por la puerta y fue hacia su Jeep verde oscuro. Ayame entró de un salto, colocó sus cosas en el asiento que estaba a su lado y encendió el motor. Condujo por el camino de entrada y se encaminó a su trabajo, el bar <em>Crepita y Silba<em>.

Mientras conducía, volvió a recordar el sueño en su mente. Siempre recordaría ese sueño. Recordaba claramente todos los sueños que tenía de él. Y todos tenían que ver con él y ella, abrazándose y depositando besos en sus rostros. Ayame soltó una risita y un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Los sueños de las últimas noches habían sido un poco más… intensos que los demás. En vez de sólo abrazos y besos, había aparecido mucha más carne y mucha menos ropa.

Cerca de _Crepita y Silba_, giró en una esquina que la llevaría a la parte de atrás del bar y se metió en el pequeño aparcamiento. Estacionó el Jeep en su propia plaza, apagó el motor, cogió sus cosas, salió y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás. No le sorprendía que hubiera allí un tipo espeluznante con gabardina.

* * *

><p>Sentado en su mullida silla en la larga mesa donde se estaba sirviendo el desayuno, miraba a la mujer que tenía enfrente y a la que tanto amaba. Agradecía que le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad. Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría llegado a ponerse de rodillas y a rogarle que le concediera otra oportunidad. Gracias a Kami que se la había dado. El Señor sabía que si hacía aquello, nunca le dejarían en paz. Especialmente Inuyasha. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Puede que fuera por eso que la quería tanto. Era tan indulgente con él que no podía <em>evitar<em> amarla. Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que lo siguiera haciendo porque quería seguir amándola, por y para siempre.

Le sonrió educadamente a la mayordoma cuando puso un plato de beicon, huevos, jamón y salchichas delante de él y le sirvió un poco de café. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y procedió a entregarles a los demás el desayuno que habían pedido. Pero no antes de que él le diera una palmadita en el trasero. Ella o lo ignoró, acostumbrada a sus modales pervertidos, o simplemente no lo sintió porque lo había hecho con mucha suavidad. Miroku se rió para sus adentros, cogió su tenedor y comenzó a comer su delicioso desayuno.

Sango había pedido tortitas con huevos fritos y una taza de café. Kouga había pedido una salchicha y jamón con zumo de naranja. No solía beber café. Sesshomaru había pedido una taza de café descafeinado y un tazón de cereales. No era de comer mucho. Naraku ni siquiera estaba desayunando. Le había dicho a Kaede que esa mañana se iba a ir a alguna parte, pero no había dicho exactamente a dónde. Kaede se lo había dicho a todos y simplemente le habían quitado importancia. Naraku era del tipo de personas que eran calladas e independientes. Sólo lo tenían en la banda por su habilidad con la batería. En cuanto a Inuyasha y Kagome, Inuyasha sólo quiso ramen, su comida favorita, mientras que Kagome había pedido una torrija, huevos y una taza de capuchino sabor vainilla. Inuyasha comentó que ella tenía algo con las cosas francesas. Kagome se había reído y le había dado un golpecito en broma en el hombro. Él se limitó a sonreír.

[**N.T.: **en inglés, torrija es _French toast_ y el capuchino con sabor a vainilla es _French vanilla capuccino_. De ahí la comparación.]

* * *

><p>Con un largo abrigo oscuro para ocultar su identidad, la figura entró apresuradamente en el club, con su cabeza cubierta por la capucha inclinada. La fuerte música le retumbaba en los oídos y suspiró. Cómo había echado de menos ese bar. Y a la camarera. Se abrió paso entre la marea de gente hasta la barra, al final del club, y se sentó en uno de los taburetes alzando un poco la cabeza para ver si alguien lo miraba. Afortunadamente, no lo miraba nadie. Sintiéndose a salvo, se quitó la capucha para revelar largos y rizados cabellos negros que terminaban en mitad de su espalda. Su pálida piel brillaba bajo las luces de neón y sus ojos rojos escanearon a las bailarinas. Vio que una de las camareras, de pelo rojo, servía a la gente las bebidas que habían pedido. Por su olor, podía ver que era un demonio lobo. No es como si no lo supiera ya. Había pasado por su lado muchas veces antes y se había detenido cuando había ido a dar la lista de bebidas alcohólicas a su amiga, la camarera entonces se paseaba una vez más para servirlas.<p>

—Hola, guapo. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

Al oír la conocida voz, Naraku se dio la vuelta en su asiento para fijar la mirada en la camarera que le dirigía una sonrisa auténtica.

Él le sonrió en respuesta.

—Hola, Mystique. Yo también me alegro de volver a verte.

—¿Qué va a ser, cari? ¿Daiquiri de fresa, como siempre?

Él asintió.

—Marchando.

Mientras le preparaba su bebida, se tomó su tiempo para admirar sus rasgos. Era hermosa, su pelo castaño liso le llegaba hasta la cintura, su cintura era delgada y su vientre plano. También era bastante alta, le llegaba a Naraku cerca de la nariz. También tenía unos ojos únicos. El azul rodeaba el verde y el marrón estaba en medio. Tenía la nariz pequeña y unos labios llenos y besables. Sí, Naraku tenía que admitir que era bastante guapa. Además tenía un buen cuerpo, recordó cuando se dio la vuelta para buscar un vaso. Una vez lo encontró, se giró, sirvió la mezcla en el vaso de tubo y se lo tendió.

—Aquí tienes. Rico y frío. —Le sonrió y dirigió su atención a otro hombre que estaba pidiendo sake. Naraku puso los ojos en blanco y se contuvo para no gruñirle a ese hombre. ¿Tenía que ser tan maleducado con ella al pedirle la bebida? En serio, al menos podría ser más agradable con su camarera. Naraku parpadeó. ¿_Su_ camarera? ¿_Desde cuándo soy tan… posesivo_? Pensó con la mirada clavada en su bebida. Ella era la única que sabía quién era en realidad, el batería del grupo más famoso de Japón, Naraku. Y confiaba en ella lo suficiente para que guardara ese secreto. Y así lo había hecho durante cuatro años. No le había dicho a nadie que conocía a Naraku. Bueno, excepto a una persona. Pero Naraku ya lo sabía y no le importaba para nada. Esa tenía que ser la razón por la que le gustaba tanto. Era tan digna de confianza, tan hermosa, y tan… perfecta. Suspiró alegremente. Y no podía evitar sonreírle cada vez que miraba en su dirección, y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis mandado. Como este capítulo era relativamente corto, he podido terminarlo antes, espero que os guste.<p>

Saludos.


	13. La venganza es malévola

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen. Los personajes son de **Rumiko Takahashi** y la historia es de **KeiChanz**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Baile peligroso**

_Capítulo trece: La venganza es malévola_

* * *

><p>—¿Puedo…?<p>

—No.

—Pero…

—No.

—Inuyasha…

—¡Maldición, Kagome, _NO_!

Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y fulminó a Kagome con la mirada.

—No es no, Kagome. Te prohíbo terminantemente que lo hagas. Fin de la discusión. —Y así, se dio la vuelta una vez más y se fue otra vez por el largo pasillo.

Kagome resopló y dio un pisotón contra el suelo. Decidida a que le dejara hacerlo, lo siguió.

—¡Inuyasha, _por favor_! No le veo desde hace cuatro años, ¡y tanto tú como yo _sabemos _que está aquí a mi alcance!

Él abrió la boca para recordarle que lo había visto el día anterior, pero Kagome se le adelantó.

—¡Y tampoco te atrevas a decir que lo vi ayer! ¡Eso no fue casi nada! ¡Quiero volver a verle! Ponerme al día con los cuatro años en los que no he podido verlo, hablar con él. ¿A ti no te gustaría hablar con alguien muy cercano a ti al que no has visto en un par de años?

Las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron. ¿Qué demonios quería decir con "cercano"? ¿Ella era _cercana_ al cabeza de zanahoria? Gruñó ante la idea. No. De ningún modo iba a dejar que se acercara a él. Si todavía era cercana a él, y viceversa, ¿quién decía que esos sentimientos no fueran a regresar? Se tensó al recordar la mirada fulminante que Kurama le había dirigido y que afirmaba una cosa:

_No estés tan seguro de ti mismo. El viejo amor resurge rápidamente._

Bueno, eso era lo único que necesitaba. No iba a perderla cuando acababa de conseguirla. Un poco más relajado ahora que tenía la mente clara, aunque había estado clara desde que le había hecho la maldita pregunta, aceleró un poco el paso para librarse de su irritante novia.

Kagome parpadeó cuando lo vio acelerar el paso.

—¡Oye! ¡Todavía no he terminado contigo!

* * *

><p>Sentado en la mesa de su estudio, tecleando intensamente en su portátil, sus pensamientos seguían dirigiéndose a esa joven. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía sacársela de su mente. De vez en cuando encontraba sus pensamientos llenos de ella y sus dedos se paralizaban sobre el teclado. Y resulta que ésta era una de esas "ocasiones". Sacudió la cabeza y estampó el puño sobre el escritorio. Frustrado, cerró el portátil y se levantó. Se dirigió hacia un mueble y sacó un vaso de chupito y una botella de sake. Se echó la bebida en el vaso y se la tragó después de sentarse en uno de sus mullidos sillones. Ahora, Sesshomaru no era de los que se emborrachaban. De hecho, casi nunca bebía. Pero, demonios, necesitaba aclarar su mente. Aclarar su mente de esa <em>maldita<em> chica.

—¡Ahhhhhh!

Pum.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y gruñó en voz baja. Puso el vaso y la botella en la mesa de cristal que tenía delante y alzó las manos para masajearse las sienes. Maldición. Ya le dolía la cabeza. No necesitaba que el idiota de su hermano se sumara a ello.

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia las puertas. Si no se callaba ahora, lo tiraría por la ventana y haría que los perros se dieran un festín con su _carísima_ ropa. Últimamente parecía… gustarles su nueva marca de ropa. Abrió las puertas y estaba a punto de gritar la amenaza, pero se detuvo cuando se topó con la… divertida escena que encontraron sus ojos.

Inuyasha estaba despatarrado en el suelo, retorciéndose con Kagome sobre él y mirándolo sin expresión.

Sesshomaru se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco mientras fijaba la mirada en el nervioso hanyou. Dirigió su mirada a la chica.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —exigió, sin apartar de ella en ningún momento sus ojos ambarinos.

La expresión de Kagome permaneció neutral.

—Le dije que se sentase para que pudiéramos hablar… luego tropezó y se cayó —explicó, parpadeando una vez.

Una retahíla de maldiciones contenidas provenientes del suelo devolvió la atención de Sesshomaru a su hermano. Esperó a que Inuyasha estuviera completamente de pie y después el mayor entrecerró los ojos y fulminó con la mirada al pequeño.

—Inuyasha, si quieres vivir para ver tu próximo cumpleaños o, si sigues exasperándome más, la fiesta de este fin de semana, te sugiero encarecidamente que tu mujer y tú os llevéis vuestras riñas a otro lado y os calléis para que pueda concentrarme. Vuestro alboroto hace que me resulte imposible. —Y con eso dicho, les dirigió una fría mirada y se retiró de nuevo a su estudio, dejando a un molesto hanyou y a una confusa chica a su paso.

Una vez dentro de la tranquilidad de su estudio, Sesshomaru se apoyó contra las puertas y se frotó la frente, intentando mitigar la cercana migraña. Ahora sabía que no eran Inuyasha y su moza los que hacían que su mente se desconcentrara. Pero necesitaba echarle las culpas a _alguien_ que no fuera él. Si sólo supiera el nombre de aquella chica…

Mierda.

¿Era demasiado tarde? Con todos los demás pensamientos lejos de su mente, Sesshomaru dio media vuelta, abrió de golpe las puertas y salió corriendo… para descubrir que Inuyasha y ella se habían ido.

Frustrado y demasiado enfadado como para seguirlos, se dio la vuelta y entró en su estudio, cerrando las puertas de un portazo.

* * *

><p>Kagome e Inuyasha fijaron la mirada en las puertas cerradas del estudio, sabiendo muy bien que el enfadado inu youkai estaba dentro y que <em>no<em> podían molestarlo.

Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que todavía miraba las puertas como si estuviera aturdido. Tomando su estado de aturdimiento como ventaja, se acercó a él y sonrió con dulzura, sabiendo que probablemente ni siquiera podía verla, y dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo poner:

—Inuyasha…

—No.

Arrugó las cejas y puso las manos en las caderas.

—¡Inuyasha, _por favor_!

—Nop.

Kagome lanzó las manos al aire en señal de derrota.

—¡Arg! ¡Bien! ¡Sé un capullo!

Entonces salió dando pisotones y se dirigió a las escaleras, mascullando algo así como: "estúpidos novios controlavidas".

Inuyasha parpadeó y la siguió con la mirada. Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno. Es mejor que esté enfadada conmigo a que yo me preocupe por si se acerca demasiado a él. —Y así, metió las manos en los bolsillos y continuó hacia su destino. El gimnasio.

* * *

><p>Entró como un rayo en la cocina, se dirigió a la nevera y abrió la puerta de golpe, asomando la cabeza a su interior. Rebuscó en busca de algo dulce que comer, como el último trozo de tarta o de pastel que siempre sobraba. Al no encontrar nada, gruñó de un modo impresionante para un humano, cerró la puerta de un golpe, y arrastró los pies hasta una silla y se sentó, cruzada de brazos y encorvada. En el piso de arriba, alguien cerró la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que la casa vibrase un poco. Poco después, resonó una bofetada proveniente de la habitación principal.<p>

Kagome resopló.

—Tres… dos… uno…

—¡Pervertido!

Kagome suspiró y frunció el ceño. _Hombres._

Segundos después, una malhumorada Sango entró pisando fuerte en la cocina.

—¡Los hombres son idiotas! ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos!

—Ya, ya.

Sango gruñó en respuesta y cogió un bollo de la alacena, rompió el envoltorio y se sentó al lado de Kagome. Le dio un buen mordisco al bollo y frunció el ceño.

Se miraron. Parecían estar leyéndose la mente.

—Hombres.

* * *

><p>Miroku se hundió en una lujosa silla y enterró la cara entre sus manos. Shippo saltó a su hombro.<p>

—¿Sabes, Miroku? Si por una vez mantuvieras las manos quietas, a lo mejor conseguirías que tu relación con Sango durara. Por no mencionar que también recibirías menos bofetadas —afirmó Shippo, cerrando un ojo y mirándolo con el otro.

Miroku levantó la cabeza y puso su mano derecha delante de él.

—Es la mano, ¡la mano está maldita! —contraatacó, fulminando a la mano con la mirada.

El niño meneó la cabeza.

—_Siempre_ dices eso, Miroku. Asúmelo. ¡Eres un libertino! Todo el mundo lo sabe. Incluso _Kagome_ lo sabe, ¡y ella ni siquiera te conoce tan bien como nosotros!

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡_Por supuesto_ que lo sabe! Nuestro grupo sale en casi todas las revistas de adolescentes, incluso en la _People_. Seguro que pone algo de mis pervertidos modales, y secretos de los demás. —Frunció el ceño—. Y creo que una vez vi en una revista el horario diario de Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Casa de una chica cualquiera.<strong>_

—¡Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Tengo la revista con el horario diario de Inuyasha!

* * *

><p>Se estremeció.<p>

—¡Son acosadoras, te lo digo yo! Esas malditas reporteras tienen que conseguirse una vida.

—Lo he oído.

Las dos cabezas giraron y vieron a Kouga entrando en la habitación, con su chaqueta de cuero en la mano. Alborotó el pelo de Shippo al pasar por su lado y el niño rió, saltando del hombro de Miroku y yéndose a otra parte, probablemente iba a molestar a Kaede. Miroku vio cómo se escabullía el demonio zorro y suspiró, recostándose en su silla. Kouga se desplomó en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesa que tenía delante.

Miroku frunció el ceño y lo miró con escepticismo.

—Sabes que a las criadas no les gusta que hagas eso, especialmente si llevas tierra en las suelas de los zapatos —afirmó arqueando una ceja.

Kouga bufó y agitó una mano.

—No les pagamos por no gustarles lo que yo o ninguno de nosotros hagamos, así que no podría importarme menos. —Cruzó los tobillos para demostrar su afirmación.

Miroku se encogió de hombros y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—Bueno, puede que eso sea cierto Kouga, pero aun así, ¿quién querría provocar a unas chicas tan monas como nuestras criadas? —preguntó, alzando las cejas y sonriendo.

El youkai lobo puso sus ojos azules en blanco y suspiró.

—Nunca cambiarás, Miroku. En serio, no sé cómo llegaste a estar en este grupo teniendo en cuenta que no puedes tener tus manos alejadas de las chicas —inquirió Kouga, cruzando sus morenos y musculosos brazos sobre su pecho.

Miroku alzó las manos en posición defensiva.

—Oye, ¡no soy yo, lo juro! ¡No puedo evitar que se me tiren encima!

—¿En serio? Entonces ¿por qué le estabas dando tu número de teléfono a una chica cuando esperábamos a que la limusina nos recogiera en el aeropuerto? Y supongo que también está el tema de que ella te dio _su_ número, que aceptaste gustosamente tras tocarle un poco el culo. ¡Y supongo que no notaste al chico enfadado que tenía detrás hasta que se puso delante de ella, listo para darte una paliza, tanto si eras famoso como si no, por estas ligando _y_ manoseando a su novia! —exclamó Kouga mientras bajaba las piernas de la mesa y se ponía en pie.

Miroku también se levantó.

—Venga, venga, Kouga no tiene por qué ponerte de mal humor. Además, yo me libré de eso con calma y sin violencia —dijo asintiendo.

El lobo explotó.

—¡Y una mierda, Miroku! ¡Sabes perfectamente que tuve que salvar tu pequeño trasero antes de que te hiciera papilla! —bramó con las manos cerradas fuertemente en puños, haciendo que se le pusieran los nudillos blancos.

Al oír el arrebato de Kouga, Sango y Kagome entraron corriendo en la habitación con expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —gritó Sango, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Miroku abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta concreta, Kouga gruñó y corrió hacia él, esquivando los muebles a su paso.

—¡Miroku! —llamó Sango.

Justo antes de que Kouga golpeara al despistado chico, un borrón rojo y plateado pasó junto a las preocupadas chicas y agarró al rabioso lobo por detrás.

Kouga intentó liberarse, todavía intentaba machacar al pálido Miroku por detrás.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Maldición, suéltame para que pueda matarlo! —gruñó, con los colmillos al descubierto y el ceño fruncido.

—¡Kouga! ¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?

Una ola de alivio recorrió a Sango.

—Oh, gracias a Dios… —Abandonó su posición al lado de Kagome, que tenía la mirada fija en el salvador de Miroku, y corrió hacia el pálido chico—. Miroku…

Miroku parpadeó y tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Apartó sus ojos violáceos del lobo que todavía se debatía para liberarse y los enfocó en la mujer que tenía a su lado. Le dirigió una temblorosa sonrisa.

—Hola, Sango.

Un sonido entre un sollozo y una risa salió de los labios de Sango mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le daba un abrazo de oso.

Como no se esperaba eso, Miroku se tambaleó y aterrizó en la silla, y Sango cayó con él. Parpadeando, la rodeó con los brazos y correspondió a su abrazo.

Con un gruñido grave, Kouga terminó por apartarse del agarre de su captor, cogió la chaqueta de cuero que se le había caído, y salió con paso firme por la puerta. Un sonoro portazo retumbó en las paredes, provocando que Kagome hiciera una leve mueca de dolor. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que Sango y Miroku de alguna forma se habían ido sin que nadie lo notara.

—¿Te importaría explicarme qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Con un gran sobresalto por su repentina pregunta, Kagome apartó los ojos de la anteriormente ocupada silla para mirar al otro ocupante de la habitación. Sus ojos marrón chocolate se abrieron como platos al ver lo que llevaba puesto. O más bien lo que no llevaba.

Ahí estaba Inuyasha en todo su esplendor, su largo pelo plateado estaba recogido en una coleta baja. No llevaba camiseta, por lo que Kagome podía ver su pecho musculoso, que brillaba del sudor. Lo único que llevaba puesto eran unos pantalones rojos flojos que tenían un cordón para sujetarlos en la cintura.

Al no notar la sonrisilla plasmada en sus labios, Kagome se tomó su tiempo para admirar su cuerpo. Sus brazos también estaban fuertes, lo que le decía que se ejercitaba un buen rato todos los días. Sus ojos bajaron a su cintura y vio que era estrecha y que tenía el vientre plano. Kagome tuvo la necesidad de estirarse y pasar los dedos sobre su plano y escultural estómago para sentir sus músculos tensándose ante su caricia. Algo cálido empezó a llenar el hueco de su estómago y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho. Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba mirando su cintura, se sonrojó profundamente y se dio la vuelta, porque no confiaba en sus ojos si bajaba más la mirada. Tan inmersa se encontraba en su estado de vergüenza que no notó que el objeto de sus deseos se había movido hasta que sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándola por la cintura y un cálido aliento en su oreja. Su aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta cuando su lengua le lamió el borde de la oreja.

—Puedo oler tu excitación, ¿sabes? —dijo con voz ronca—. Me necesitas, Kagome. Me deseas completamente desnudo, tumbado en la cama sobre mi espalda con tu cuerpo desnudo encima de mí, gritando mi nombre, ¿verdad, Kagome? —Soltó una risita cuando ella gimió en respuesta—. Bueno, déjame decirte algo, cariño. —Bajó la voz hasta quedarse en un susurro y su mano ascendió por su camiseta, sus garras subían por su pecho—. Yo… te necesito… _a ti_.

A Kagome se le paró el corazón cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios. Oh dios. ¿Cómo se había metido en ese aprieto?

…

Ah, sí. Eso le pasaba por haberse quedando mirando su cuerpo como una estúpida y por haberle dado ventaja para que se le acercara por detrás. Mierda. Odiaba a los hombres. Y hablando de odio, todavía estaba enfadada con él por decirle que no.

Ira y furia reemplazaron todas las demás emociones que circulaban en su interior. No cedió cuando él empezó a depositar húmedos besos por su cuello y a mordisquear su tierna piel, ni siquiera cuando sus rodillas empezaron a debilitarse. En cambio, una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios y se dio la vuelta, posando sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo. Él bajó la mirada con unos ojos llenos de lujuria y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Todavía sonriendo, sus manos empezaron a acariciar sus músculos en círculo, sintiendo cómo se tensaban bajo sus caricias. Bueno, había obtenido lo que quería.

Siguió sonriéndole.

—Tienes razón, Inuyasha. Te necesito —ronroneó, con las palmas completamente abiertas sobre su pecho.

Tomando su sonrisa y sus palabas como una señal de ánimo, bajó la cabeza para capturar sus labios, pero los dedos de Kagome lo detuvieron cuando se posaron sobre los labios de él. La miró con incertidumbre. Kagome se puso de puntillas de forma que sus labios estuvieran casi tocando los suyos.

—Necesito… que me dejes en paz, bastardo calenturiento. —Y así, lo empujó por el pecho. Inuyasha chilló y cayó, aterrizando en el suelo con un sonoro golpe. Kagome alzó la nariz y salió del cuarto, sin saber muy bien adónde iba a ir.

Inuyasha parpadeó desde su sitio en el suelo.

—Un momento… ¡sigo sin saber qué demonios ha pasado!

* * *

><p>Kouga pisó el acelerador de su Vanquish negro y voló sobre el asfalto a más de 160 kmh. Se puso las gafas de sol y encendió el reproductor de CD, donde empezó a sonar uno de sus discos. Frunció el ceño y volvió a apagarlo, prefiriendo el silencio. Suspiró y dejó que el viento le diera en la cara, refrescándolo, y echando su coleta hacia atrás. Condujo con libertad por la carretera, superar el límite de velocidad siempre lo había calmado. Cuando conducía no tenía preocupaciones, ni siquiera le preocupaba la policía. Si resultaba que un policía estaba en la misma carretera que él, lo sobornaría. Eso siempre funcionaba. ¿Con qué? Con dinero, por supuesto. Pero, simplificando, conducir le liberaba el alma.

Suspiró un poco más calmado y giró en una esquina para entrar al centro de Kioto.

—Necesito un trago. —Iría a su bar favorito de Kioto, ese al que iba siempre a tranquilizarse. El Crepita y Burbujea.

—Me pregunto si el batería está ahí… —se cuestionó en voz alta, bajando la velocidad, para su desgracia. A veces, cuando tenía ganas de emborracharse o de alejarse de todo, Kouga también veía allí a Naraku, normalmente estaba en el bar flirteando con la camarera. Se rió para sus adentros. No creía que el Señor Oscuro y Callado fuera mucho de flirtear. Era una persona más bien independiente.

Resopló y giró en la esquina donde estaba el club. Aparcó su carísimo coche lejos de los demás, no quería llamar demasiado la atención. Después de todo, todo el mundo sabía que el famoso youkai lobo conducía un Vanquish negro gracias a los malditos paparazzis.

Gruñó al recordar _cómo_ habían descubierto exactamente qué conducía, apagó el motor y se metió las llaves en el bolsillo. Salió y cerró la puerta con cuidado, encogiéndose de hombros e inclinando la cabeza, pero no demasiado para no parecer sospechoso. Con su identidad ligeramente oculta, se dirigió a la entrada. Una vez dentro, Kouga relajó los hombros y alzó la cabeza, ya que el bar estaba más oscuro. Ignoró todas las miradas que lo invitaban a acercarse, así como los gestos que le dirigían chicas medio desnudas mientras atravesaba la marea de gente que bailaba y se dirigía a la barra. Se sentó en un taburete libre y se rió al oler el ligero aroma de Naraku donde estaba sentado. Lo más probable era que se estuviera escabullendo con esa camarera suya.

Suspiró y se quitó las gafas de sol. Kouga bajó la mirada al mostrador mientras esperaba a que alguien viniera para pedir una copa. Mientras esperaba, decidió ignorar la música y dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran hacia la fiesta formal que se iba a celebrar ese fin de semana. Frunció el ceño. _Formal, ¿eh? Pfft. Soy de todo menos formal. Sango ya debería saberlo. Y aun así me atormenta haciéndome llevar esos estúpidos esmóquines, haciéndome buscar acompañante y bailar como un tonto por todo el sofisticado salón de baile._ Suspiró. _¿Dónde demonios voy a encontrar acompañante? El maldito pervertido tiene a Sango, Naraku tiene a esa camarera, Inuyasha tiene a Kagome, y Sesshomaru está decidido a encontrar a esa chica en la que no puede parar de pensar. Demonios, me encantaría llevar a esa pelirroja que acecha en mis sueños, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde vive._ Volvió a suspirar._ Mierda._

—Hola señor, ¿qué le gustaría tomar?

Saliendo de su ensoñación, corrió a ponerse de nuevo las gafas de sol y levantó la cabeza. Abrió la boca para responder a la camarera pero una vez que la miró con detenimiento tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre el mostrador y empezar a bailar. Era… _ella_. Era la pelirroja que estaba buscando. La misma chica de ojos esmeralda que lo perseguía en sueños cada noche, la misma chica con la que quería ir a la fiesta, la misma chica que había estado en el concierto dos meses antes. _Bueno, ¿quién lo iba a decir? La he encontrado_. Se rió para sus adentros.

Por mucho que quisiera agarrarla por los brazos, levantarla por encima de la barra y colocarla en su regazo, se guardó las manos para sí mismo y le dirigió una mirada deslumbrante.

—Vaya, hola, cariño. Nunca te había visto por aquí. —Era cierto. De todas las veces que había ido allí, nunca la había visto.

Ayame se sonrojó y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—Eh, bueno, empecé a trabajar aquí hace unos dos meses, justo después del concierto de Inuyasha. —Suspiró soñadoramente—. Y Kouga… vaya que está bueno. —Al darse cuenta de que le había dicho eso a un completo extraño, se aclaró la garganta e hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada—. Bueno, ¿qué le pongo?

Kouga se la quedó mirando desde detrás de sus gafas de sol. ¿Ella pensaba que estaba bueno? ¡Punto! Sabiendo esa información, sería mucho más fácil hacer que fuera a la fiesta con él.

—Quería un Bloody Mary, por favor. —Sonrió con suficiencia.

Ayame asintió.

—De acuerdo, marchando un Bloody Mary. —Se puso a hacerle su bebida mientras le lanzaba miradas por el rabillo del ojo. _Su pelo… Kouga también se lo recoge en una coleta…_ Negó con la cabeza._ No, no puede ser. Aunque Kouga esté en Kioto ahora debido a una gran conferencia no significa que todo chico que lleve el pelo así sea Kouga. ¡Arg! ¡Vale, Ayame, para de fantasear con él y concéntrate en su bebida!_ Una vez terminada su bebida, se la llevó y Kouga puso el dinero en la mesa. Ella lo cogió y lo metió en la caja registradora, devolviéndole el cambio. Kouga meneó la cabeza.

—Nah, quédatelo. Piensa en ello como una propina por tu belleza y amabilidad. —Alzó su copa—. Gracias. —Se la llevó a los labios y le dio un sorbo—. Mmm. Está bueno.

Ayame sonrió.

—Gracias. El Bloody Mary es una de mis especialidades. Por no mencionar mi bebida alcohólica favorita —afirmó con una risita.

Kouga alzó las cejas.

—¿Ah sí? Je. La mía también.

Ayame se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta. El Bloody Mary era la bebida favorita de Kouga… ¡No! _No_ iba a creerse que el hombre que tenía delante y que se parecía sospechosamente a Kouga era Kouga. Pero para asegurarse…

—¿Sabe? —empezó, limpiando un vaso con indiferencia—. Kouga lleva el pelo así… por una casualidad no le gustará, ¿no?

_¿Gustarle? ¡_Soy_ él!_ Pensó Kouga con amarga diversión, posando la copa en la barra. Bueno, si iba a llevar a esa chica a la fiesta, bien podía revelar quién era. Ella estaba empezando a sospechar de su parecido. Miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien, se volvió hacia ella y vio que le estaba dando la espalda, estaba colocando el vaso que estaba limpiando. Respiró hondo, se quitó las gafas de sol y fijó la mirada en ella.

Ayame se giró con otro vaso sucio en la mano para ver si iba a responder a su pregunta o no. Alzó la cabeza… y soltó una exclamación, soltando el vaso, que cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos.

* * *

><p>—¡Hola, Kagome!<p>

Dicha mujer apartó la mirada del niño y vio a Sango entrando en su habitación, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Hola, Sango. ¿Qué tal?

Sango fue hacia ellos y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciando la cabeza de Shippo.

Él le sonrió.

—Hola, Sango.

Sango le sonrió y luego dirigió su atención a Kagome.

—Kagome, ¿sabías que va a haber una fiesta formal este fin de semana y que se va a celebrar aquí? —preguntó, levantando las piernas y doblándolas debajo de ella. Kagome asintió.

—En realidad, oí que Sesshomaru decía algo de una fiesta elegante que se celebraba este fin de semana. Pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle por ella porque volvió a su estudio. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Sango juntó las manos y chilló.

—Bueno, como dudo mucho que hayas traído algún vestido de tu casa, he pensado que podíamos salir a comprar un bonito vestido para la ocasión. Yo también necesito uno. Mis otros vestidos son muy viejos y ya no me sirven —explicó.

Al oír la mención de las compras, Kagome se enderezó y se inclinó hacia delante.

—¡Ir de compras! ¡A por un vestido! ¡Oh, eso sería maravilloso! Pero Sango, ¿no sería más barato ver si me sirve alguno de tus vestidos que ir a comprar dos nuevos? —preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Sango se encogió.

—Mmm… supongo que tienes razón —suspiró, y después volvió a enderezarse—. ¡Pero ir de compras es mucho más divertido cuando vas con una amiga! Además, no vamos a gastar mi dinero. Es de la banda. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

Kagome imitó su sonrisa maligna.

—Tienes toda la razón, querida Sango. Y como es el dinero de la banda, no me sentiré culpable si gasto mucho. Lo menos que pueden hacer es compartir. —Rió.

Sango también se rió.

—¡Ahí lo tienes, Kagome! ¡Una verdadera compradora nunca se siente culpable en lo referente a comprar con el dinero de otro! —afirmó, alzando un dedo.

Kagome volvió a reírse. Se aseguraría de comprar un vestido muy caro, de unos varios miles… no, borra eso. De unos _cientos_ de miles. _La venganza es malévola, Inuyasha._

Sango interrumpió sus pensamientos con su grito de batalla:

—¡A la limusina! —Y con eso, ambas salieron de la cama y volaron hacia la puerta, dejando a un perplejo kitsune detrás.

—¿Qué les _pasa_ a las mujeres con las compras?

* * *

><p>La limusina se detuvo delante de un centro comercial de cinco plantas y la gente ya se estaba aglomerando a su alrededor para ver quién salía de allí. El conductor salió, fue hacia la puerta de Sango y la abrió. El ruido sordo se convirtió rápidamente en gritos cuando Sango salió, seguida de Kagome.<p>

—¡Oh dios mío, es Sango! ¡La manager de Inuyasha y su grupo!

—¡Mirad quién está detrás! ¡Es Kagome! ¡La novia de Inuyasha!

—Si esa es su novia, ¿entonces dónde está Inuyasha? ¡Quiero su autógrafo!

—¡Yo también!

—¡Sí!

Kagome se sonrojó mientras seguía a Sango, que en cambio seguía a un voluminoso guarda de seguridad. No estaba acostumbrada a obtener tanta atención. Un día era una chica normal intentando sobrevivir con su gato gordo y de repente, era la novia de una famosa estrella del pop. Era como si su vida hubiera dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados y ahora era como si _ella misma_ fuera famosa sólo por ser novia de Inuyasha. Con un pesado suspiro, miró delante de ella y parpadeó, tenía la mirada fija en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del guarda. _Me pregunto de dónde ha salido…_ Kagome se giró y no le sorprendió ver a otro hombre corpulento caminando tras ella, ahuyentando a los hombres que intentaban llegar a ella y a Sango. Se estremeció.

—¡Venga, Kagome! No querrás que esos chicos te molesten, ¿no? —oyó la voz de Sango sobre el griterío.

Corrió para alcanzar a su amiga, que la esperaba en la entrada. Sango la cogió de la mano y la arrastró al interior, donde estaban relativamente a salvo.

—Uf. Me alegro de que se haya terminado.

—Eh, ¿Sango?

La joven manager parpadeó y siguió la mirada de Kagome. Se quedó boquiabierta.

—Joder. —_Oh dios, tengo que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Kouga…_

Pero una vez que toda la gente sorprendida del centro comercial vio a los hombres amenazadores detrás de ellas, el recinto pareció volver a acelerarse, de forma que todos fingían que eran gente normal.

Ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio y miraron a los hombres que tenían detrás.

—Gracias, chicos. Nos habéis salvado la vida —dijo Sango sonriendo.

—Literalmente —añadió Kagome.

Los guardas les devolvieron la sonrisa e hicieron una reverencia.

—El placer es nuestro, señorita Sango. Para eso nos pagan, para aparentar crueldad y fiereza —dijo uno.

—No lo olvidéis nunca —bromeó Sango.

Se rieron.

—Bueno, iremos a comprar lo que necesitan. Si hay algún problema llámennos.

Kagome hizo un saludo militar.

—Lo haremos.

—¡Vamos, Kagome! ¡Vámonos de compras!

—¡Por supuesto!

Y con eso, las dos chicas entrelazaron sus brazos y empezaron a caminar, ignorando las miradas que recibían.

* * *

><p>En la tienda Walden Books, Kurama estaba delante de una estantería, examinando los libros con sus claros ojos verdes. Suspirando, extendió la mano, cogió un libro al azar y lo hojeó. No sabía ni siquiera por qué estaba en esa tienda. A lo mejor era porque era la favorita de Kagome. A ella le encantaba leer. Sí, tenía que ser por eso. Parecía que no podía sacársela de sus pensamientos sin importar a dónde fuera. Dondequiera que iba algo se la recordaba. Dejó el libro donde estaba y caminó por la tienda sin rumbo fijo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios mientras recordaba los acontecimientos del día anterior. La había visto. La había visto después de cuatro años, había visto su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos marrones, su largo pelo negro que tenía la misma longitud desde la última vez que la había visto. Había prometido mantenerlo de la misma longitud por el resto de su vida, incluso cuando fuera mayor y estuviera gris, sólo porque le había dicho que a él le gustaba así. Le enternecía ver que había mantenido la promesa que le había hecho hacía cuatro años.<p>

Un poco más alegre y feliz a causa de esa promesa, Kurama salió de la tienda y se paralizó. Allí estaba, al lado de otra mujer, Sango, creía, mirando el mapa del centro comercial. Por una razón desconocida para él, empezó a ponerse nervioso y sintió las piernas como si fueran de gelatina. _Pero por qué_, pensó, _¿por qué de repente me siento tan nervioso cuando la veo? Ayer no estaba nervioso y no sentía como si las rodillas fueran a ceder. Así que, ¿por qué ahora?_

—Disculpe señor, ¿es usted Kurama?

Kurama parpadeó y meneó la cabeza, haciendo que sus rodillas se enderezaran. Después giró la cabeza y vio a una chica que probablemente fuera una adolescente de pelo rubio que le llegaba a la cintura, y con unos brillantes ojos azules sonriéndole con un pequeño sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

Kurama sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, lo soy. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

La chica sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Oh dios mío, _es_ usted! ¿P-Podría darme su autógrafo, por favor? Me encanta su trabajo —dijo sosteniendo una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Kurama asintió y cogió la libreta y el bolígrafo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Heather.

Sonrió, garabateó algo en la libreta y se la devolvió.

—Aquí tienes, Heather. Disfrútalo.

Heather sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, señor Kurama! ¡Voy a colgarlo en mi pared! —Y ahora que había obtenido lo que había ido a buscar, se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr hacia un pequeño grupo de amigos, agitando la libreta en el aire.

Kurama se rió. Adolescentes.

—¿Kurama? ¿Eres tú?

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos y Kurama se giró y vio a Kagome delante de él, con la boca abierta y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos marrones. Sango estaba detrás de ella, hablando por el móvil.

Parpadeando, meneó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Ah, Kagome. Me alegro mucho de verte otra vez. —Le cogió la mano y depositó un delicado beso en el dorso.

Kagome se sonrojó cuando le soltó la mano, pero una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.

—¡Kurama, me alegro mucho de volver a verte! Aunque te haya visto ayer. Pero eso sólo fueron unos minutos. ¡Ahora puedo hablar contigo de verdad sin un novio celoso respirando en mi cuello! —rió y le dio un amistoso abrazo.

Kurama correspondió animadamente al abrazo.

—Aunque sólo fueran unos minutos, verte es como ver el sol ponerse en una de las playas más hermosas estando con el ser amado mientras se comparten abrazos y besos íntimos. —Se apartó y la miró a sus ojos marrones chocolate—. Encantador.

Kagome parpadeó mientras su boca formaba la palabra "uau".

—Kurama, eso ha sido precioso. Nunca te oí decir algo así cuando estuvimos saliendo —afirmó, ladeando la cabeza.

Kurama le sonrió de un modo encantador.

—Ah, pero cuatro años es mucho tiempo, mi amor. He cambiado considerablemente. —Le echó una ojeada con sus ojos verdes—. Y veo que tú también lo has hecho —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Un fuerte sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas e inclinó la cabeza.

—Para ya, Kurama. Sabes que no me gusta que me halagues en público.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es verdad. Pero de todos modos, veo que tu… novio no está por aquí contigo. —Miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está?

Ante la mención de su novio, Kagome suspiró y se alejó de su abrazo.

—Si te refieres a Inuyasha, ahora mismo estoy enfadada con él y preferiría que no habláramos de él. —Se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, haciendo un puchero.

Kurama frunció el ceño.

—¿Enfadada? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te hizo daño? Si lo ha hecho, Kagome, yo…

Kagome le interrumpió.

—No, Kurama. No ha hecho nada. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero ahora que he obtenido lo que quería, estoy bien. —Le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Kurama se relajó, contento de que su ex no estuviera herida en ningún sentido. Excepto por la parte emocional, pero como había dicho que no quería hablar de ello, no la presionaría. Pero, ¿a qué se referiría cuando dijo "he obtenido lo que quería"?

—Kagome, cuando dijiste que habías obtenido lo que querías, ¿a qué te referías? —preguntó, arqueando delicadamente una ceja. Se imaginaba bastante bien a qué se refería, pero quería oírlo, quería que lo dijera.

Ella gruñó internamente. _Maldición, esperaba que no hubiera captado esas palabras._ Pensó, pasando una mano por sus negros mechones. Bajó el brazo y sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno, Kurama… estaba enfadada con Inuyasha porque no… noqueríadejarmevolveraverte —dijo rápidamente, mirando a cualquier lado menos a él.

Kurama parpadeó, intentando registrar todo eso en su mente. Una vez entendió lo que había dicho exactamente, volvió a parpadear y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Querías volver a verme? Oh, ¡qué bonito por tu parte, Kags! —La acercó a él de nuevo y la abrazó con fuerza. Cielos, cómo echaba de menos tenerla así. Pero no, él tenía que seguir y ella tenía que buscar a su rico y famoso novio la superestrella.

…

Se encogió internamente. ¿Acababa de pensar eso? Él nunca pensaría en nada tan egoísta… ¿no? Pero cuando se trataba de Kagome… no podía evitar ser egoísta. Solía tenerla para él solo. Solía poder abrazarla con libertad, acurrucarse con ella, _hablar _con ella con libertad. Pero ahora que tenía un novio famoso, ni siquiera podría hablar con ella en privado sin que tuviera un guardaespaldas cerca de ella o a alguien más con ella en todo momento.

Kagome suspiró y cerró los ojos, deleitándose en su abrazo. Cielos, lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos que la abrazara. Pero ahora… ahora tenía a alguien más que la abrazara, que la besara. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, se apartó de él.

—Lo siento, Kurama, pero tengo novio y… bueno… me siento culpable cuando abrazo a otro chico. Lo siento. —Bajó la cabeza, rodeando su estómago con los brazos, como si estuviera protegiéndose.

Kurama se golpeó mentalmente. Por supuesto.

—No pasa nada Kagome. Lo entiendo perfectamente. —Sonrió. Al mirar detrás de ella, vio a un chico bajito y moreno caminando hacia él. Gruñó—. Bueno, lo siento Kags, pero tengo que irme. Me alegro mucho de volver a verte. —Le dio un último abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió hacia su amigo que lo estaba esperando.

Kagome parpadeó, se giró y lo observó irse con su amigo. Él se dio la vuelta y se despidió con la mano. Ella sonrió y le respondió al saludo.

—Yo también me alegro de haberte visto y hablado contigo, Kurama.

—Kagome, ¿quién era?

Kagome saltó y se giró para ver a Sango sonriendo detrás de ella.

—Oh, Sango. Me has dado un susto de muerte —dijo, agarrándose el pecho.

Sango se rió.

—Lo siento, Kagome. Pero, ¿quién era? —insistió, metiendo el móvil en el bolso.

Kagome suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

—Ése, Sango, era mi ex, Kurama. No lo he visto desde hace cuatro años. Bueno, excepto por ayer —explicó.

La boca de Sango formó una "o".

—Bueno, seguimos teniendo que encontrar vestidos para la fiesta. Iremos a esa tienda… eh… ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah, sí! Happily Ever After. ¡Venga! —Sin esperar a que la chica respondiera, la cogió de la mano y la arrastró al ascensor, ya que la tienda estaba en el tercer piso y ellas estaban en el primero.

Finalmente, en la tercera planta, las dos compradoras prácticamente corrieron por el pasillo hasta dicha tienda. Entraron y se separaron inmediatamente, revisando todos los hermosos vestidos.

Después de un rato buscando y probando miles de glamurosos vestidos, Kagome escogió un deslumbrante vestido azul oscuro con una pequeña abertura abajo. No tenía tirantes y mostraba un poco de escote, pero no demasiado. El vestido estaba cubierto de encaje brillante que empezaba en la cintura y terminaba en el borde del vestido. Había un par de guantes que le cubrían todo el brazo y consiguió un par de zapatos de salón de ocho centímetros de tacón que hacían juego con el vestido.

Sango escogió un vestido parecido, sólo que el de ella era magenta y tenía unos tirantes muy finos. También había conseguido zapatos de cinco centímetros de alto a juego con el vestido y los guantes eran de un rosa claro y terminaban en su codo.

Contentas con lo que habían comprado, las dos chicas entrelazaron los brazos y salieron de la tienda, sonriendo y con una bolsa colgando del brazo de una de las chicas.

Mientras el ascensor las bajaba a la planta baja, Kagome no pudo evitar pensar en la chica que había estado hablando antes con Kurama. ¿Por qué le había dado una libreta y un bolígrafo? ¿Qué había escrito allí? Suspirando, salió del ascensor con la charlatana de Sango, asintiendo cuando era necesario. La limusina estaba esperándolas y las dos entraron en ella, asintiendo en agradecimiento al conductor.

De vuelta a la mansión, Kagome miró por el cristal ahumado con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién _era_ aquella chica? Eso iba a molestarla todo el día. Se aseguraría de preguntarle a Kurama la próxima vez que lo viera. Eso, _si_ volvía a verlo de nuevo. Suspirando, bajó la mirada a la bolsa que tenía en el regazo. Sonrió. Bueno, había obtenido su venganza. Pero por supuesto, nunca diría cuánto le había costado exactamente el vestido. Se guardaría esa pequeña información para sí misma.

_Toma _ya_, Inuyasha._

* * *

><p>—…Y eso es básicamente lo que pasó —explicó Miroku, tocándose las costillas y haciendo un gesto de dolor. Vaya, sí que abrazaba fuerte esa mujer.<p>

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

—Maldito Kouga. Tiene que aprender a dejar de meterse en peleas con todo el que no esté de acuerdo con él. Pero no puedo culparle en este caso. _Sí_ que te salvó el pellejo del novio de esa chica. Sin él, probablemente no existiría un _tú._ —Colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó en el sillón reclinable, poniendo las piernas en el reposapiés. Estaba ligeramente molesto por lo que había hecho antes Kagome. Por haberlo excitado de aquel modo y luego dejarlo. Eso era sencillamente cruel. _Perra de corazón helado._ Gruñó.

Miroku enarcó una ceja.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás bien? Acabas de gruñir por nada… —Se detuvo, dirigiéndole al hanyou una mirada excéntrica.

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

—Keh. Sólo estaba pensando en algo, eso es todo. Estoy bien —aseguró, mirando a un lado.

Miroku suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo, Inuyasha, lo que tú digas. —Se levantó y se estiró—. Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo me voy a pasear a algún lado para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Nos vemos —se despidió, y salió del cuarto tarareando suavemente para sí.

Ambas orejas de perro se movieron mientras lo observaba salir del recibidor. Bostezando, cerró los ojos ambarinos y hurgó en su cerebro en busca de una buena venganza que ejecutar sobre su mujer. Sonrió con suficiencia.

_Ten cuidado, Kagome. __La venganza es malévola._

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no he actualizado en muchísimo tiempo <strong>**no me matéis por favor****, pero he estado muy liada, y ahora que he terminado otra época de exámenes me he dicho que ya está bien de haceros esperar y me he puesto a ello. No puedo prometer actualizar seguido, porque la Universidad me saca mucho tiempo, pero lo intentaré.**

**Sin más, me despido y espero que os guste. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
